Harry Potter and the Triad Prophesy
by Takao1160
Summary: Harry gets beaten and left for Dead by his own relatives. Bella comes to rescue him along with Dobby then Hermione comes to his aid. Then a meeting with the goblins and the fun really begins. This is H/Hr/Bell/OC - Harry Multiple!


Harry Potter and a Triad Prophesy

Many years in the past –

The elderly man stood above an eerily lit cauldron. He occasional stirred an effervescent blue potion within the cauldron's depths. The bubbling brew kept his attention as it revealed images that caused the bearded man to gasp "Oh, my…my… that is very interesting!" in steady streams.

He continued to give the translucent concoction his attention for many hours into the night until the sun rose and a snatch of sunlight set on the cauldron's rim, ending his spell. Tired, excited and weary from all that had been revealed to him, he took a scroll and began to write what he had seen.

_The single focus of the ancient ways will spread his legacy to the four._

_ Then they shall spread knowledge all over the isle to shape the future. _

_In time after, measured by thousand, comes a dark heart, a perverseness set apart._

_Intelligent, crafty and slick as the night, he grows in power, a constant for naught._

_His banner cry of blood impure, he inspires the wicked and those corruptible few._

_They travel the land bringing eaters of darkness, frightening and killing for spite._

_Out of the shadows grows a child of light, forged by lightening. Hurt by others, undaunted he seeks love and the kindness, of those, he has been denied. The love of two witches unbinds his power. One from Darkness, his dog father's family he cannot forsake. The second of light she his wisdom, his conscious voice, a whisper of trusts for many of his years- Both his angels of hope. _

_E. Merridan In the year of our lord 978_

The old man duplicated the scroll and rolled both before he placed his ring seal into the wax and tying his signet ring to one of the messages. He turned to his faithful familiar of many years and gave him a look that spoke many words without sound. His phoenix let a merry trill before placing the letters in his bill.

The old man walked towards the door and turned before exiting "Fawkes my friend I must bid you ado. I shall not see you again. What I must do will take me from this realm and I wish you the best in your many years ahead, thank you for all that you have done." The phoenix replied with a sad trill before he lurched up and flashed away.

_The present day -_

The darkness of the evening sky sank heavily on the occupants of a once opulent mansion near little Haggleton. It, like many of its' new resident's souls, had decayed and its' interior was rotted from years of neglect. The once elegant staircases, now had worn boards running up and down its curved ramparts. Neither it or its' current residents could ever be repaired or brought back to a condition any other would find acceptable and with a sallow groan it awaited its fate.

On an upper floor, a woman paced back and forth in front of her window. A stream of curses flew from her thoughts. Her world had changed one month ago. What she thought was insanity and madness had become clear in her mind. It happened the second she watched her cousin fall into the veil. All that she had become, all that she had endured had come down to one faithful contract that her own father and her current husband had signed. It cast a dark spell upon her soul.

The realization that her father had knowingly sold her to be used in a blood ritual by her husband was unbelievable to her. She knew it was the truth and it tore her heart from her chest. She remembered everything now, her anger fueled by that betrayal. Her last few weeks had been spent in working out her escape and most importantly her revenge for those that had done this to her.

As she was pacing, two flashes of light occurred in her room. She ducked into a defensive stance with her wand drawn, a letter dropped in front of her to the ground. She carefully looked around the room and noticed no other danger and then feeling relieved, she focused on the scroll.

She placed many revealing spells and charms until she was sure that the letter was safe to touch. She opened it and began reading the hand written script before she promptly fainted. She awoke many minutes later to her husband slapping her face. Without reflection or thought she pulled her knife from her thigh holster and slipped it viscously into her husband's throat.

The surprise in his eyes was almost satisfying as she kicked his body from falling on her. She kneeled over to look into his eyes "Consider that a divorce you pig!" she spat into his face.

She stood up and looked at him as she slowly chanted "I divorce thee Rudlophus Lestrange, I divorce thee Rudlophus Lestrange, I divorce thee Rudlophus Lestrange." As she said the last, she saw the light of life dull in his eyes and he gasped his last breath. With a satisfied smiled she kicked him and then turned and grabbed a small bag of her things she could not leave behind.

She stood by the window and held an arm up as she called out "Fawkes." A flash came from behind her as she felt a feather brush her fingers and held on as she and the Phoenix flashed from the room."

LONDON, DIAGON ALLEY

A lone goblin sitting at his desk received a magical note. He read it with great interest and his eyes almost smiled. He promptly leaned back and picked a thick account book that on the front had the "Lestrange" name on it. He transferred all of the gold and silver from the vault into the vault of the black's. He placed the note into the ledger before he closed it. He promptly left his office as he muttered "As the prophets had predicted it has begun. I wonder how the Lestrange's will take the news that the Black Dowry has been returned… with interest and leaving them penniless?" he smiled with much mirth.

**4 Privet Drive**

A Blacked hair teenager lay passed out on the floor. Yesterday his uncle had finally cracked and he had become intimately familiar with his uncles cricket bat. He had not awoken since his uncle had hit him to unconsciousness before throwing him into his room until he could dispose of the body. He had not been able to defend himself as he still had twenty some days before he would come of age and the ministry was already gunning for him.

Into the room, a flash of light, came and a lone woman landed beside the dying young man. She looked around the unfamiliar room and finally noticed who she came to see lying at her feet. She cast a lumos and gasped at what she saw. The face, head and neck were severely bruised and distorted from the blows it had taken.

Before she could do anything to help the door burst open and Vernon Dursley stood at its' entrance with a smug smile and a cricket bat. He gently tapped the bat on his leg as the woman's eyes narrowed. "He will be dead soon, if he is not already. His freakishness could not help him, as yours will not help…"

Vernon never got to finish his sentence as the woman had raised her wand and severed his head from his neck. His body fell heavily backwards. A shrill scream was heard coming from outside of the door. The woman moved quickly and placed a silencing spell on the screaming woman. Another door across the hall opened and a very fat teenager, walked out of it. His eyes opened wide as he noticed his father's headless body lying in front of him.

Before he could do or say anything he felt a very strange sensation as his perspective of the world changed drastically and he lost all sense of reality. The woman had summoned the newly formed glass to her before she looked at the scared woman still trying to scream out.

The woman walked up and promptly slapped the hysterical woman "Listen up! If you value your son's life…" She shook the glass that was Dudley in front of her scared eyes "…You will do exactly what I say."

The crying woman took a couple of minutes to calm down some before the woman holding her son began again "What is your name?" she asked her.

"Its' Petunia" She answered.

"Petunia your son's life depends upon that person behind me living. If he dies then so does your son. Do you understand?" Petunia's eyes flashed in fear before she nodded her head in agreement. "Good, then get me some hot water, towels, and bandages."

The woman turned back around and looked at the horrific scene before her and her heart leapt in her chest. She realized that her life was tied to this black haired young man living. If he died then any hope she had would die with him. It was very sobering and she thought about it for many seconds before she transfigured the broken bed into a plush bed and levitated him on it.

**Chapter 2 Harry Awakens**

Harry had not opened his eyes but he began to realize that everything was foggy. He felt softness behind him and realized it was not the broken and worn bed he was accustomed to. He was still not lucid as he looked over and a blurry form had been wiping his brow. "Mum is that you?" he asked the form. He thought he heard a faint reply.

"No, I am not your mother. You are very ill. I need you to take a potion and then eat some soup. Can you handle that?" Harry did not reply he just opened his mouth. He felt a liquid pass down his throat before he weakly swallowed it. He remembered faintly seeing something silver come closer to his face a few times and then he passed out again.

He opened his eyes much later and looked at the window and noticed it was just barely sunrise. He looked for his glasses and then tried to reach for them but instead knocked a glass from the table. The noise awakened someone in a cot next to him but he could not make out who it was.

"Harry, settle down. Everything is all right now. You are safe. Are you feeling better?" the soft voice told him.

Harry did not recognize the voice "I still have a headache and I am very sore." He answered. "Where am I?"

The voice answered "You are still at your aunt and uncle's house." Harry popped up quickly

"Where is Vernon?" he asked with excitement.

"He is dead." The voice answered.

Harry looked shocked but then his shoulders visible relaxed. He was quiet for many minutes "Where are my glasses?"

The voice answered "I have them but I can't give them too you until you know who I am."

Harry tensed again and she watched him attempt to subtle reach for his wand. The voice stopped his search "I have your wand." Harry scooted across his bed until he reached the wall.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked.

"I want to help you and I need to tell you some things before I reveal myself to you." She watched him to see his reaction. He looked like a trapped animal and she realized that she did not want him to feel that way. She stood up and held her wand in front of her "All I ask is that you hear me out and to listen carefully to the wizard's oath I am about to take." She hesitated "What you thought I was is not the truth about me."

"I Bellatrix Black vow to never harm or hurt Harry Potter and to help him in whatever way he needs me. So mote it be." Harry sat there stunned when he heard the name. He had not said anything but felt a hand give him his glasses. He placed them over his eyes.

He looked at the blur before him that now cleared up and he saw his mortal enemy and Voldemort's second in command. He slumped into the wall "This is either the most fucked up dream I have ever had or it is reality…I don't know which is scarier."

Bellatrix did not move forward because she did not want to scare or shock him any further "I know this is a lot to take in and I can assure you it is not a dream. I am not here under Voldemort's orders. I no longer associate with him or his people anymore."

Harry turned back to her with a shocked expression "Since when?"

"I left their hideout seven days ago officially... since the morning after…" Bella lowered her head in shame "the morning after Sirius fell into the veil." She replied.

Harry sat in thought for many minutes "Did my accidental magic kill my uncle?"

Bella looked at him "No, I did that. When I arrived he came in here with his little bat and before he could strike at me, I severed his head from his shoulders. Your aunt has been helping me take care of you for the last seven days."

Harry turned to her in surprise "I doubt that very much… My relatives hate me…she would not help you."

Bella cracked a small smile "This is very true but I gave her an incentive that made her act differently. The glass on your desk is your cousin transfigured. I told her that if you died I would destroy it." Harry looked at the glass in wonder before Bella continued "I understand you have no reason to trust or believe in anything I say but I am placing my life in your hands. I ask that you listen to my story before you do anything to me. At the end of the day I will let you do what you think is right."

Harry looked at her "And if I decide your life is forfeit?"

Bella walked over to his desk and laid her knife down and then handed him two wands. Harry looked into her eyes and then slowly reached forward and grabbed the wands when Bella spoke again "I don't have a choice in this. I cannot go back to Voldemort, nor do I want to. If you have nothing else to do with me then I am dead already… your way would be less painful."

Harry's mouth fell open as he looked at her for a few "You're giving me my wand back?" he asked her.

Bella nodded to him "And my wand as well. I don't want you to feel threatened or unsafe. I think it will make it easier for you to hear me and believe that this is not a plot of Voldemort's or a trick by me. Besides the magical vow I just took would cause my death if I tried to hurt you."

Harry sat there stunned as Bella moved back to sit on his desk chair. In a flash Harry moved his fingers and bound her to the chair while he got up and stood next to her. "I really did not need my wand." He told her. "I have been able to do wand-less magic for a few months. With the ministry breathing down my neck I could not do magic without another witch or wizard in this house or the ministry would assume it was me."

Bella looked up at him "If you can do wand-less magic then how did your uncle do what he did to you?" she asked him

Harry gave a heavy sigh "He cold cocked me while I had my back to him. The first blow was to the back of my head." Harry looked down at her and gave her a cold glare "The only reason you are not dead right now is because of the magical vow you made and… I am curious. If this is a ruse by Voldemort, then it is a very elaborate one but for now, I have his second in command. It is an opportunity I cannot pass up." Bella looked into his eyes and what she saw made her shudder and gave her chills.

Harry turned to open the door "Stay put while I grab a quick shower." He stated to Bella over his shoulder. Bella recovered enough from her shock of looking into Harry's hard eyes "Like I have a choice right now." Harry chuckled as he closed the door. When he turned around he found Petunia Dursley in front of him. Harry's eyes flashed green as they hardened. Petunia backed up in fear.

Harry moved forward until Petunia was backed into the wall "You!" Harry spat out "You allowed Vernon to almost kill me and Dudley to use me as a punching bag for all those years. I should kill you where you stand."

Petunia's eyes flashed in fear. Without stopping his look at Petunia, Harry flicked his arm up and his bedroom door opened and the glass Dudley had become hovered over to Harry's hand. The glass began to have white lettering etched into the side of it which caused a moan of pain to come from it. Petunia's horror was written all over her face. While she watched the letters finished and she could read the script now neatly written "Whale boy"

"Tell me dear aunt; before I throw this precious glass of yours down the stairs, did you have any intent to get me medical treatment of any kind after uncle Vernon beat me senseless?" Petunia answered by looking at the glass and then lowering her eyes. Her response gave Harry all the answer he needed. "Would it have killed you to just once show me any kind of love or concern at all?" Seeing no response gave Harry all the answer he never wanted to know.

In a cold steely voice he responded "You will go to your bedroom and stay there. I don't want to see you or hear you until I can leave this place."

Petunia did not move but looked up at the glass of her son with an unasked question. Harry kept his gaze on her. "I will not kill you or your precious Duddykins if you do as I say." Harry told her. She quickly went to her bedroom and closed the door. Harry's fingers twitched as he placed a lock on the outside of her door and a small cat flap at the bottom, just like his. He placed the glass back on his desk before turning back to take a shower.

Harry returned from his shower twenty minutes later to find that his room had been expanded and a table was placed in the center filled with breakfast foods. At the sight of the food Harry's stomach began to rumble and he realized how hungry he was. In the chair where he had left her was Bella, still tied down. Running around the table was Dobby the quirky house elf Harry had become fond of.

"Good morning Dobby, How did you get here?" Harry asked him.

Dobby stopped and looked at the greatest wizard ever before he replied "Harry's Mistress Bella called and asked for my help to assist you." He answered quickly.

This stopped Harry in his tracks "Why did you answer her call? Do you answer to anyone that calls you?"

Dobby put his hands on his hips "Dobby does not do such a thing. Dobby only answers to those who truly wish to help the great Harry Potter. Dobby will not be helping any other." He said as a matter of fact.

Harry caught his wording that only those who wish to truly help him would Dobby answer. It was an odd fact that made Harry's brow furrow. He began to wish that Hermione was here she always knew what to do. In his mind he could distinctly hear her "Things are not always what they seem Harry, sometimes being rash is not always the answer. It is better to gather as many facts as you can."

Harry grinned at Dobby's antics "Why only me Dobby?" Dobby lowered his head and then began to nervously play with his fingers. Harry saw this and placed his hand on Dobby's shoulder. "It's ok Dobby. I am not mad at you. I am just curious is all?"

Dobby sputtered out "Dobby is grateful to Master Harry for getting him away from the bad Malfoy family and Dobby vowed to only help the greatest wizard alive from then on." Dobby then gave Harry a pleading look "Dobby when doing the vowing… became bonded to Harry Potter…Dobby because of magic can serve no other now. I sorry master Harry, Dobby knows master Harry needs a better elf."

"Dobby it is not that I want a better elf. You are the best elf I know. I don't want to own any elf. I don't think it is right." Harry told him before he added "If I didn't feel that way then I would have no other elf but the great Dobby by my side." He said with a smile.

Dobby face lit up at hearing this. He hugged Harry's leg "But Dobby needs a master's magic to not go insane or die. It is the way of things Master Harry."

Harry sat down in a chair and looked thoughtful for a moment "I never knew that about house Elves. By releasing you from the Malfoy's I could have killed you. I am very sorry Dobby I never meant to hurt you."

Dobby looked concerned "Oh, No Master Harry. What you did was a very good thing. It is not your fault you did not know about house elves. You were just being a good and kind wizard."

Harry responded by asking a question "Dobby would it help you to bond to me, a complete bond?"

Dobby's face took a happy look "Oh, Yes Master Harry. I be having much more power and health by a full bond with you."

"This is what you want?" Harry asked.

Dobby clapped his hands and jumped up and down on the balls of his feet "Oh, yes Master Harry, it is truly what I want. You is a great wizard and I would be a great elf by being bonded to you."

Harry put his head in his hands and moaned "Hermione is going to kill me." Harry sighed "What do I have to do Dobby to make the bond?"

Dobby said in glee "All you have to do is touch my head and say 'I bond Dobby to me'"

Harry walked over to Dobby and placed his hand on his forehead "I bond Dobby to me." A flash of blue light encompassed both Harry and Dobby to acknowledge the magical bond between them. Dobby grew about 6 inches in height and his whole body looked much healthier and his skin almost seemed to glow.

Harry looked at him "Dobby you look much better and a lot healthier too."

Dobby looked puzzled for a moment as he looked at Bella. "I am feeling much more powerful and I see everyone much more clearly." Dobby looked as if he wanted to ask a question of Bella but decided not to.

Harry placed a hand on Dobby's shoulder "Dobby, my friend, you are going to have to fully explain this elf bond to Hermione because if you don't I think she will kill me."

**Chapter 3 Confusing happenstance**

Dobby looked up "Of course Master I shall do so now." Before Harry could respond Dobby snapped his fingers and left.

Bella looked at Harry with a surprised look "Why do you worry so much about a little house elf? You treat him more like a friend than anything else." She said to him.

Harry frowned "Have you seen the family I had to live with since I was two years old? I value one thing more than anything in my life … loyalty from my friends. When I find it they have my complete loyalty and there is nothing I won't do for them."

Bella didn't laugh at his statement like Harry had expected. Her eye arched at what he said then she turned to look out the window in thought. Harry didn't realize the silence in the room until Bella started saying something.

"You know most of the death eaters thought you were a pampered prince and that you lived this luxurious lifestyle in hiding. They never knew you came from an abusive home." She said.

Harry looked at her with a very odd expression "Why does that sound so much like Snivelous Snape?" Harry said with an acidic tone in his voice. Bella's eyes widened at his tone.

"That was who we got most of our information from, that and from Draco." Harry openly scoffed at this news.

"I was hated by Snape the first day I set foot in Hogwarts. Why? because my father bullied him in school and I looked just like my father. As for Draco, Snivelous Junior, he has been a jealous, arrogant prick since my first year. He was the first person I rebuffed as a friend because he insulted everyone in my compartment who had been nice to me. He hasn't forgiven me since."

Bella said nothing more as they both sat in thought. Dobby reappeared with Hermione. She had a towel on her body and her head. She looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. Hermione whirled around with fear and shock as she saw Harry sitting at a table across from Bellatrix Lestrange tied to a chair. She promptly fainted.

Harry quickly caught her before she fell to the floor. He gentle laid her on his bed. As he looked down on her he absent mindedly pulled some loose hairs out of her face and tucked them into her towel. Harry went to the bathroom and got a cold wash cloth and placed it on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione's eyes began to flutter open as she recognized Harry looking worried above her "Oh Harry I had the strangest dream." Before Hermione realized what she was doing she pulled him by the back of her head into a kiss. It was about ten seconds before Hermione's eyes popped wide open and she looked into a pair of very surprised emerald green eyes.

Both she and Harry had a deep red blush on their faces. Hermione swallowed self-consciously but she did not release her hold on the back of his neck. "I'm not dreaming am I?" she asked Harry. Harry gave his lopsided grin and shook his head no.

"So, I really am in your bed with only a towel around me." Harry's grin deepened and then he did something odd, he slightly lifted Hermione's towel above her stomach and looked, Harry smiled as he nodded yes.

Hermione's mouth quirked in a little smirk "And I just started to tell you about a dream and then you kissed me?" Harry's grin receded a little but came back before he shook his head no.

"Actually you kissed me." Harry leaned his head down and touched her forehead "Hermione you of all people I know should realize I am plonkers when it comes to expressing my feelings. You were the first to touch me where it didn't cause me pain."

Hermione let a tear fall from her eyes "I know Harry. It is hard for you to trust anyone. It's hard for me to standby knowing how others have hurt you."

Harry opened his eyes to look into hers "You won't be mad if I leaned in and kissed you again?"

Hermione smiled and took a lock of his hair and pulled it from his forehead "I would be greatly disappointed if you didn't since I let the cat out of the bag." Harry leaned in and slowly, tentatively touched his lips to hers. He released the kiss after a brief moment as Hermione pulled him into a hug.

Hermione's lips brushed his ears "I love you Harry and I have for a few years now."

Harry leaned back "Mione, I don't know what Love is… I don't think I have ever felt love. I want to know what it feels like and I want to learn that from you. Will help me to understand it?"

Hermione leaned up and kissed his nose "I am always with you Harry and I will always help you." Hermione grinned and then a serious look came upon her face. "Do you really have Bellatrix Lestrange tied to a chair…in your bedroom?" Hermione put a mischievous expression on her face "Do I have competition for your affections Mr. Potter?" she asked him.

Before Harry could answer Bella replied "Actually I have been in his bedroom for seven days now. Not once has he ever laid me on it and gave me a kiss like he did with you. Of course in my defense as a woman he was quite ill at the time."

Hermione face had a very concern look on it "What do you mean he was ill for seven days? Harry what happened to you?"

Harry stood up and helped Hermione to stand as well "Mione, I am not really sure of what has happened the last seven days. I didn't intend for Dobby to bring you here but I am very glad he did. With your help I am sure we can figure this out. Have you have had breakfast yet?" he asked her.

Hermione huffed "As you can clearly see I had not finished getting myself ready this morning. Breakfast with a lot of explanations would be lovely. I have to be home by five or let my parents know where I will be; otherwise they will worry about me."

Bella blew some hair out of her eyes "Potter do you do anything normally?"

Harry blushed "I agree that today has been rather hectic, unfortunately this is a tame day compared to some I have had so far but it is still young and there are many hours left and anything could happen."

Hermione gave a chuckled snort of laughter "That would not be so funny if it wasn't true. Do you think I could get some clothes?" Dobby then popped into the room and snapped his fingers and Hermione's towels disappeared before she could cover herself, Dobby snapped his fingers and Hermione was then dressed in jean shorts and a blue tank top.

Harry gave a lopsided grin "Well that answers that question." Harry quipped "Those pretty long legs of yours don't go up to your shoulders after all."

Hermione sat down in a huff as she blushed "That is not funny Harry." Then as she began to gather food on her plate it registered what Harry had said "You think my legs are pretty? I never thought you noticed." She added.

Harry blushed as Bella and Hermione laughed "Well with school robes that is the most guys can notice."

Bella cleared her throat "Do you think you could free my hands so I can eat too?"

Harry looked sheepish "Sorry." He said as he twitched his fingers and the ropes disappeared. Hermione took a different posture as she grabbed her knife and pointed it at Bella. Bella did not move.

"Harry, how do you know you can trust her?" she asked while never taking her eyes from her. "Dobby, can you please go get my wand for me?"

"As you wish Harry's mistress Hermione." He said as he popped away and came back a second later." Hermione grabbed it and put her knife down.

Harry stilled her hand by placing his on hers that held her wand. He deftly grabbed one of the wands beside him "Bella will you take a vow to never hurt, harm, or betray Hermione?"

Bella responded quickly "Absolutely!" Harry looked at Hermione before he would hand over Bella's wand. Hermione looked worried but gave Harry a slight nod of approval as she raised her own to point it at Bella. Bella understood the message very clearly and slowly took her wand and brought it in front of her and keeping hers pointed away from Hermione.

"I Bellatrix Black vow never to hurt, harm, or betray Hermione Granger and further I swear to protect her from others who would try to hurt or harm her. So mote it be." The magic flashed to surround herself and Hermione to acknowledge the vow.

Hermione sat there with her mouth opened "A month ago you were trying to kill both of us outright for your master…what the hell happened?"

Bella sat there and begin to eat before she replied "The morning after the battle at the department of mystery I awoke much different than when I went to sleep. The short of it is that at sixteen I was sold into slavery by my father to Rudlophus Lestrange. I then lost my virginity to him, he and my father performed a blood ritual with my virgin blood to become Rudlophus's slave. They obliviated me once the ritual was performed and from that point on I had no will of my own.

Harry and Hermione both sat in their chairs unmoving. Hermione finally responded "That would explain many of the things that Sirius said about you that did not fit with the insane person I met at the Ministry…I am very sorry that it happened to you."

Dobby popped next to the table "Master I can confirm that your mistress Bella is not lying. I knew her before she went to Azkabahn and she always had a black aura curse around her. Today that Black aura curse no longer surrounds her. Her aura is blue with a very strong yellow. She is healing now."

Hermione sat in deep thought chewing on her bottom lip "How did the curse get broken?" she asked out loud.

Bella looked at her "I am not sure. I have thought about it for over a month but every bit of understanding I have can't explain how the curse was lifted."

Dobby cleared his throat as all three looked at him "Dobby knows how it was broken." He sighed before he began again "It was because of the regret you felt for killing Harry's dog father, that and your love of the dog father is what broke the spell."

Bella bowed her head in shame "Harry, I never intended nor wanted to kill Sirius. I am so sorry that it happened." Through her tears she finally remembered the letter she had received. "Wait Dobby you said Harry's dog father. Why did you call Sirius that?"

Harry answered her question "Because that is how Dobby thought of Sirius. He was my godfather and an unregistered dog animagus. Dobby has always called him my dog father."

Hermione gave a slight grin "Remus always thought that was hilarious when he heard it."

Harry commented with a slight smile "Sirius hated it at first but after a while he rather liked it and thought it was funny too." A slow trickle of a tear fell down Harry's face. Bella still crying took her thumb and wiped his tear away. She quickly realized what she had done and pulled her hand away and blushed.

Hermione looked at her with a bit of shock and then at Harry's surprised face. To herself she asked what was that? She just showed Harry great compassion and kindness." Hermione sat her fork down and chewed her bottom lip.

Bella let the blush fade "I remember Sirius always had a saying when I was younger. The ones we love are never really gone…" Bella placed her hand over Harry's heart "…as long as we keep them here." Bella removed her hand from his chest and bowed her head "Harry I am very sorry to have taken him away from you. I wish I could trade places with him so he could still be here for you."

All of them took many minutes to compose themselves as they fondly remembered Sirius. Bella finally broke the silence that filled the room. "I have something I received from a Phoenix the night I left Riddle's mansion for good. I didn't understand much of it but the one part I did understand brought me here to you as it was the only way to escape the life I had lived before."

Hermione looked at Bella with concern "Excuse me for being skeptical, but I do not understand the logic of coming to ones enemy for protection. It does not make sense." Hermione was clearly confused by this woman's behavior… but she did give a vow.

Bella pulled a letter from her Bodice and handed it to Harry "When Dobby called Sirius dog father the rest became so much clearer to me." Bella had just finished when Hermione's hand slapped Bella across the face very hard. Bella Jumped up and made a very evil face before she began to swing at Hermione with an open hand. Hermione had her eyes closed expecting a slap that never came.

When she opened her one eye Bella's hand was inches from contacting her face. Bella's look of anger quickly faded. Then she began to look thoughtful before she gave a slight smile. You were testing my vow…weren't you?"

Hermione grimaced with a nod yes "It was the only way I could be sure to get a reaction you weren't ready for and therefore a response from you that was not planned."

Bella rubbed her cheek "It still hurt but you did it expecting a ruse to fail." Bella then turned to Harry "You have a way of bringing very loyal friends to you. Hermione and Dobby both have shown this." Bella turned back to Hermione "Your little test was very effective because magic forced me to honor my vow. I hope in the future I can further prove my loyalty to you and Harry." Hermione's mouth fell open she had not expected this at all.

Hermione put her hand on Bella's "For what it is worth I am sorry I did that but Harry is far too important to me." Bella gave a small smile and nodded.

Harry continued to look at them for a moment and then opened and read through the letter. When he got to the last part, all he could say "Bloody Hell." Harry handed the parchment to Hermione and while she was reading it Bella asked a question of Harry "How long has Hermione's voice been your conscious Harry?"

Hermione had just finished the last part when Bella asked her question which caused Hermione's head to snap up and look at Harry. Harry gave a deep red blush and lowered his head in embarrassment.

Harry stood up and not looking at either of them "I need some space for a while. I need some time to digest this." He turned to walk out the door but Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder. Harry tensed and then relaxed but did not turn and face her "Hermione its' nothing bad." Harry lowered his head "You know how private I am… how hard it is for me to trust. Please just give me a little time to think."

Hermione did not remove her hand "I know but I need your promise that you will be back soon. I know you won't break your promise to me." Hermione hesitated for a second "Harry, no matter what I do love you."

Harry stated "I promise Hermione." Hermione let her hand fall away from him as Harry left the room

Bella looked at her for a minute until Hermione noticed her looking with many questions. Hermione explained "Living here has caused Harry to never show weakness or emotion. If Vernon or Dudley saw it then they would continue tormenting him thinking he was close to breaking."

Hermione placed her head on the table and began to cry "In reality they broke him many times. Somehow he managed to put himself together to continue. It left deep emotional scars on him. It is so hard to help him and to show him how much I love him. Its' frustrating to the point I want to hurt those that hurt him."

Bella for some reason rubbed her shoulder in sympathy. She let Hermione get her emotions out of her system. "I understand how he feels. My father, who I loved and adored, broke something in me when he betrayed me. At sixteen I wanted to find my knight in shining armor and live a happy life. Sixteen years later I wake up and find a life since then of nothing but pain and abuse."

Bella turned and looked out the window "In Azkabahn I don't know how many times I wished for death. It seemed much easier than my fucked up life." Bella had tears rolling from her eyes. She kept looking away for many minutes as Hermione watched her.

Hermione was still unsure of what Bella was really doing here. It was so surreal knowing that she was sitting across from someone she thought was a cold blooded killer and both of them were crying. Hermione looked at her differently because she did not see a killer she saw a female Harry who had been abused too. She placed a hand on Bella's hand and turned it over to hold her hand in sympathy and understanding.

Bella felt the touch and wanted to pull away but Hermione held firm and would not allow it. Bella turned and looked at her "You know the only thing that saved me was hope… I had hope that someday, some way, I would have someone that loved me and that I loved. Harry needs the same to survive, to live a normal life. That is what you need to help him focus on. Not the pain, not the hurt but the love he wants. That is what you give him." Bella looked down and softly said "He is very lucky to have his someone already."

Hermione replied "I can't do that if he keeps pushing me out at his most emotional times."

Bella smiled "Its' his safety net Hermione, it is how he survived. Just keep at it and soon you'll find that he doesn't need it anymore because he has you to catch him." Bella and Hermione sat there for many minutes deep in thought and holding each other's hands. They soon saw Harry open the door and look at them. Hermione stood up as Harry closed the door.

**Chapter 4 Harry's answers **

Harry quietly answered "Since second year Hermione's voice has answered my questions and any self- doubt in my mind."

Hermione's mouth flopped open at hearing this and she began to reread the letter unsure of what to do. The silence was palpable in the room until Hermione gathered her wits and a course of action. She got up from her seat and sat herself on Harry's lap. She looked deeply into his eyes "Harry don't be embarrassed by this at all. I love you and I accept all that you are. I am deeply flattered that your voice of reason has been my voice whispering in your ear."

Hermione looked to Bella and smiled "But before this relationship can go any further… will you be my boyfriend?" she asked with a smile. Harry's lip made a good impression of a fish sucking air. "Now listen to your voice of reason and tell me what she tells you to do." It took all of them about ten seconds to completely burst out in laughter. The heavy atmosphere that had been building in the room broke down completely.

Harry finally composed himself enough to reply "It told me that I should have a girlfriend who is far less cheeky." This caused another round of laughter from all of them. Hermione just held Harry in a hug as they settled down.

Bella looked at Harry and Hermione "You two are so right for each other. I don't understand why it took you so long to realize it."

Harry answered "I was afraid of losing her friendship if something happened and we didn't work out as a couple. I couldn't imagine a day without her in my life."

Hermione leaned back "That was my reason as well. I didn't want to lose him."

Bella watched for another minute "You know Harry you do owe Hermione another explanation and the longer it sits out there the worse the news will become." She pointed at Dobby as she said this. "Hermione for your part do not be quick to jump to assumptions and hear all parties out on this…in the end it will cause you less embarrassment."

Hermione looked perplexed for a second "What else did you do Harry?"

Harry's eye's flashed as he realized this would be a touchy subject for Hermione and he quickly realized that Dobby would be the best one to start this. "Dobby can you explain to Hermione what happens to a house elf that is not bonded to a witch or wizard?"

Dobby moved closer to where Harry and Hermione sat "I will but she will not like it I promise you. Harry's Mione if a house elf is not bonded then they slowly lose their magic, become insane and die. That is why all house elves seek to bond. Their magic becomes stronger and they are very much happier. Freeing us will kill us."

Hermione sat up straighter "What? You mean S.P.E.W's plan would cause all the house elf's to die?"

"Yes Mistress. We needs the bond to live and be happy." Dobby replied.

Bella reached forward and tapped Hermione's shoulder "Have you looked at the differences in Dobby this morning?" Hearing this caused Hermione to turn and really look at Dobby as she realized that he was taller and looked much healthier. She realized why Harry was looking nervous as he assumed she would be mad at him because of his bond with Dobby. He would have been right had it not been explained to her.

Hermione turned to Bella "Did I tell you one of the most brilliant things about my boyfriend is that he never does what is easy but instead he always does what is right, even if his girlfriend sometimes acts very stupidly."

Bella smiled at this by play between them "I think the more endearing part from my perspective is that even in his decision he took your feeling into account. It was why it took him so long to reach the right decision."

Hermione leaned back "Did he really? That is rather peculiar for a guy. You have to love him for it. I know I do." She stated as she gave him a kiss.

Harry smiled at her "Thank you for understanding."

"Harry I am not always right you know." She said with a smile "I must warn you in future disagreements the best way to deal with me is with facts and logic… that lopsided grin you have does wonders as well."

Hermione turned back to Bella and Harry "Do we have a plan of what we need to do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I haven't a clue. Other than there is another prophesy about me out there. Seems I can't do anything without a prophesy being involved."

A few minutes later as they were mulling things over, a brief flash appeared overhead. Fawkes sat on Harry's shoulder. Harry reached up and began to stroke the bird's feathers before he noticed a letter hanging from his beak. Fawkes gentle dropped into Harry's outstretched hand.

As he did so Harry felt the ring attached to it which made him very curious. Fawkes hopped off of Harry's shoulders and onto Bella's where he began to nuzzle Bella's head and trilled happily. Bella responded in kind by rubbing Fawkes's crown. Hermione watched Fawkes and Bella interact "You know that phoenix's are beings of light and will not associate with dark creatures or people not of the light. I think more than anything else I have seen or heard this morning assures me that what happened to you was the truth."

Hermione chewed her lip "Bella you are a very skilled duelist and I believe that Harry and I could use your help. Will you help to train me and Harry?"

Bella smiled "I would like nothing better. Besides there is the little thing that I vowed to protect you, so I have to be close in order to do that."

"Why did you offer to protect me?" Hermione asked.

Bella grinned "Because you are very important to Harry and I think it would cause him great harm if anything happened to you. I considered it a part of my vow to him." Dobby began to laugh a little bit at hearing this.

Dobby looked up to see everyone staring at him "Harry's Mistress Bella what you did with Hermione was a magical vow but what you did with Harry is more like a magical bond. You are already halfway to a bond very similar to my bond with Harry."

Hermione looked at him "Dobby I don't think Magical bonds or vows work like that."

Dobby stood with his hands on his hips "You don't think I am right? Well if that is the case then have your Harry touch Mistress Bella's Forehead and accept the vow and see what happens." Hermione looked between Harry, Bella, and Dobby. Harry began to chuckle as he placed his hand flippantly on Bella's head.

"I Harry James Potter accept your vow." As soon as the last syllable left his mouth Harry and Bella were captured in a white light. On Harry's wrist a Celtic vine tattoo became visible and the same appeared on Bella's wrist. The white light disappeared quickly and Harry promptly fell out of his chair.

Bella began hearing other thoughts in her head. She quickly realized that they were Harry's and he was very frightened that he had acted instead of thinking things through. He was also worried about how this would affect her. Bella jumped up and kneeled beside him.

"Harry its ok, don't worry about me. Are you ok?" Harry looked at her and realized that he could hear her thoughts in his head before he passed out. Hermione kneeled by his other side and held his hand.

She looked at him with worry "Damn that man for acting instead of thinking. What happened to him, do you know?"

Bella looked up at her "He realized we both could hear each other's thoughts and it overwhelmed him. He passed out."

Hermione then looked at her then at Dobby "Then you two actually did bond. What kind of a bond is it?"

Bella looked over at Dobby "I have no idea. I have never heard of this. Dobby do you know?"

Dobby smiled "It is less than a marriage but more than a betrothal."

Bella promptly sat heavily on her butt and placed her hand on her forehead "Well this makes things very complicated." Bella reached out for Hermione's shoulder to get her attention. "Hermione I can feel his emotions and if his relatives had shown him any kindness he would have realized a few years ago he was in love with you… he is very in love with you."

Bella gave a small smile "In fact one of his happiest memories to date is when you told him you loved him this morning. He has never heard that from someone he cared about. If he knew what love was he would have reciprocated because he does feel the same way for you?"

Hermione looked at her for a moment "This does complicate things. He is bonded to you but he is in love with me. How does that work?"

Bella looked at her "Hermione this is not a competition for his affections. If you love him set aside your insecurities and think about what Harry needs. To Harry, there is no woman prettier, more loyal, or smarter than you on the whole entire planet. He needs to be loved unconditionally."

Hermione looked down in shame "I'm sorry. We just found each other today and now this. What am I supposed to think?" What does this mean for my relationship with him?"

Bella grinned "If you had a child with him would you love him more or less than the child, do you love your parent's less because you love him." Hermione answered quickly no with puzzlement until she got it and her expression changed completely.

"No I wouldn't and no I don't feel differently about my parents. But Harry is going to wake up feeling extremely guilty that he has betrayed me. We need to find a way to keep him from thinking that way. How can we do that?"

Bella smiled "Let's ask our resident expert… Dobby!"

Dobby walked up "I see that you know I was right."

Hermione gave a smirk "You cheeky bugger… Yes Dobby you were right and I was wrong."

Dobby, uncharacteristically for a house elf, rubbed his fingers on his clothes and then breathed on them.

Bella looked up with wide eyes "You act like no other house elf I have ever seen… strange… very strange. Is there something we can do to help Harry?"

Dobby grinned "There is nothing you can do mistress Bella, there is only what mistress Hermione can do."

Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face before she asked "I can bond with him like Bella?"

Dobby shook his head no "You are in love with him and he is with you. If you bond it will be a marriage and you will become his wife. Then all three of you will be able to talk with your minds." Bella, once she and Harry fall in love, will marry also. You and Mistress Bella will be Master Harry's wives." Hermione promptly sat heavily on the floor.

"Oh Bugger, there is never a dull day with this one." She stated with concern as she flipped a thumb at Harry.

Harry still had his eyes closed but put his two cents worth in "Well are going to ask me nicely or do I have to beg you?" he gave a lopsided grin.

Hermione turned to him in surprise "You heard all of that?"

Harry responded "Not exactly. I can hear Bella's thoughts on it and it is very enlightening having her point of view." Harry opened his eyes and looked at her "She very much likes that I am bonded to her, which takes care of my guilt from this. She is concerned that her bond with me could hurt you. What I am unsure about is if you feel I betrayed you?"

Hermione chewed her lip "I don't feel you betrayed me. I am scared and jealous of the connection you share with her. I know it seems silly because I am closer to you than anyone I know. What happens to us as you two get closer? The what if is what makes me afraid and jealous. I want that with you, as well."

Harry sat up "Hermione you are the most important person in my life. We don't have to do this for you to be closer to save us being together." Harry hesitated then looked at Bella before he asked "Is that what love is? That is magical in itself." Bella nodded her agreement to him. Harry turned back to Hermione "Mione, I have loved you since almost from the first day we met. Bella just helped me to understand what love is."

Harry reached for her hand "It's wanting to do this to help comfort you." Harry touched her cheek softly "It's loving the rosy cheeks this brings because I can affect you this way." Harry reached behind her neck and drew her closer for a kiss and Hermione began to moan as he deepened it "It's hearing you moan as I kiss you but most of all its helping you be happy every day we are together and it's something I care more about than my own happiness."

Hermione sat back with a smile "Bloody hell how can a girl turn down a proposal like that." Hermione smacked his arm "You are the most adorable prat I have ever met… will you marry me Mister Potter?"

Harry smiled at her "Aren't you supposed to be on one knee or something?"

Hermione and Bella both laughed at his cheek before she answered "First rule in our house Mister Potter is that we don't do normal."

Harry smiled "Our house that sounds promising. I accept Mrs. Potter." Hermione leaned over and kissed him and grabbed his shirt collar.

"That is a very good answer Mr. Potter as the other would have involved hexing you." She gave him a cheeky smile and a wink.

Hermione turned to Dobby "What vows do we need to say?"

"Mistress Hermione there are no set vows, it is the intent that matters." Harry stood up and quickly grabbed Hermione's hands in his. He set his feet shoulder width apart and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione Jane Granger We stood by each other in very trying times. We have accepted each other's good qualities and bad. We have spent many years getting to know each other. I trust you with everything I have including my life. I vow to love you for the rest of my life and beyond. Without you I would have never known love and I give all of my love to you. This I vow as Harry James Potter, So mote it be."

Hermione gave his hands a gentle squeeze "Harry James Potter you captured my heart when as an 11 year old, you jumped on a twelve foot mountain troll to protect me. I was yours from that day forward. I have never met a more noble man than you and we have spent many years together and each one has brought me further in realizing my love for you. I vow to love you and help you to be as happy as you make me. This I vow as Hermione Jane Potter, so mote it be."

White light enveloped the both of them and on Hermione's wrist and her left ring finger a Celtic vine tattoo appeared. On Harry's wrist another Celtic tattoo appeared as did one on his left ring finger.

As soon as the white light receded Harry and Hermione both felt the other's thoughts. It was unsettling at first but soon it brought comfort to both of them. It was a minute later that Hermione then felt Bella's thoughts as well.

"_Harry do you realize that within a span of less than two hours I became your girlfriend, fiancé, and now your wife?" Hermione thought to him._

_Harry responded "It does sound kind of weird when you say it like that." _All three of them laughed_._

_Bella piped in "I don't know how to turn this bond on and off. I am sorry for your lack of privacy."_

"_I don't know if that is possible for us now… it may always be this way. We just need to get used to it." Hermione responded. "Besides think how useful this can be."_

**Chapter 5 Dursley's Punishment and a visit to Gringotts**

"_I am ok with it if you two are. It is actually getting more comfortable as we go along." Bella responded._

"_I don't' mean to change the subject Harry but you received a signet ring with your letter, a letter from E. Merridan. Do either of you recognize that name?"_

"_Bloody hell that was an alias of Merlin…Harry we need to check the coat of arms on that ring." Hermione thought._

Harry quickly brought the ring out and all three looked at it. As one thought they all said together_ "That's Merlin's coat of arms." _

_Bella quickly added "Put the ring on Harry to see if it will accept you as Merlin's heir." _Harry did so and the ring flashed as it resized itself to his right middle finger. _"We need to get to Gringott's as quickly as possible. Everything that has happened to us is no mere happenstance. I believe your inheritance will give us further guidance."_

All three of them rushed to get ready to go. Bella stopped suddenly when Harry stood in front of her holding her wand out to her_. "Are you and Hermione sure about this, do you need more time to feel comfortable with me?"_

_Hermione answered "No Bella we do not need more time to think about this. We know your mind just as well as we know our own." _

_Bella smiled at them "Thank you. I won't let either of you down. I promise."_

_Hermione smugly retorted back "No you gave a vow."_

Harry sat down in a chair and looked glum as his thoughts spilled out to the others. Suddenly Hermione became enraged at why Harry had been ill. She walked up to the bedroom door as it exploded before her. Bella and Harry stood frozen as they watched Hermione on the war path stomp to Petunia's room.

When they arrived, Hermione blew up the bedroom door and marched up to Petunia and punch her in the nose. Before she began yelling at her "You stupid cow. How could you let him do that to Harry? How could you just stand by and watch it?"

Harry thought to himself I hope Hermione never finds out what my eighth birthday present was. Hermione and Bella both stopped and looked over at Harry as the images of him tied to the stair case as his uncle and Dudley took turns with the belt before throwing him into the cupboard under the stairs.

Now Hermione and Bella were both enraged as Bella answered for both of them "You think that tying an eight year old defenseless boy to the stair case and whipping him senseless is a good birthday gift?" Bella leaned down and grabbed her by the throat. "Let me show you why it is very unwise to ever mess with a witch or a wizard."

Hermione understanding what Bella intended to do, went to Harry's room and grabbed the Dudley glass and brought it back. She transfigured it back to Dudley and then Bella stripped him of his clothes, charmed him to stick to the wall spread eagle, and Hermione shrunk Dudley's privates to 10% of their normal small size. Petunia went into hysterics as she saw Dudley treated like this.

Hermione finally petrified her so that she could not move or talk. She placed a silencing spell on the entire room. A very frightened Petunia looked up at Hermione who literally had fire behind her chocolate brown eyes. "Petunia Dursley you have been tried and found guilty of child abuse and I now sentence you to relive every harm you have caused or allowed to happen to Harry and that you feel the pain you have caused him times ten. May the gods have mercy on your soul because you will get none from me?" Hermione cast the spell and it hit Petunia with a sickly yellow beam. Within Seconds the terrible life Harry had been given was reflected on her face and on her body as bruises began to appear all over her.

Bella having watched and feeling a little satisfied with Petunia's punishment approached Dudley's back. "Dudley Dursley you have been tried and found guilty of being a bully and inflicting pain on others. I sentence you to feel every pain you have inflicted on others. Since you are but a child yourself I will not amplify your pain." Bella cast the spell and then hit Dudley with a silencing spell and watched as he screamed silently and bruises started appearing all over his body.

Hermione and Bella with tears in their eyes approached and gave Harry a hug from each side. They all three returned to his room to collect themselves before they departed.

Bella thought to them _"I can't go to Gringott's looking like myself. I am an enchantress of transfiguration and once I transfigure something it will stay that way until I change it back. I probably don't deserve it but I want a new life and a chance to start over. I want to permanently transfigure myself. Would either of you have a problem with that?"_

Harry moved forward and put Bella in a hug and thought to both of them _"There will always be a part of me that is hurt and deeply sadden by what Bellatrix Lestrange took from me. I don't think I can every truly forgive her for that." Harry leaned back and looked her in the eyes "I think that person died a month ago. The person I see before me is Bella Black a lady that took care of me and defended that little eight year old boy in the other room. I feel you deserve a second chance and I am positive that Sirius would agree."_

_By this time Bella had a steady stream of tears falling down her cheeks as Harry stood back from her. Hermione moved forward and wiped Bella's tears from her cheeks. "I agree with Harry but I looked in your mind just now and I saw everything that happened to you. It was not your fault. You were used and abused just as much as Harry was. Bella Black I find you not guilty of any crime and punish you to try and live a normal and happy life and I vow to help you." _Hermione smiled and kissed her cheek before giving her a hug. Harry noticed a brief flash of light from the vow Hermione just gave.

Bella let the tears flow as she held on to Hermione for a few minutes. Soon she had recovered and softly said "Thank you." to both of them.

She conjured a full length mirror and stood in front of it for many moments. Once she had a clear picture in her mind of what she wanted to look like, she began her incantation to make it happen. Before Harry and Hermione's eyes the once drawn and decimated figure of Bellatrix Lestrange transformed into a very beautiful and young girl of sixteen or seventeen. Her once black tresses became dishwater blonde and fell neatly to the middle of her back. Her eyes that had been violet were now a brilliant ice blue. Even Hermione gasped at her new appearance.

Hermione stood between Bella and Harry and with a slight twitch of her lips "Bella you are so beautiful I can never leave you alone with Harry. If anything happened I couldn't blame him." Hermione had to chew her lip not to laugh but Bella saw it and chuckled at her joke.

She turned to both of them and with a smirk she looked at Harry "Whatever you do don't leave me alone with Hermione, she is quite delicious herself, I might be tempted." Bella quickly leaned over and gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips. This left Hermione's mouth open and sputtering like a fish, not expecting Bella's twist on her joke.

As Harry left the room he smiled back at Hermione "I don't know whether to be jealous or envious of your girlfriend." This only caused Hermione to sputter more and made Harry laugh. Harry thought to Bella _"It left her complete speechless."_

"_I think from her fragmented thoughts we may have broken her already. Oh the good ones always go so young don't they?" Bella quipped._

_Hermione retorted back "I am not broken. I didn't expect you to kiss so well." Hermione turned three shades of red as she realized that they had heard that too._

_Harry retorted back "I am definitely envious." This caused Hermione to turn another shade of red._

"_Prat! And you Blondie we have to get to Gringott's." Bella and Harry just smiled._

They disapparated to the bottom stair leading up to the front door of Gringott's and Harry stood between the two girls as they hooked their arms in his. Many watched them walk into the bank as they made their way to the nearest open teller.

The goblin looked up and asked "State your business, please."

Harry spoke "I need to see someone about my inheritance."

The Goblin replied back "Your name please so I can find the right account manager."

Harry looked around before answering "Harry Potter."

The goblins eyebrow shot up "We have been trying to reach you since this morning but all of our owls are returning with undelivered letters. Your account manager is Slaclaw. He has been expecting you. Please follow me." Harry, Hermione, and Bella were in shock.

The Goblin led them through several twists and turns in the back hallways and they finally reached the office where the goblin opened the door and gestured them in. A fairly tall goblin rose from his desk and rounded it to greet them as they entered. The teller promptly left and Harry reached out his hand to shake the Goblin's hand. This seemed to catch the Goblin by surprise.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Harry stated to him.

"Not at all Mr. Potter" The goblin stated as he shook Harry's hand. The Goblin then moved to stand in front of Bella. "I see this is your bonded Duchess Bellatrix Black." He bowed to her and then stood in front of Hermione "And your wife Lady Black-Potter or Lady Emrys." The goblin smiled.

"Wait…what?... How did you know I was already married to Hermione?" Harry scratched the back of his head "Shouldn't her name be Lady Potter?"

The goblin chuckled as he gestured for them to sit down. "Your official title as of this morning at 8:01 am when you became a legal adult by your betrothal by bond to Bellatrix Black is Lord and Protector of the Realm Emrys-Potter-Black, thereby making Bellatrix a Duchess. At 9:24 Hermione Granger became your wife by Magical Marital Bond and is Lady Emrys-Black-Potter. Once you and Bellatrix complete your vows she will become Lady Emrys-Potter-Black.

"I am confused now. I understand the Emrys and the Potter titles but how did I come to the title of Black?"

"Your great-grandmother was Dorea Black who married Lord Harrison James Potter. This gave you a direct family tie to the Black's from your Grandmother. Your Godfather Sirius Black left you all the estates and titles in his will and the only person who could contest it would be Draco Malfoy or Bellatrix Black. Your claim is superior to Mr. Malfoy's as you are both direct descendant but yours trumps because of the will. Bellatrix is female and could only hold the Black lordship for a male son."

The Goblin looked up to see if they were still with him. "Since Bellatrix is betrothed to you any children would be from you as well. Therefore, your claim as a designated male direct descendant trumps both. Are we clear?"

Hermione smiled "As clear as mud."

Harry looked over with a smile "Hey that is what I would say." Hermione answered by poking his ribs.

The Goblin continued "Now Mr. Malfoy has already disputed your inheritance and lost." He looked at Bella "Do you wish to contest this inheritance."

Bella gave a little sly smile as she blinked her eyes at Harry "Do I wish to contest this My Lord Black as I must always obey my Lord?"

Hermione gave a smile at her as Harry arched his eyebrow "Obedience to your Lord…is it! No, Duchess Black does not wish to contest this. Can you please add Duchess Black to the Black account and add my Wife Hermione to all of my vaults please." Bella laughed.

The Goblin gave a queer look to these unusual humans "Yes, that would most definitely make contesting this will rather moot if she were on the account." The Goblin made some notes and then continued "It is customary for a multiple titled Lord to marry more than once. If one of your wives was already a member of one of the titled families, in order to strengthen the ties the alliance brings by marriage, she generally takes the non-family title thus Bellatrix becomes Potter-Black. Any Children Bellatrix has will extend the Potter Line, while Hermione's will extend the Black line"

The Goblin handed Bella a parchment "Your divorce and subsequent husband's death and the additional fact that he breached the original marriage contract brought all dowries with interest back to the Black vaults. We recorded it a week ago and that is why your betrothal this morning was accepted.

The Goblin brought the daily Prophet on his desk and slid it to Harry. "Due to the fact that the Goblins had kept detailed records of the Black's and the Lestrange's marital contracts as per Walburga Black, we provided the proof to the ministry of the curse that was cast on her sixteenth birthday. All charges against Miss Black have been dropped." The goblin stated.

Hermione reached Bella to give her a hug and whispered in her ear "See not all of your family betrayed you, there is always hope." Bella tensed up at first then leaned back looking at Hermione with a new light.

Bella smiled "Yes there is and it has been steadily growing with you two around."

Harry came back and sat where Hermione had been sitting earlier. She was now giving Bella emotional support while she kept reading her pardon over and over. Bella sat up at Harry. "Twenty days ago I could only dream and hope for half of this. I know you won't believe it but since I left and put my fate with yours, I have had nothing but good things happen to me. It may not be all your doing, but there is something about you and I will follow you and Hermione wherever that takes me." Harry and Hermione both blushed at her comment.

Harry looked at Slaclaw "I know my family left me a little money but how much money and property do I have now?" Slaclaw gave a smile as he opened an account book.

"Lord Potter, if your family's money is what you consider little… Your family was wealthy to begin with and with the accounts of Emrys and Black you have a little over 30 billion galleons in gold alone. This does not take into account the estates, homes and other properties you own throughout the world. You are most likely one of the richest Wizards in Europe, if not the world." The goblin told him.

Harry's mouth flopped open and he stared straight ahead, his eyes unblinking. Hermione's mouth formed a smirk as Bella's did too. Hermione stated to Bella "I think the mean Goblin just broke him." She said with a chuckle.

Bella winked at Hermione "Can I try to fix him first?" Hermione smiled and nodded at her. Bella got up and sat on his lap and proceeded to find his tonsils. Harry became aware as his hands went around her waist. Hermione sat in the other chair and laughed. Bella came up for air and held Harry's chin to look in his eyes. "Better Mr. Potter."

Harry eyes began to focus on her and he placed his lopsided grin on "Yes, I am fine now but if my wife catches us like this I am quite sure that I shall not live to see tomorrow." Bella and Hermione let out a good laugh.

Hermione leaned over with her chin in her hand "I assure you husband as soon as we get somewhere appropriate I shall punish you… very severely, the tart too for that matter." Hermione gave them a wink.

Bella leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear that was closest too Hermione "I should warn you that it is always the bookish ones that are the wildest in bed." Harry gave a slight shudder as Hermione blushed.

Slaclaw was laughing at the three's antics "Well, now Lord and Ladies do you wish to see your vaults?"

Harry replied "I am not sure we are that concerned with getting any money right now. I think we should place a few hundred thousand pounds in Hermione's muggle account and then we are very interested in looking at the Emry's vault." Harry thought for a moment before asking "Is there a way to withdraw money without coming directly to the bank?"

Slaclaw smiled "Of course we have bottomless money bags and a Gringott's credit card that can be used in the muggle or magical world."

Harry smiled "Excellent. Can we have one for each of us?"

Slaclaw slid three bags and three credit cards across the desk "I anticipated you would want these and had them prepared earlier as I have already added their names."

Hermione looked at her credit card and realized her new married name was already on it. "My parents are really going to kill me when I… correction, when we tell them tonight." Harry gave a hard swallow.

**CHAPTER 6 - Message in a vault**

They arrived at the lower level vaults a few minutes later as Merlin had one of the oldest in Gringotts. They got out of the cart and approached the heavy vault door. In the center there was a plate with a seal and a depression meant for the signet ring. Harry placed the ring in the depression and the heavy door began to creak open slowly.

None of them knew what to expect so they slowly peeked around the door. The vault began lighting wall sconces to light the chamber. The main chamber was empty save for three medium sized bookshelves, a trunk, and what looked like a pensive on a stand. All three entered cautiously until they were standing before the pensive.

In flowing script, they read please place your hands in the pensive liquid. Harry, Hermione, and Bella just looked at each other before all three reached for the liquid. Once they touched they were drawn to a memory.

They all landed in a grassy meadow and looked around. Hermione finally noticed a man walking towards them with grace and strength that belied his age. He approached and as he viewed the three he smiled at them. "Hello Harry, Mione, and Bella. This pensive is what the new era of humans call interactive. We can speak and communicate with each other share thoughts ideas and I can provide you training while you are here." Merlin smiled and looked at Hermione.

"Yes, Mione I am really Merlin. You need not ask as this is very real." Harry and Bella looked at Mione with arched eyebrows.

Hermione responded "What, it was just a simple question."

"Fear not Mione it is often the simplest of questions that leads to extraordinary discoveries. So never fear the question…but, as I have discovered, you bloody well might fear the answer." Merlin said with a chuckle.

"As for your training, I have set aside a special place for you to go. It is unknown to anyone of this time or realm. It will take you seven months to complete your training and once there you cannot leave until you are done as you can never go back. So I caution you to prepare yourselves and close out any business before you leave on this journey. Once a week my familiar Fawkes will take messages for you.

Everything you saw in the Merlin vault and three things you don't see must be taken with you when you leave. All can be shrunk down and placed in the trunk which in turn gets shrunk for convenience. Now if each of you will stand under a sconce and incant this spell you will find something I created for each of you a thousand years ago and these must be taken with you on your journey.

You have a few tasks to accomplish before you can depart for training. The first is Harry must remove a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar and with the ladies help, you can remove it. It is in the book now on top of the trunk.

The second is Albus Dumbledore has bound your magic. He must remove it so your true potential can be trained. He did this on the theory that you would eventually over tax your magical core and you would literally blow up. He wrongly assumes that this will occur in your battle with Voldemort, thus sacrificing you and killing Voldemort at the same time.

The third and final task is that Albus Dumbledore has the Elder Wand. It is one of the three Deathly Hallows that can control death. Your invisibility cloak is another. The last he will find by October of this year. He, like the rest of the magical community, assumes that it will increase their power." Merlin shook his head in disbelief "How can controlling death alone make one more powerful? You must challenge Albus to a duel and win, thus becoming the master of the Elder wand. I have placed another book on the trunk that you must read and once you have done so you will be able to defeat him.

I know this is much to take in or believe but what I am telling you is the way to get the training you need to defeat evil for all ages. I will see you soon so good luck and good hunting.

Harry, Hermione and Bella came out from the pensive very shook up. Harry, after a few moments, spoke first "I can't believe I trusted him so much. How could I be so blind to what Dumbledore was doing?"

Hermione came to him and gave him a hug "How could we all be so blind? It wasn't just you love. It was many others too."

Bella stood underneath a wall sconce "Come we have many things to do and not a lot of time to do them. We need to gather what Merlin left us, go meet Hermione's parents, and then we must go to Hogwarts. I think I have an Idea of what we must do to force Albus's hand. If I am right it will leave him no choice but to release his control of you."

The three stood underneath the wall sconce and spoke the spell. Out of the walls materialized three staffs. Hermione's was a bleached white wood with an Emerald of purest Green on top. Bella's was of the darkest ebony teak wood creating a black tone with the purest white diamond on top. Harry's was made from what appeared to be a honey oak giving the staff a golden hue. At the head of the staff lay three jewels an emerald to match Hermione's, a diamond to match Bella's and the last was another diamond but at its core was a another diamond made from gold.

All of them stood gasping at the quality of the staffs. They could feel the power thrumming through their arms and the staffs as they first touched them and it was like nothing they had ever felt before. Bella broke out of her reverie first "Let's go we have things to do." Hermione and Harry looked at each other before Hermione smirked "I think we have a serious Potter convert in our midst… with a mission in life.

Bella turned to them with a serious expression "Hermione I too am a bookworm and as for a Potter convert…" Bella gave Harry a once over with her eyes "I can see why you are attracted to him." Harry arched his eyebrow with a deep question on his brow as he looked between the two ladies. Hermione had a little grin on her face as she walked to Bella and hooked her arm. Harry shook his head in wonder.

They all began to shrink the contents and place it into the trunk. Harry closed the lid as they placed their new Staffs in last. Harry tapped the trunk which shrunk it and placed it in his pocket. They left the bank as it was near four pm and Hermione's parent would be home soon. As they walked out of Diagon alley Hermione had been quiet and deep in thought. She relayed her thoughts directly to her companions as they walked.

Hermione tugged lightly on Bella's arm "Why so driven all of the sudden." Hermione asked in curiosity.

Bella stopped beside her and bowed her head "Hope is a broad idea, it is faceless and formless. A dream is that hope in more detail." Bella turned to look in her eyes "My once futile hope has become a dream and the faces I see in that dream are yours and Harry's. I want that dream Hermione… it drives me."

Hermione watched her walk out the vault door as Harry walked up to her "She is much different than I thought." Harry gave a little smile "I can see from your facial expression and your eyes that you are intrigued." Harry pulled her face to look at him "I will follow your lead on this, I trust you like no other and I am beginning to trust Bella. All I ask is that no one gets hurt." Harry gave her a light kiss and then walked out. Hermione stood for many seconds in thought. She was most definitely intrigued and above all she was happy. She was now married to Harry and there was the enigma of Bella thrown into the mix.

As Hermione began to follow the two, she also began to think about what her parents were going to do when they found out about her marriage and her… do the three of us have a relationship? She relayed her thoughts directly to her companions as they walked.

"_Listen I need help with how to deal with my parents."_ _She waited for their comments but continued when none came. "I make it a point never to lie to my parents. They know just about everything I have said or done in the magical world." She calmly thought to them._

_Harry with some trepidation asked "Everything?"_

"_Yeah pretty much, the really dangerous stuff I downplay but my parents are not stupid and they read the daily prophet every day. I am sure they can put the bits together and get a pretty good picture. They know Harry has been getting the short end of the stick from the Ministry and the media for many months. It angered them as much as it did me."_

_Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and Bella grabbed Hermione's other hand "My mom knows how much and how long I have been in love with you. I am sure she has hinted to my dad my feelings. So I don't believe us being a couple will surprise them that much. What will hurt them the most is that we were married today and I am not sure how to explain it to them."_

_Hermione looked at Bella "I don't mean this in a bad way because I am quickly growing fond of you Bella, but with you in the mix and all of us bonded like we are its adds a bit of complexity to our…"_

_Bella smiled "Our relationship?"_

_Hermione smiled "Yes, but what is our relationship? Do any of us know?"_

_Bella smiled "This is all new to me and we really just met. This bond we share bypasses many of the initial trust problems new couples have. I know exactly what you are thinking and I know I can trust you. So I don't mind sharing my thoughts."_

_Bella stayed quite for a moment "I guess the best way to deal with this is to tell each other what we want." Bella took many steps and when no one else spoke up she started "I want children some day and if it would not cause a problem between you and Harry I want them to be Harry's children." Hermione chewed her lip at this. While Harry just looked at Hermione to see her reaction._

_Bella looked over at Hermione while she studied her reaction "When we were at the bank you let me kiss Harry. I assumed, because of the prophesy, that I am the family of the dog father." Bella watched them as they nodded their heads in agreement. "Since we agree that this matches the prophesy, then I don't think it is a stretch to say my vow to both of you links us together. I think that Hermione and I are to be Harry's angels that the last line spoke of. But I don't understand that because I am a long stretch from being an angel. While I think Hermione fits the description perfectly."_

_Harry leaned forward to look at Bella "Angels are both light and dark. Gabriel is the wrath of god and he has done many horrible things, that does not make him any less of an angel." Harry looked down for a moment "Bella I didn't mean that as an idea to hurt you… just as a fact that is relevant to our discussion."_

_Hermione had been chewing her lip "Bella, I know yesterday I would never have associated angel as a description for you. How could I when all I saw was before? Today, my thoughts have changed about you. I can see you being an angel… albeit with a dark past due to no fault of your own. Fawkes certainly thinks well of you."_

_Hermione walked a little further before speaking "I never expected this kind of relationship but the more time I spend with both of you the less I find myself jealous and more curious. I believe I could share and co-exist with another wife of Harry's in the same house." Hermione blushed "Bella I think that other wife being you would make it easier for me and I must admit I do find you attractive."_

_Bella stopped and grabbed Hermione around the waist and gave her a kiss. When she stepped back from Hermione, Hermione was smiling and looking at her as Bella spoke "I find you attractive too. Why do you think I chose a prank to kiss you? I wanted to see how you would react."_

_Hermione led them to start walking again "I want to have Harry's children too. I know Harry wants a big family and I share that dream with him. I think other than that I am open to what we want to do in the future. I have no set plans or wants as to where we live… I just want to be where Harry is." She finished._

_Harry had watched both of them while they talked about what they had wanted. He smiled at Hermione stating where she wanted to live. Harry brushed his open hand through his hair before he started nervously "I very much like what you said about children and being a family but it cannot, nor will I let it happen until the current threat of Voldemort is gone."_

_Harry took a few steps forward and then stopped to look at them "Quite frankly the two of you scare me. Hermione you are the smartest person I know and Bella is a close second if not the same. We cannot forget that both of you are beautiful beyond compare. You are very intimidating and I would be lying if I said the thought of both of you in bed did not appeal to me."_

"_Being in a relationship is not just about the bedroom, to me it is about loyalty and supporting the one you love through whatever problems they are having. It is a daily process of making the other person happy. I am not sure I can do that for both of you at the same time. I need both of you to help me." Harry finally noticed that both Bella and Hermione were smiling at him._

_Bella put her arm over Hermione's shoulder and stepped both of them closer to him. "Harry you maybe with the two most intelligent and beautiful women but what you just said was the most intelligent thing I have ever heard."_

_Hermione took her hand and held his "I agree because you recognize an issue and asked the two smartest people you know to help you with it. That is not stupid and neither are you. That more than anything you have done makes me believe that we can make this work. I very much want to explore the three of us being together." Hermione with a very devious smile looked at both of them "Please remember rule number of our house – we don't do normal." All three began to laugh._

_With Hermione's guidance, they apparated to her house. Bella had never been there before and had never taken the time to appreciate a muggle neighborhood. She was very taken with the domestic serenity of the very air she breathed. She turned to Hermione "You grew up here?"_

_Hermione smiled "This is a very wonderful neighborhood. There is a park just around the corner for children to play and it a good place to enjoy a book."_

_Harry chuckled "I would love to see the tree that you had marked out for reading… I can almost guarantee it is like the one at black lake."_

_Hermione turned to look at him with wonder in her eyes "How did you know that?"_

_Harry smiled and winked "I didn't really but I know my Mione and that is something she would do." Bella began to chuckle at hearing this. _

**Chapter 7 Hermione's Parents**

They had just started walking up Hermione's sidewalk to reach the front door when Bella suddenly whipped out her wand and fired a stunner at a bush. A soft thump was heard.

"_Bella why did you do that?" Harry thought to her._

"_I sensed someone hiding behind the bush by magic." She answered. _She quickly walked over to where the noise had come from and with Harry's help, dragged a body out. They threw back the invisibility cloak to find Severus Snape.

Harry began to mutter _"Perfect! Just what we need to deal with at this time."_ He said with disgust.

Bella with a small amount of fear in her voice "Hurry, we need to get him inside the house and we need to call the Aurors here."

Harry did not hesitate and lifted Snape by the collar of his cloak and drug him into the house and the front door. Once inside and the door was locked. Hermione turned on Bella "Professor Snape is a part of the order and they are always on guard duty here."

Bella looked at Hermione and held her hand up to put the discussion on hold. She conjured a chair to place Snape in and then conjured rope to tie him down. She looked to Harry "Please cast a patronus and send for the Aurors. Severus Snape is not working for the order and I can prove it." Harry cast Expecto Patronum and a silvery stag erupted from his wand. Harry sent it to get Aurors and it vanished through the wall.

By this time Hermione parents had entered the room "Would somebody mind explaining why there is a man tied to a chair in our living room?"

Hermione walked towards her Parents "Mum and Dad you have met Harry before."

Daniel Granger stepped forward with his hand out "Yes, Harry it is nice to see you again." Harry shook his hand.

"I'm sorry to bring such turmoil to your house. We were just coming to see you and Mrs. Granger." Harry told them.

Emily Granger stepped forward and wrapped Harry in a hug "It's nice to see you again Harry. As much as we read about you in the paper and how Hermione talks about you all the time I feel like I already know you."

Hermione with an exasperated tone cried out "Mother!" This caused Bella to step over and grab Hermione's free hand to provide comfort from Hermione's obvious embarrassment.

Harry grabbed onto Emily's waist with both hands and then gentle pushed her away so that he could look in her eyes "Hermione tells me that she tells you everything… so let me be the first to inform her parents that I love her more than life itself and we finally got around to telling each other that. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

Emily's face almost glowed with this news and she placed Harry back into her embrace "I am so happy for both of you." She pushed him back by his shoulders "You don't know how hard it has been not to knock you on your heads and tell you to tell each other how you felt. I don't think there was a doubt in anyone's mind who knew you that you both felt the same about each other."

Dan put his arm around Hermione's shoulder "See pumpkin was that so hard. I can already tell that Harry is good for you as he gets right to the point."

Hermione put her free hand around her father "Yes Daddy. He makes me very happy." Dan gave her a kiss on the forehead. Dan then turned his attention to Bella.

"I don't believe we met before." He stated to Bella.

Bella smiled "I am Bella Black… I am with them."

Dan chuckled as he looked at Bella and Hermione's joined hands "Yes I can see that." Dan looked at Hermione then at Bella before asking his next question "So are you a friend of Hermione's then?"

Bella gave a small chuckle before answering "I would say that we share each other equally as I met them both about the same time."

Emily walked forward with an arched eyebrow "Oh, you are going to be an enigma for us, aren't you?" Emily studied Hermione looking at Bella and then to Bella who had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Emily walked up and without preamble placed Bella in a hug. "I think we will see much more of you in the future."

Bella gave Hermione's hand a little tug "Mione your parents are sharp as tacks and they don't miss much." She gave Emily a warm smile "I am sure within the hour they will have sussed it all out."

Dan leaned over with a smile to his wife "She is very good. I got five pounds that says I figure it out first."

Emily didn't respond but merely looked at Harry for a moment. She saw the double tattoo of Celtic Ivy on his wrist and then a single ring tattoo on his left hand. This caused her eyes to flash open and then she turned back to Dan "Honey be a man about this. I got ten pounds and 1 hour of whatever the winner wants Saturday night."

Bella let out a hearty laugh "Those are very interesting stakes, indeed." Harry had by then walked behind Bella and Hermione and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"As fun and intriguing as this conversation is I believe we have a much more urgent issue that we need to pay attention to." Harry looked over at the man sitting tied to a chair.

Dan gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek "You're on… I will take your bet." Dan looked at the three "Alright so who is he?"

Harry answered "That is one our professor's at Hogwarts. To be precise that is Professor Severus Snape."

Bella added with a sneer "He is a death eater and he was lurking around the front of your house."

Emily's eyes widen in shock "That nasty potions professor?" Emily turned back towards Hermione with an irritated look "Hermione you never told us he was a death eater."

Before Hermione could respond the front doorbell rang. Dan brought back a man and a woman to the living room. The female looked at the tied up person in the chair and gave an exasperated roll of her eyes. "What an irritating prick. What has he done this time?" she asked to anyone in general.

Bella thought to Harry and Hermione _"I think the male Auror is a death eater, he works for Voldemort. Both of you spread out a little."_

Hermione walked around the far end of the couch and passed the suspected Auror death eater. As she passed him she drew her wand as if she was going to hex Snape. She quickly turned and shouted "Stupefy" to the auror who was completely caught off guard.

Harry had closed the distance towards Tonks and as Hermione stunned her partner Harry placed his wand tip at her neck. "Don't move Tonks. We mean you no harm Hermione had her reasons for stunning your partner. We believe he is a death eater working for Voldemort. It really is me and Hermione and you know us."

Tonks asked a single question "What was Remus's response the first time I called him Wolfie?"

Hermione answered with a smile "It embarrassed him and he turned beat red."

Harry added "Never mind that you did it in front of Sirius, me, and Hermione. We gave him fits about it for days." Tonks let out a very light laugh.

"I couldn't resist doing it in front of you guys. I believe you Harry. Can you remove the wand from my neck or perhaps you would like to poke me some place else with it." Tonks winked at him suggestively. This caused Harry to turn beat red and everyone else to laugh.

Tonks smiled "Harry you are as easy as ever I see." Tonks took a look around "All right someone needs to explain what is going on to me."

Bella walked over to the stunned auror and conjured a chair and then levitated him into it. Hermione had checked his pockets and removed both his wands and his knife. Harry did the same to Professor Snape who had a total of three wands on him and dagger.

Bella stood in front of Tonks and handed her pardon to her "Please read this first then I will tell you what I know."

Before Tonks unrolled the letter she looked at both Harry and Hermione "If these two are death eaters then they probable have necklaces that are emergency portkeys. Take them off of them." Tonks then opened the letter. When she finished she pulled out her wand and said an authentication spell.

Tonks handed it back to Bella and gave her a cold hard look "Should I call you aunt or just bitch."

Harry spoke up coldly to respond "Tonks I do understand your reasons to be mad but it was all a lie. Bellatrix Lestrange is dead. She was used in a blood ritual and forced to be a slave. The woman before you is not that enslaved person anymore." Harry looked at Bella "I care very much for Bella Black."

Hermione moved next to Bella and held her hand "As do I Tonks. Our enemy is not her it is these two in the chairs. Please refrain from hurting Bella until we have a chance to tell you everything."

Tonks took a step back as Harry stepped to Bella's other side and held her other hand. After a moment "I'm sorry. It's just the history that I know."

Bella cleared her throat "I of all people understand but I need you to get another trusted Auror and use veritserum to prove that these two are death eaters." Tonks looked at her and then cast a patronus. A minute later Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived.

"Auror Tonks what is the situation." Tonks quickly briefed her boss whose eyebrows shot up to his head when he saw Bellatrix's pardon and he authenticated the signatures as well. Kingsley looked at Bella "If it was anyone but you I would claim that you are crazy to think these two are death eaters." Kingsley turned back to Tonks "Administer the serum and I will take notes.

Tonks enervated Auror Dawlish first and quickly placed three drops on his tongue before he fully awakened. Within seconds his eyes became glassy and he was under the effects of the truth serum.

"What is your name?" Tonks asked.

"Alfred Dawlish." He answered dully.

"Do you work for Voldemort?"

"Yes." The auror answered.

"In what capacity?" she asked.

"I am a death eater." He answered.

"Have you committed any crimes while as a death eater?" Tonks asked

"Yes." Came his reply.

"List the crimes you have committed?" she asked.

For the next five minutes he listed a series of crimes that went from murder, rape, robbery, and accepting bribes.

Tonks next question and its answer took everyone by surprise "Name any other death eaters that works for the Ministry?"

Auror Dawlish listed forty-four minor workers, 5 other Aurors, two undersecretaries, and two Wizengmont members. Tonks turned to her boss "Holy shit! Who are we going to inform about this?"

Kingsley wiped his face before answering "Very few people as possible or I have a feeling we will all be found dead." I think we need to bring Albus in on this.

Harry stepped forward "No, I have information that I cannot share right now that brings his motivations into question." Harry looked at Kingsley closely "I know you have implicit faith in him but I am telling you that he cannot be brought in on this." Kingsley gave a stressful sigh.

"Who do you suggest we bring in." he asked.

Hermione spoke up "I think the best person would be Amelia Bones." Harry nodded his agreement.

Shacklebolt thought about it for a moment and then began to smile "I believe that is a very astute observation." Ten minutes later Amelia was sitting on the couch holding a tea cup with shaky hands.

Amelia took a sip "After reading this I am astounded at Fudge's incompetence. This could not have happened with a good Minister. Amelia kept deep in thought before she began again. "Here is what we are going to do…"

An hour later and finding that Snape was also a death eater, Amelia was pacing the floor "We cannot let either of them go but we cannot risk taking them in front of the Wizengmont. If Dawlish gets asked the wrong question then our whole cover is blown. Where can I hide them until we can get all of this sorted out."

Bella answered "I am an enchantress. I could transfigure them into inanimate objects and they cannot turn back until I cast the spell to do so. That is almost as good as a prison."

Amelia smiled "You, my dear Duchess, have once again proven yourself to me. Can you turn them into those little Nut cracker figurines? Then I can place them about my office to keep my eye on them." Kingsley, Harry, and Bella begin to laugh.

Bella walked over and began to incant a spell and then Dawlish was quickly turned into a three inch high statue to include a little drum. The next was Snape to have the same thing done to him. Amelia picked them up and looked them over. "Excellent, I think our work is done here." She turned to the Aurors and the rest of the room "I don't think I need to remind you that this never happened and your report must show that it was a false alarm." Everyone in the room nodded their heads.

"Kingsley and Tonks you are both on special assignment for me until further notice." Amelia turned to Bella "I need you to do this with everyone on this list and I would like it done by next week. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but I have taught Harry and Hermione how to do this as well. They are both enchanters now." Amelia turned and looked at them with skepticism.

"Does this have anything to do with why you were at Gringott's this morning?" she asked.

Harry stepped forward "It does Director Bones. I guess I should have introduced myself more formally. My official title is Lord and Protector of the Realm Harry James Emrys-Potter-Black. Bella is formally Duchess Black.

Amelia smiled at hearing this "Lord Emrys you may not realize this but as Protector of the Realm you have absolute power over any Ministry people… even the Minister himself. Should I assume that you have ordered us to take a vow of silence and may not reveal this to any who do not already know?"

Harry smiled "You may director." As soon as Harry gave the directive a yellow light flashed to Director Bones, Kingsley, and Tonks binding them not to reveal this secret.

Amelia winked at Harry "This will provide a means of protection for us. You have powers that can be wielded to fix some things. Can I count on your help?"

Harry responded "You may director but I will not do so on the word of just one. I will require complete disclosure."

"Lord Emrys you have nothing to fear from me and I will tell you anything you want to know, I will keep no secrets from you. This I vow on my life and my magic." A blue glowed flashed around Amelia "Harry I did that to ensure that you can always trust me. I will need your unwavering support or none of us will make it through this war." Harry nodded to her.

Amelia, Kingsley, and Tonks left after that. Kingsley had coordinated with Harry where he and Tonks could find them. Once the Grangers door was closed, Dan and Emily sat down with a sigh. It was Emily that spoke first "I don't know whether to laugh, cry, or pull my hair out."

Bella smiled "That has been how our entire day has been and I fear we have another few hours before we can sleep."

Emily grinned "All right, I will be quick about this. First Hermione, no matter what you think about your father and me we are not prudes or old fashion. We love you and only want you to be happy. We don't care what style of life you choose…just please include us in it… along with your new family."

Hermione sat up straight upon hearing that "What new family? What are you talking about?"

Emily smiled "oh, no, no, young lady. I am dying to hear what your father has figured out about this and I shall endeavor to fill in the blanks of the things he has missed."

Dan sat up straighter and looked over to Bella "You young lady are still somewhat of an enigma to me and I shall address your circumstance last… they seem to be more complex than these two. Dan looked at Harry and then at Hermione. "What time did you leave the house this morning and how?"

Hermione began to blush "I left about six this morning and I was taken to Harry's house by his house elf named Dobby."

Dan chuckled "Did you at least have your robe on?" This caused Hermione and Harry both to blush and Bella let out a little laugh.

Dan nodded in understanding and then continued "I watched three teenagers act in a coordinated manner to take down two Aurors without saying a word. I have seen experienced SAS teams who couldn't do that." Dan let that thought settle "You and Harry have a bond and are most likely betrothed to each other and it appears that Bella has bonded to both of you."

"Harry obviously you have become an adult in the magical world and have taken your titles which is why you went to Gringott's this morning to claim them."

Dan turned slightly to Bella "You are the once notorious Bellatrix Lestrange and you use to be their enemy. I don't pretend to understand everything magical but I think based on theirs and the Aurors reactions you were unjustly accused and now have a full pardon from the Ministry. You are about 13 years older than Harry and Hermione and because of your past and the complications you wanted a fresh start and permanently transfigured yourself to look like this." Dan sat back and thought for a moment "Did I miss anything?" he turned to Emily to ask.

Emily grinned at him "I am so going to enjoy my one hour Saturday night. There are few details that are important that you have overlooked. Look at Harry, Hermione, and Bella's right wrist and left ring finger." She stated to him.

Dan did and finally saw what Emily had noticed. Emily continued "Harry and Hermione are already married and it is Bella who is betrothed to Harry." Emily looked at Hermione "I believe that Hermione will betroth herself to Bella within six months if not sooner." Hermione's mouth fell open at this announcement. Emily laughed at her daughter "Hermione dear you have looked at Bella twice this evening and she at you. Both times I saw the exact same look in your eyes when you looked at Harry a few years back."

Bella sat up "Damn you are good. I didn't really think about it until you mentioned it but I could easily see what I feel now being love very soon. The bond we share makes trust and communication a non-issue for all of us. When Harry and Hermione came to my defense it really tugged at my heart and showed me that they do care… I haven't felt that in many years… it was wonderful."

Hermione laid her head on Bella's shoulder and held her hand "I am pretty sure that you would do no less for us given the situation."

Emily asked the next question "So Hermione what is your exact title?"

Hermione grinned "Lady and Protector of the realm Emrys-Black-Potter."

Dan asked Bella "What is your title?"

Bella smiled "I am the Duchess Emrys-Black… for now."

Hermione sat up with a disappointed look "You don't want to complete the bond with Harry and me?"

Bella chuckled "Mione that is not it at all but I don't want to rush things either. I have a few years of catching up to you and Harry and I think we need to strengthen our bond. Just imagine how we will feel in one or two months from now?" Hermione brightened and squeezed Bella hand.

Dan looked at the trio "So what else do you need to tell us?"

Harry stood up and paced the room in front of the fire place "You and Emily cannot stay here any longer. This house has been compromised and it will not be safe. I made a promise to both these ladies that I would work every day to bring them happiness. If anything happened to either one of you it would hurt Mione very badly and I can't let that happen."

"It's very true. Hermione loves you dearly and it is why she has worked to include you in the magical world because she wants to be close to you." Bella added.

Harry stopped to look at Dan "Is there any way I could talk you into giving up your dental practice until this war is over. The three of us must leave for seven months and we cannot leave without knowing you are safe."

Dan looked at Emily as they silently communicated and then turned back to Harry "What did you have in mind?"

Harry smiled "I believe I have some nice properties around the world that would keep you out of sight and are big enough that we could come and visit from time to time."

Bella was chewing her finger in thought "Harry I believe there is a Black property in the Bahamas that very few know about. Gringotts could place better wards on it and I am sure it would work."

Emily smiled at Dan "What do you say about a second long honeymoon and a secluded beach?"

Dan smiled "Why does it have to be secluded?" Emily smacked him and then smiled.

**CHAPTER 8 Hogwarts**

Bella called for Fawkes after they had gotten the Grangers settled into a hotel for the night. Hermione used her credit card to bill any room charges. Dan only agreed after Harry explained what all three of them were worth. While Harry and Hermione had gotten Dan and Emily settled in, Bella had returned to Privet drive to sort out Petunia and Dudley. When she arrived they were a quivering mass. She promptly transfigured them to drinking cups one that said Horse face and the other said Whale boy. She placed them in the cupboard. She went to the basement and found the trunk that had once been Vernon Dursley and transfigured his head to become another trunk inside the other. With that she promptly left Privet Drive.

Fawkes landed on Bella shoulders and began to nuzzle her head with his beak. Bella was smiling as she rubbed his chest feathers as he trilled happily. She fondly asked him if he could take the three of them to Hogwarts and the room of requirement and Fawkes happily agreed.

Once they flashed into the room Harry asked to speak with Lady Hogwarts who appeared in front of them as a middle aged woman in long flowing robes. Harry kindly asked her to transfer all of the school wards to him as the heir of Lord Emrys. Lady Hogwarts happily smiled and explain as the Protector of the realm it was his right to do so and with a flash of magic Lady Hogwarts transferred the wards to the trio.

In the headmaster's office Albus Dumbledore felt the wards shift and it had alarmed him greatly. He alerted the remaining staff in the building and they began to spend all night trying to figure out what had happened to the wards.

Meanwhile, in the room of requirement, Bella had conjured a bed for all of them to sleep in and Harry had requested a door to the prefect's bath room. Hermione had taken the trunk and expanded the bookshelves and placed the two books that Merlin specified on the coffee table. Once done she shed her clothes and met Harry and Bella in the bathroom.

They spent many minutes washing each other and generally exploring the others bodies but as they had a busy day already, decided to turn in. They all ended up by the single bed in the room and were looking at each other unsure of what to do. It was Hermione that took the lead and asked Harry to lie in the middle. Hermione smiled as she said the next bit "Rule number two – No clothes in our bed." And with that she grabbed Harry's towel as he climbed in.

Harry grumbled half-heartedly "Why do you always get to make the rules?"

Bella snickered as she winked at Hermione "Rule number three in our house – Harry must always listen to the smart women and they always make the rules."

Hermione gave Bella a high five "Oh that is a good one and it makes his whining moot." She said with a laugh. Both Bella and Hermione settled in with their heads lying on his stomach. They each could feel the steady thrum of his heartbeat which put them to sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning staring at a tent that had been made by Harry's morning wood. Bella woke up next and was looking at the same thing. She had a smile on her face and then watched Hermione staring at it in wonder. ""It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione blushed because she had been caught staring "It's huge. I saw it last night but it didn't look that big then."

Bella responded "Well we were pretty tired from yesterday and I am positive that Harry was never fully aroused." Bella moved the sheet from over it and both stared at it in the raw. Bella placed her hand on his thigh and Harry's manhood twitched from the near contact.

Hermione's eyes widen as it appeared to be alive to her. Hermione tentatively took her fingers and ran them down the side which caused Harry to give a little moan in his sleep. She smiled as she realized that Harry had reacted to her touch. This spurred Hermione on to explore more and she began to encircle her hand around the shaft. When she began to stroke it Harry's breathing increased and he began to moan a little louder.

Harry was awake now and he shifted Hermione so that she had her legs on either side of his head. Harry looked up to a beautiful site and he began by tenderly kissing the side of her legs and making his way to her center. Hermione began moaning and finding it hard to stay still. When she felt Harry's tongue on her most intimate place she felt her inside squeeze and a burst of colors flow behind her closed eyes. The sensations became so overwhelming that she had to use both hands to hold herself up.

Bella had watched and replaced Hermione when her hand slipped away. She could feel that Hermione was very close and that Harry was enjoying the sensation her hand was bringing to him. Bella turned to the side and scooted down further so that her lips hovered over his tip. The next sensation she felt was Harry's hand touching the inside of her thigh as it caressed ever closer to her center. She could feel herself starting to leak.

Bella placed her lips on Harry's cock and slowly started to engulf him as she worked her way down his shaft.

Hermione felt Harry's tongue caress her center and the sensations became too much and she screamed out her release again. Bella being tied to Hermione's feeling screamed out her release over Harry's cock. Harry feeling both of them release at once was overwhelmed by the sensation and Bella's sucking his cock made him release.

Hermione rolled over to the side and closed her eyes as her breathing began to become steadier. Harry and Bella worked on controlling their breathing too. After three or four minutes Hermione rolled over and looked at Bella and Harry "That was brilliant. I had no bloody idea it would be that good."

Harry rubbed the inside of her thigh as well as Bella's "I had no idea either." He turned to Bella "I am sorry if I took too many liberties with you. I don't want to hurt you."

Bella turn around and lay her head on his shoulders as did Hermione "Harry and Hermione if I don't like something you are doing I will let you know. Otherwise feel absolutely free to do with me as you will. That by far was one of the most intense orgasms I have ever felt."

Harry continued "I have never touched a woman like the way I did with Hermione. The knowledge of what I needed to do just kept coming in my mind and I followed it."

Bella asked "Neither of you have ever been with anyone?" Harry and Hermione both shook their heads no. "Not even with each other?" Again they answered no.

Hermione had been chewing her lip in thought as Bella and Harry talked. She finally reached a conclusion "I think I know how Harry knew what to do and I believe it will help us learn things much quicker."

Bella and Harry asked together "How did I do it." Bella dipped her head in thought. "I think Hermione your right. The knowledge had to come from me. But can we transfer knowledge like that over the bond?"

Hermione smiled "I think that we can and I know how to prove it today." She began to get up but was stopped by Harry holding on to her. She just looked at him until he began to speak.

"I think there is something we need to discuss that affects all of us." Harry started "I think we all agree that Bella is special and that eventually our love for her and her love for us will grow. I believe that it is inevitable."

Hermione looked at Bella "I agree. Physically I am already there but emotionally we need more time."

Bella bit her lower lip "I believe that also but it is my past that is making it hard for me to let go. I can already feel it. I'm sorry about being so cautious."

Hermione leaned over and kissed her lips "It's all right Harry and I are in no rush. I agree with what Harry is about to propose." Hermione then leaned up and kissed Harry on the lips "You know most guys would dive right in without a thought about that. Not my Harry… a romantic to the core. I think us waiting for Bella so that we can all enjoy our first time is the sweetest thing."

Bella smiled at both of them and then leaned up to capture Harry's lips too. "You are both willing to wait on me?" She stated with a tear rolling down her eye.

Harry gave both of them his lopsided grin "Please refer to our house rule # 1." This caused Bella and Hermione to both laugh. Harry had a mischievous smile on his face as he asked the next question "Since you two generally make the rules for our house I want your agreement that at some time in the future I get to make one rule and you have to promise to abide by it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him "Bella be very careful there is a prank in this somewhere. I have seen that look in his eyes before."

Harry looked at her "Are you scared Hermione?"

It was Bella that broke the deadlock "I promise to abide by one house rule that Harry makes." She then looked at Hermione "Come on take a chance. Harry will not do anything to make us unhappy… I trust him. It will probably be fun."

Hermione smiled "I promise to abide by one house rule that Harry makes." Harry smiled and then kissed Hermione and then Bella. "Ok my two beautiful ladies it is time to get up and start the day. We have a lot to get done before we leave."

Hermione looked at Bella "You know that made him entirely too happy and when he gets that happy he is definitely up to something."

Bella reached across to Hermione and stroked her cheek "Hermione love is not about winning it is about enjoying and this is our Harry he is too noble and most likely it will end up being a very enjoyable day for us." Hermione's smiled brightened as she helped Bella get out of bed.

**Chapter 9 Confrontation at Hogwarts**

To say that the staff was surprised and shocked when Harry came in with Hermione and another girl was to downplay their true feelings. They were literally dumbfounded. Bella conjured three chairs for them and all of them sat down at the staff table. Harry had a smug smile on his face as they had learned their first Merlin Spell in anticipation of this encounter with Dumbledore.

"Good Morning Professors. I hope your summer has been going as well as mine." He gave them all a beaming smile. It was very hard for Hermione or Bella to hold in their laughter from the expression on the professor's faces.

Harry began filling a plate and then looked up at the Professor's faces "Perhaps I should introduce everyone. To my right are Lady and Protector of the Realm Hermione Emrys-Black- Potter and on my left is Duchess Bellatrix Black. She will soon become Lady and Protector of the Realm Bellatrix Emrys-Potter-Black."

It was Minerva who finally got her voice back "Then that would make you Lord and Protector of the Realm Harry James Emrys-Potter-Black?"

Harry smiled "Yes it does." Harry looked directly at Albus which finally broke his surprised trance.

"Harry you should be at the Dursley and you must go back to recharge the wards."

Harry did not respond directly to Albus but looked over at Hermione and nodded. She brought out Merlin's Pensive and then Bella placed her memory of the night she arrived at Harry's house nine days ago. The memory of what she found played out like a projection above the staff table so everyone could review it. It ended when Bella saw Harry wake up.

Harry began "If anyone failed to notice that was Bellatrix Lestrange that appeared in my bedroom and found me beaten to the point of death by a cricket bat by my uncle and left to die." Harry looked directly at Albus Dumbledore "That innocent little boy you knew and continued to manipulate all of his life… he died that night. In his place Albus you have me. The new Harry James Potter must say, based on the evidence, that your wards Albus were fucking shit or they never existed. Because the pictures don't lie do they? I was not protected at all while I was at privet drive."

Harry let that sink in as the staff was not looking at him but were staring at Albus for an explanation. When none was forth coming Harry continued "I find it very strange that my mortal enemy, Bellatrix came to my rescue. She and Dobby are the ones who nursed me back to health and protected me when my uncle decided to finish me off. My uncle lost his head as my mortal enemy protected me at the risk of her own life, not the order of the Phoenix or your bloody wards.

Minerva slapped her hands on the table "Albus Dumbledore what games are you playing at? You have many things to answer for and with my dying breath I vow that you will make the truth known."

Albus was flustered but answered "Minerva there is much more at stake here than just failed wards."

Minerva leaned forward "Fine Albus but based on what I have seen I cannot take your word on good faith you must explain it to me in all its' bloody detail."

Fillius too spoke up "I too am unwilling to just accept your word Albus. We are all adults here let us hear your reasoning."

"I cannot reveal why things must happen a certain way. I am sorry I cannot tell you." Albus stated as he arose to leave.

Harry yelled "Lady Hogwarts as Lord and Protector of the Realm I hereby seal the great hall from anyone leaving or entering." Behind Harry a middle age woman in her long flowing dress appeared.

"It is as you wish my Lord." The lady stated.

Minerva in surprise asked "Who is that?"

Hermione answered "That is Lady Hogwarts who answers the call of the Lord of the Realm."

The great hall locked and sealed the main door, blocked the upper windows, and then animated the suits of armor to guard each of the entrances.

Harry stood up and looked at Albus "I have learned much more than you realize in the last few days Albus. I have learned of all of my inheritances that you so carefully tried to hide from me. The richest being the Heir of Lord Emrys also known as Merlin."

Both Hermione and Bella stood up next to Harry and held their hands above their heads and all three yelled as one "Staff to me!" With a flash of light all three brought down their distinctive staffs. The three bowed their heads and began to mutter an incantation that no one at the table could hear or understand. Their staffs began to glow and the three raised their heads.

"Albus Dumbledore you are before the Magical Triad to be judged." The three said as one voice. "We implore you to heed our warning and depart from the path you have taken. You risk unleashing a great darkness the likes the world has never seen when your foolish plan fails. The Triad is the only hope for this Realm. Repair the damage you have done. This is your final warning." The three held their staffs above their heads and the spell was broken.

Bella, Harry and Hermione flicked their wrist and their staffs disappeared. Bella and Hermione both sat down in their seats. Albus was standing behind his chair in awe at what he had just seen. He was completely baffled as how he should respond.

Harry watched Albus for many seconds "Albus do you need further proof as to how far you have slipped from the light?" Albus's only response was to look directly at Harry. Harry shook his head when Albus still refused to answer "Bella would you call your new familiar to you?"

Bella nodded "Fawkes." In a flash of light Fawkes landed on Bellatrix's shoulder and began to nuzzle her head and as Bella softly rubbed his feathers causing him to trill with merry delight.

Fillius stood up from his chair "Albus how much more evidence do you need to see your way is not right. A phoenix is a bird of light and for him to abandon you means you have traveled a long way down a dark path. Fix what you have done."

Harry looked at Albus who still did not say anything. Harry sighed "Albus to show you how wrong you are the lady before you and who has bonded with a familiar that was once yours… she was once known as Bellatrix Lestrange. What does it mean when the second most evil person is perceived as to be more of the light than you are?"

Bella looked at Albus "Fawkes wishes to tell you that he quit talking to you two years ago because he tried to warn you and you would not listen. Fawkes originally belong to Merlin himself and it is Merlin who put in place the Triad as a fail-safe should evil ever get too much of a foot hold. You are the reason that he had to activate the fail safe."

Albus finally sat down heavily in the chair and tears began to leak from his eyes. Minerva went next to him and spoke "Albus you always have been a foolish old goat and it is time to let the next generation handle the world's problems. I believe we are in very fine hands. " Minerva softly placed her hand on his shoulder "Albus please fix what you have done."

Albus after a minute sat up straighter in his chair and then looked at Harry before he began to cast a spell to unlock the many binds he had placed on Harry's magical core. Within five minutes as the last binding fell away a massive magical wave flew from Harry and washed over everyone. Harry's Eyes glowed and he removed his glasses not needing them anymore.

Bella and Hermione eyes quickly followed suit as the bond caused all three of them to feel flush with their new found power. Hermione was the first one to speak "Bloody hell… Harry how much of your power was bound?"

Harry turned to her "If my calculations are correct about 65 to 70%.

Bella quickly turned to him "You have got to be kidding me. Voldemort does not have this much power and I know he has done many enhancement rituals."

"Harry you aren't accounting for our bond and how it affects our power. Have you?" Hermione asked.

Professor Vectra who had been sitting quietly throughout this "I think with the binds making you core diminish while you have grown, it has forced your core to expand like a weightlifters muscle. Now that the bindings are off, the levels would be an exponential number increase not just a multiple. There is probable no way to measure it… not arithmetically anyway.

Albus got everyone's attention "There is some more you need to know Harry. There are objects out there that must be destroyed before you encounter Voldemort."

Bella spoke up "If you are talking about his Horcruxes we already know he has seven of them to include the one in Harry and Voldemort himself. The diary Harry destroyed in second year is another. We have Hufflepuff's cup as that was in the Lestrange Vault and is now in the Black vault. There are three more out there that we need to find.

Albus spoke up "I believe I know where another is it is the Gaunt Heir ring. I believe I have its' location and I believe another one is a locket that was once Lord Slytherin. I am trying to find its' location.

Harry had been thinking for many minutes "Albus the Gaunt ring maybe one of the Deathly hallows. If you find it and can destroy the soul in it, can you place it where no one could ever get to it?"

Albus looked closely at Harry "Do you know where the other Hallows are Harry?" Harry looked at Albus and then looked at Albus's waist band where he had his wand. Albus eyes flashed as he knew that Harry knew what it was.

Albus stood up and rounded the table "I Albus Dumbledore challenge Lord Emrys to a wizards duel."

Minerva stood up "Albus what in god's name are you doing?"

Harry held out his hand to stop Minerva as he stood to face Albus "Minerva he is doing what must be done. Leave him be." Harry turned to Albus "What do you forfeit if I win?"

"I will forfeit my wand and if I should win I ask for yours in return." Albus stated.

Harry replied "I accept your challenge and your terms." Harry then waved his hands and a dueling arena appeared in the main hall. Both he and Albus stepped to opposite sides.

"_Bella and Hermione please place a very soft cushioning charm behind Albus. He is giving me the Elder Wand." _Both gasped as they hurriedly jumped up to stand behind Albus.

Albus and Harry stood back to back and counted off ten paces. They turned and bowed to each other with their wands raised. Albus had a small smirk on his face as Professor Flitwick yelled "Begin."

Albus quickly fired off a series of spells that left Harry surprised and shocked. He felt knowledge of how to duel pour in his mind. He blocked, dodged, and shielded all of the spells that came at him. He allowed Albus to continue until he found a pattern to his spell casting. With a smile Harry continued to evade Albus's attacks. During a brief pause Harry cast a spell which caused all the tables in the hall to surround Albus and they rotated forcing Albus to hold a shield as Harry would time his shots to slip through the small gaps between the spinning tables.

Harry shot three times from different locations until Albus had become accustom to defending. Harry then blasted a reducto at Albus's feet before he apparated to the rafters above him. He fired off three quick stupefies as Albus was looking down and had no shield in place above him. The first Stupefy hit him just as he looked up.

Harry quickly apparated to the dueling platform and placed the tables back in the hall where they belonged. He came to Professor Dumbledore and kneeled by him before lifting his head and enervating him. Albus's eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Harry.

"That was a most fascinating use of the tables in a duel I have ever seen." Albus shook his head before he continued "And the selective apparating was most inspiring as well." Hermione and Bella and the rest of the staff all made it to the stage.

Hermione excitedly stated "You do realize that duel last a little over an hour, don't you." Harry looked up in surprise.

"I was so focused it only felt like a few minutes." Harry stated to them.

Fillius patted him on the back "You were in the zone as they say Mr. Potter. There is nothing like it in the world. I wish that school was in session because from what I just saw I would give you at least 1,000 points for that exhibition. That was one of the best and cleanest duels I have ever seen."

By this time Albus was able to stand and he looked at Harry as he held out his wand to him "Harry… I mean Lord Emrys; I believe you have earned this wand. It only knows one master and will not work for any other." Harry took the wand and then bowed to Albus in respect.

Harry smiled at him and then placed his new wand in his wrist holster. He then took his old wand and held it out for Albus "I would be deeply honored if you could find your way to use this wand. It is a good and just wand and I believe it will work well for you." Everyone who surrounded them gasped at hearing this. Albus gentle took the wand from Harry and then waved it as gold sparks flew from its tip.

Albus looked back at Harry "Yes, I believe it will do nicely." Harry did something very unexpected and hugged Albus. Albus was unsure but then returned the hug.

**Chapter 10 Preparation for a journey**

It was another hour before the new trio made it back to the room of requirement. It was almost noon. Bella and Hermione began finishing the two books that Merlin had told them to read first. It took them three hours to complete them and Harry tended to them with food and drinks as they needed while he read a third.

Hermione sat up and motioned for the two to come and sit with her. "It is now time to test my theory from this morning. Harry you didn't read either of the books that Bella and I did. I want you to focus on my mind while I think of the text I just read. Harry did so and within minutes the knowledge from the rituals that Hermione had read were fully in his mind as well.

Harry waved his hand and cast a small purple flame spell from Merlin's spell book. Hermione was clapping as she did the same. "It works, Bloody hell, it works."

Harry thought back to the duel "Bella, I think I must have tapped into some of your knowledge for dueling as I had a wealth of knowledge while I was up there. It is the only way I can explain it.

Hermione excited "Bella focus on my mind while I think of the text and then I will do the same for your text." They did so but when Hermione started receiving text from Bella, Harry was there too.

Bella put a smile on her face "That was amazing. Harry did you get all of that."

Harry smiled and then cast a silvery shield from the text Bella had been reading. It was nearing six o'clock and they decide to have dinner in the great hall with the staff. All the teachers were talking animatedly about the duel from earlier. They greeted everyone cordially and sat down to eat.

During the course of desert Albus spoke to Harry. "Can I ask you a question about today?" Harry grinned at him before nodding his head. "What would you have done if I had said no?"

Harry looked at him and then sighed "Your plan was flawed because you did not control the trigger. I controlled it. If you failed to heed the warning I would have forced your hand by challenging you to a duel and then pulling the trigger myself. You must understand that your plan would not have worked because by the time I could get to Voldemort, through his lackey's my magical core would have been so depleted that I would not had enough magic to explode… only die."

Albus reply was "I had not thought of that… Oh dear indeed."

"Albus just remember nothing happens in a vacuum and you cannot predict everyone's actions. Those that fully understand what is going on are in a much better position to adapt when things go wonky and overcome any unforeseen events." Albus merely nodded his agreement.

They had been in the castle for more than two weeks and continued to study many of Merlin's tomes. Every morning they practiced dueling with Bella explaining some finer points they could work on. Fillius had been coming by and showing him some of his insight as well.

In the afternoon they would study the tomes and then the evenings they would share each other's knowledge gained that way. It was on the 13th night of their research to find the way to rid Harry of the soul piece in his scar that Harry became frustrated. He slammed the current book he was reading and said with some excitement "We are never going to make it to our training. Tomorrow we take Hermione's parents to our Black home in the Bahamas and then everything is ready for our journey, everything but this damn piece of moldyshorts stuck in my head." Harry banged his head on the table.

Bella and Hermione looked at each other and winced as they heard him bang his head again. They both got up and drug him to the bathroom to let him relax and unwind. It was an hour later that Harry's brooding began to abate. Hermione was on one side and Bella was on the other relaxing in each other's embrace. Harry sighed "I am sorry I nearly had a meltdown."

Hermione began to laugh "Nearly had a meltdown? I think you melted all right. Has the bruising and swelling of your forehead gone down."

Bella looked at it and gave a slight first "No… no wait it has gone down, the rest of the swelling is normal for the male in his species." She giggled at him.

Harry just looked her "Ha, very funny." All of them started to laugh then.

It was a few minutes later that they settled down and Harry held both of them tight to him. "I really am sorry I just want to get on with this and be done with Voldemort so we can begin our lives together."

Hermione placed her hand on his chest "We understand and we feel the same." They finished a few minutes later.

The trio headed back to their room. Hermione and Harry were laughing as they were playfully groping and tickling each other. Bella watched them for a second as a smile came to her face. She thought to them. _"Please come and sit with me for a moment I have need to talk with you." _

"_I have not been completely open with you because I had feared you would think badly of me. I had a lot of mental baggage when I came to you and both of you have given me your care, concern, protection and love." She thought._

_Harry held up her hands "Bella I know there are parts you have hidden away from us. I sense more than anything that you feel ashamed about those events. I even let Hermione know and made sure her inquisitive mind did not cause you any pain." Bella then with tears in her eyes knelt before them and placed her head in their laps._

"_Harry I know you did but it made me feel so guilty for holding back." Bella replied. "The trouble is that with each wonderful kindness you give to me it makes me much more afraid to tell you because I don't want to lose either of you. It is a sick vicious mind game and I blame it all on my tormentors."_

_Hermione rubbed her back and softly added "Bella I don't know what it is that you feel you can't tell us but I assure you that Harry and I will not abandon you because of it. My mother was right I do love you and the parts of you that you have shown us and your willingness to make us happy have only strengthened that."_

_Bella sniffled "The thing is I finally realized that by holding back and not telling you my tormentors have once again reached out to hurt me. The only way I can free myself is to let the two people I care about the most know everything about me." Bella cried as the tears rolled down her cheeks._

_Harry and Hermione focused their minds on Bella as she open the door to the closed parts she had hidden. Thirty minutes later they all emerged from the memories she had. Harry had picked her up and carried her to the bathroom where they lay her in the water and both of them tenderly washed and bathed her. Bella began to relax and enjoyed the care they showed her. She could see with their touch and their eyes that they were not disgusted by her at all. She could see the love they had for her._

_Harry carefully sat Bella in his lap as he held her. "May I tell you what I saw from everything that happened to you?" Bella couldn't answer but nodded her head instead. "What I saw was someone who was severely tortured and abused for many years and that person's will did not succumb to those that would ravage her. Instead she became more ruthless than they and they soon became her prey."_

"_The part I most admire about what I saw was when she was given the opportunity, as afraid as she was she took the path back to the light. She was so strong that no matter what they did to her body, her spirit remained hers. Nobody can ever t/ake that away from you and that is the part that I vow to love for as long as you let me." Harry reached down and held her face as he kissed her with passion. When he moved back there was no falseness in his words, actions, or thoughts… he truly loved her._

_Hermione turned Bella's face to hers "I agree with everything that Harry said and I think what I found most endearing is that you came to rescue and save the first love of my life. Without you Bella I would not have Harry, he would have died. I saw the care and concern for him in your heart. He belongs as much to you as he does to me. For that alone I will love you and protect you as long as you will let me."_

_Hermione got down on one knee and held Bella's hand "Just remember rule number one of our house…we don't do normal. Bella Black I would be honored and very happy if you would marry me and Harry. Will you marry us?" Hermione stood and held Bella's head as she gave her a deep kiss that left Bella just as breathless. When Hermione leaned back she looked at Bella with love._

_Bella inside was happier than she had ever thought possible she was screaming yes inside but she got a playful smirk on her face "If I think about it longer will you both kiss my like you just did. Those kisses were really hot." Bella could not help but start laughing at their facial expressions._

_Harry and Hermione looked at each other and mouthed "Torture." Harry grabbed Bella arms and Hermione started a slow playful walk with her fingers up Bella's very ticklish side. Bella began to squirm trying to hold in her laughter. _

_Harry leaned in very close to her ear and whispered "I am afraid you have left us no other choice but to tickle you into submission. Your lovely girlfriend intends to tickle, tease, fondle and arouse you until you scream your undying love and devotion to us. Then you must yell out loudly that you will marry us."_

_Bella was laughing and getting extremely aroused by Harry trailing kisses down her neck. "OH, foreplay I really like that." Bella's breathing became more rapid as she felt Hermione hands and lips caressing her breasts. Bella began to moan as their attentions made her very aroused. She turned and quickly captured Harry's lips and left them only when she needed air. _

_By this time Hermione had moved down and had begun to caress her soft folds. This made Bella moan much more loudly. Harry had abandoned her arms to begin to caress her breasts. BY the fifth minute of this attention Bella was begging for release. Harry and Hermione placed her on soft towels and then Harry used a charm to stick her arms above her head while Hermione did the same to keep her legs spread apart._

_This made Bella extremely aroused as she could do nothing to stop them from touching her. Harry kissed his way down her stomach then to her thighs and finally reached her core and moaned as the sensations were getting her so close. Hermione had taken her hands and began to tweak her nipples which brought ripples of pleasure to her core. In another five minutes she was truly begging for release as they brought her to the brink several time before backing off._

_Hermione smiled down at her "Bella Black I love you. "Will you marry us? As soon as you say yes our husband will give you the release you desire."_

_Bella opened her smoldering eyes and leaned up to give Hermione a kiss. "I love you both; of course I will marry you."_

_Harry as soon as he mentally heard her vow proceeded to bring Bella the release she desired. Within a minute she was screaming out her pleasure as Harry kept playing with her as she was coming. After her third orgasm Harry released her legs and Hermione released her arms. Bella lay back limp from the bliss she was feeling._

_Harry and Hermione began kissing above her as they ran their hands lightly across her skin which made her quiver in delight. They broke the kiss to look at her satisfied smile. "Love I think we may have broken her." Hermione stated in mock concern. Bella began to laugh as she opened her eyes and looked up at them._

"_When will we get married?" Bella asked them. Before they could answer "Could we do it tonight? I want to feel Harry inside me and I won't feel complete until he is." Bella then kissed Hermione's nose "For you I have a naughty little surprise that I am sure you will enjoy greatly. I want to make love to you as well."_

_Hermione looked at Harry and saw in his eyes that he wanted to be married tonight. "Yes, Bella we will do it now in fact."_

_Bella jumped up and headed in the other room "Come on you two Fawkes said he has a special surprise for us. He is going to help us say our vows." Harry and Hermione both began to laugh as they got up holding hands as they went into the next room._

_In the middle of the floor was a pentagram drawn with three circles at its center and with three triangles centered in the circles. Hermione studied the diagram. Bella turned to them "It's a marriage circle and Fawkes has promised to give his blessing to our marriage. Fawkes was on a stand next to the pentagram trilling happily as Bella stroked his head._

"_We must call our staffs and access our triad magic to take our vows with." Bella stated._

_Harry looked at her "What is going to happen if we do it this way?"_

_Bella replied back "I don't know I am following Fawkes instructions… I trust him and this will not harm us."_

_Harry and Hermione without a second thought held up their hands and summoned their staffs. Bella did a second after them. Bella instructed them in which circle to stand in and they began to chant for their triad magic. With a small breeze to announce the Triad magic's arrival, they lifted their heads as Bella began her vows._

"_I Bella Black vow to love and honor my husband Harry Potter and my wife Hermione Emrys-Black-Potter. I vow to fill their days with the same happiness they give me. I vow to protect and defend them as my love demands. This I vow as Lady Bella Emrys-Potter-Black. So mote it be." An arch of energy shot out of Bella's staff and touched both Harry and Hermione's staff._

"_I, Hermione Emrys-Black-Potter vow to love and honor my husband Harry potter and my wife Bella Emrys-Potter-Black. I vow to support them in all that they choose to do and to give them the love and Happiness that they give to me. I vow to protect and defend them as my love demands. This I vow as Lady Hermione Emrys Black-Potter. So mote it Be." Another arch of energy shot from Hermione's staff and touched both Harry and Bella staffs making the original energy beams twice as large._

"_I Harry James Potter-Black vow to cherish, love, and honor my wives Hermione Black-Potter and Bellatrix Potter- Black. I vow to protect and defend them from all that wish to harm them. I vow to make each of their days special and to support whatever they wish to pursue. I vow to make theirs and my children's world better than what we have known. With Triad Magic this I vow as Lord and Protector of the Realm Harry Emrys- Potter-Black. So mote it be." _

_A beam of emerald energy shot forth from Harry's staff and enveloped them in a dome of energy that joined with Hermione's and Bella's. Fawkes flew to the top of the dome and landed and began to trill a calm soothing melody which reached every corner of the castle and in to Hogsmeade. As Fawkes trilled, he began to drop tears into the energy and the energy pulsed as it flowed through each of their staffs. _

_Harry's head looked up to the ceiling and his scar began to pulse to the rhythm of Fawkes tear drops. Soon a black ghost image emerged from his scar as Harry began to scream in pain. The ghost continued to emerge until finally it was no longer attached to Harry. As it reached the dome of energy, it disappeared in a terror filled scream. _

_After three minutes Fawkes completed his song and the three moved to the center of the pentagram where the energy dome depleted itself. Harry fell to the floor unconscious. Bella and Hermione kneeled to pick him up and carry him to the bed. Hermione quickly ran to the bedroom to clear the blood from his forehead. Both of them were crying as they could not feel him within their minds. Both of their eyes became heavy and they lay next to Harry and fell asleep._

_Harry awoke with a start and his eyes popped open his last memory was of a strange ghost substance coming from his forehead. He reached to touch it and found that his open scar had closed. His senses felt a new awareness to them as if a cloud had been lifted. He looked beside him and found both Bella and Hermione sleeping beside him. He visible relaxed as he felt safe, warm, and content by their side._

_Harry closed his eyes and searched for Bella's and Hermione's minds. He found himself on a deserted beach and saw two figures holding each other. He approached them and heard both of them crying. He got within ten feet of them and calmly said "Hello."_

_Hermione and Bella both jumped when they heard his voice. When they saw him they promptly launched themselves to feel his arms around them. Bella finally got control of herself "Harry are you alright?"_

_I think so I just woke up a few minutes ago and saw both of you sleeping. I reached out with my mind to feel you and ended up here. I am fine. I really have never felt better._

_Hermione kissed his jaw "Do you know what happened?"_

"_I think I am finally rid of Tom Riddle's soul fragment. How does my forehead look?"_

_Bella touched it "Your scar has closed up and it looks like it has faded a little."_

_Harry got a lopsided grin on his face "You know it is not every day a bloke finds himself on a beach like this with two extremely beautiful and sexy women." Harry looked around and motioned them to get closer as he whispered "You know if you want to have some fun we could have it but we have to keep an eye out for my wives… we can't let them know." He gave them a big smile._

_Hermione leaned forward "I don't know Bella. He is very sexy but seems to be a bit scrawny we might want to throw him back and wait for a bigger one, what do you think?" Bella let a light laugh out as she moved forward and grabbed his shaft to work her hand slowly up and down it._

"_I don't know love he is awfully sexy and rather attractive." Bella looked down and he seems to be growing by leaps and bounds, it is rather impressive tackle he has here." Hermione reached down and tenderly fondled his balls which caused Harry to release a small moan._

_Hermione had kneeled down and had placed the head of his cock in her warm wet mouth. Bella kneeled down too and continued to slowly up and down while Hermione worked more of him into her mouth. Hermione released him from her mouth and Bella took over as Hermione continued to play with his balls._

_Harry's knees were getting weaker and his moans came out stronger. Soon Harry was letting them know that he was about ready. Hermione then placed him back in her mouth and continued until he released. Harry fell to the ground with a smile on his face._

_They snuggled up to him and he began to lazily trade kisses on each of their necks and ears as they were kissing each other. Harry asked Bella to lie on her back and for Hermione to kneel above her where the girls were now face to face._

_Harry began to rub their butts and their centers as the girls began to moan. Harry leaned in and began to lick and kiss their centers until he had worked each girl to an orgasm. He placed a special spell on himself and then he quietly asked permission to enter the girls and taking their virginity. Both girls began to feel him enter them and could feel his size begin to stretch them._

_Harry was very careful to go easy and monitored the amount of pain they were feeling. He soon found their barriers and with them urging him on, he burst through where he stopped until they adjusted and the pain had subsided._

_Within minutes both girls were panting heavily and all three could feel the buildup to a very pleasurable experience for all of them. Bella began to cry as her emotions became as overloaded as her body and they soon succumbed to a blissful release. Hermione and Bella cried out and Harry drove into them as deep as he could as he signaled his release._

_Hermione had laid her head on Bella's shoulder as she shifted to the side and Harry lay down on the opposite side of Bella. They had their eyes closed as they enjoyed the post coital bliss. Hermione looked up at Bella who opened her eyes and looked at her. Hermione then reached over to Harry and caressed his cheek._

_Hermione looked down at Harry's lower region where she saw two penis's staring up at her. She lifted in shock "What the hell is that?" Hermione asked_

_Harry rolled over and placed his hands behind his head with a smug smile he looked at her "My creative solution to how to satisfy my wives at the same time or as professor Flitwick would say that is a most creative use of transfiguration for dueling._

_Hermione began to bust out laughing which made Bella wonder what was going on. She looked down and saw exactly what had Hermione in stiches. Harry had transfigured another Penis above his natural one. Bella began to bring a full Bella laugh as well._

_It was a few minutes later that Bella and Hermione had settled down on each side of Harry in wonder and awe. Bella looked at them and smiled "In our house we definitely don't do normal. How did you ever come up with this idea?"_

_Harry smiled "I wanted our first time to all be together and not one of us waiting their turn. So after beating my brains out, this is what I came up with. Hermione and Bella just looked at him before they both answered together "Our dear husband that was Brilliant!" they exclaimed to him._

_Harry very satisfied now replied "Thank you… you may grovel at your leisure my ladies."_

_It took Bella and Hermione all of ten seconds to pounce before their fingers began their all-out tickle war on Harry. It would be thirty minutes later that they all fell asleep with very happy smiles on their faces._

_CHAPTER 11 _

_Bella woke up first the next morning to find her head lying on Harry's stomach she could not help but to smile at the joy that she felt. Somehow Hermione had ended up behind her and had wrapped herself around Bella in a hug. She was surrounded by a very warm flesh blanket of her husband and her wife._

_Hermione awoke next and realized that she felt a very soft and warm body in front of her. She reached out with her mind and felt Bella's joyful emotions which made her smile. She felt the same happiness in her heart too._

_Hermione thought to her "Love, what do you think about spending the day with my parents and the sexy beast we call a husband?"_

_Bella giggled "I don't know dear that is a hard one to consider. You, the dead sexy wife and the sexy beast all day on the beach… I don't know I think my mind would melt down within the first hour." Hermione laughed._

"_The Sexy beast votes yes to this idea but would like to add that this will be a no clothing day on the beach." Hermione and Bella laughed at his address of himself. _

_Hermione asked "Is this an order from our Lord and Master." Harry had to smile at her. He jumped up quickly and looked down at his two wives. _

"_Oh yes your Lord Sexy beast has spoken." he stated as he helped both of them to stand up. He twirled both of them around and pointed them towards the bathroom. He snapped his fingers and two leather bands with a pendant with the letter P on them appeared around their necks._

_Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile "He did not put slave collars on us." She thought to Bella and then added "I believe we have created a monster."_

_Bella began to chuckle "This is all your fault Hermione; you went and called him our Lord and master."_

_Hermione gave an innocent look at her fellow wife "Me?" she questioned. "It was you that started this or did you forget what you said "My lord Black?" Bella began to laugh._

_Before they could say anything else they both felt a sharp smack on their rear ends. This caused them to yelp in surprise "Silence, your Lord has not given you permission to speak only obey." He said in a commanding voice. He snapped his fingers again and two leather bands appeared on their wrists and then forced their arms behind their backs._

_As they were led to the bathroom, Hermione leaned over "Is this making you as horny as it is making me." Bella gave a slight blush "Oh, most definitely… let's not tell Lord sexy beast about this or we will never hear the end of it."_

_Both felt two arms wrap around their shoulders and a sexy whispered voice "Oh, I assure you that he already knows as Lord Sexy beast is all knowing and all seeing." Harry stated. Hermione and Bella rolled their eyes at him but began to giggle. They astutely turned their heads towards him and gave him a kiss on his cheeks._

_Two hours later they arrived at the Grangers hotel room to find the Grangers packed and ready. Emily opened the door to find her daughter and Bella with Collars around their necks and blushing. As Hermione passed her mother she whispered to her "We created a monster." She began to giggle at her mother's facial expression._

_Emily then watched Harry come strutting in following them. She almost burst into laughter as she watched. Harry came in the living room to find Dan with a surprised and shocked face. Harry arched an eyebrow at him "Those questions you have sir are under the heading of things you never…"Harry waved his finger at him "… ever want to ask your son-in-law."_

_Hermione piped in with a blush "This is most definitely in that category." Harry snapped his head to give Hermione a warning look. "Sorry my Lord." She had a small smile as she said this and threatened to laugh at the surrealism of this whole situation._

_Harry leaned towards Dan and whispered with his hand cover his mouth so the girls didn't see "It is 2 against 1 at my house so I had to even the playing field a little. How am I doing? Do you think I should be sterner?"_

_Dan's mouth flopped open and then he placed his fingers in his ears just before he began singing the theme song to the smurfs. He promptly stood and went to the bedroom. Everyone else in the room began to laugh very hard. Harry finally crawled between Bella and Hermione to sit with them._

_Emily sat in the chair that Dan just vacated and looked at them before she noticed that Hermione and Bella both had engagement and wedding rings on. Her eyes flashed with excitement "Did you guys do it, did you get married?" Bella and Hermione just lifted their hands and nodded. All three women jumped from their seats and hugged._

_After a few minutes and descriptions of the triad ritual Harry cleared his throat. Bella gave a quirky smile "Yes, My Lord. We should get on with our business here as you did promise your loyal subjects a day of fun on the beach. I just have one question." Harry nodded for her to continue. "If I talk out of turn as Hermione did can I expect a punishment similar to this morning?"_

_Harry arched his eyebrow "You seem to be an eager little beaver about punishment." Bella's eyes gave a twinkle and her grin became feral._

_Bella looked between her legs and then back to Harry "Oh My Lord, my beaver is very eager!"_

_Hermione fell off the couch in laughter, as did Emily, as Harry blushed three shades of red. Harry sighed out "I suppose it was unreasonable for me to believe I was in charge really."_

_Hermione quickly snorted out "Oh no my Lord it is a perfectly good assumption to make as long as your loving wives say so." This caused all of the women in the room to lose it in another fit of laughter. It took them another five minutes to settle down._

"_I suppose if you are ready we should make to the Bahamas." Emily stated as she brushed the tears from her eyes. When the three nodded at her she stood and retrieved Dan and their luggage. Within ten minutes they each had bags and Harry held out a rope they were using as a Portkey._

_Towards the end of the day Dan and Emily had sat on the Veranda and had watched the three playing in the beach. Dan had already commented that the three never left each other's side. In the late afternoon they had given up all pretense of having any control when the three removed their swimsuits entirely. Dan had sighed but he realized he needed to relax._

_Emily rubbed his thigh as they sat and watched in amusement. "Hermione sat me down earlier and had a frank discussion about her relationship with her spouse's"_

_Dan smirked and shook his head "That term is going to take some time to get used to. Especially since it involves our 'by the rules Hermione."_

_Emily smiled "I know Harry really got her away from that little bint she had." Emily leaned her head on Dan's shoulders "She is worried about Bella. She is pretty sure that there are things she bottles up inside."_

"_Have you seen some of the things that Bella has been through? It's not surprising," Dan stated. "She needs time and lots of love. Harry and Hermione can give that to her. They just need to be patient and understanding for her."_

_Emily smiled and rubbed his chest "That is exactly what I told her." _

_It was after dinner that they all toasted the coming months ahead. Hermione gave her mother and Father a hug. Dan and Emily made sure that Harry and Bella received the same. Emily kissed their cheeks. "Harry, we will expect you here for Christmas. We want to celebrate with all three of you. So make sure you keep each other safe." The three nodded their agreement and held each other's hands._

_They grabbed the Portkey and vanished._

_They arrived in the room of requirement and spent the next day packing their things away and preparing for their journey. They had been looking forward to their training but now that it is upon them the weight of the reality was different than they had expected._

_It was just about dinner time when they finished. They had thought about staying in the room to eat but decided that they wanted to say goodbye to the staff. They had just seated themselves in the great hall when the main door opened. A tall silver toned man walked in. His clothes were like none they had seen before. His sandals were made of a soft wood that did not clump as he walked. He had pants that covered his legs but instead of covering his middle they were open and a small breech cloth covered his gentalia. _

_Harry stood to get a better look at the man… no Harry thought, this is not a man it was something much different. Harry saw that his shirt was a pull over type and that it was made of a fine material that he had never seen before. It almost shined even in the low candlelight. His face was the most pronounced difference being longer than a humans face. His nose and lips were thinner and his eyes were slightly larger with a distinctive slant to them. The most startling feature was his white hair and his pointed ears that poked out through his hair. He wore a strange sword strapped to his side with a bow and arrow slung on his back with arrows attached to the bow._

_Harry had never seen anyone or anything that looked like him before. The person came to within five paces of Harry and stopped with a smile upon his face. He placed his hands together and bowed to Harry "Greetings honored one." The person said._

_Harry placed his hands to his side and bowed to the being not knowing what else to do. He then thought "Greetings, although I do not know you I am honored." Harry stood up and stepped closer holding his hands palm out. "We have never seen your kind here before."_

_The person smiled "Ahh, but you have, we are around you and the rest of the wizards every day. We are seen, but never really looked at other than to be ignored. If we were not there then the wizard world would cease to function." The being only smiled as he said this._

_Bella and Hermione stood up together "You are related to the house elves?" Hermione questioned._

"_Yes!" responded the being._

_Albus moved to stand beside Harry "You look very much like the descriptions I have read about of High Elves. The House Elves are the tribe that was left behind when the High Elves left for another realm."_

_The being nodded to Albus "I am a high elf not born in their realm."_

_Bella grinned "Then you started life as a House elf." The being nodded to her to acknowledge her statement as true. _

_Harry scratched his head in thought and then got excited before he jumped and gave the being an embrace "Dobby…where have you been. I thought something happened to you."_

_Dobby was shocked but happy that Harry had figured it out. "Harry Potter I was summoned to the high elf realm when I completed my transformation two days after you sealed your final bonds to your wives. I have been there being instructed as I am to be your guide for your training."_

_Harry smiled "Really, I was worried about where we would be going and who we would meet there. This is much better."_

_Hermione moved closer "Mister Dobby I have about…"_

_Harry put his arms around Dobby's shoulder "a million questions she wants to ask you in the span of two or three minutes." Harry turned to Dobby "Just so you know when a female human uses mister in front of your name it is usually a bad thing." This brought everyone at the table a good laugh_

_Hermione huffed and walked over to Harry "Harry James Potter do not ever interrupt me on a quest for knowledge it will end up being bad for you."_

_Harry looked at Hermione and then to Dobby and winked "I rest my case." He then turned to Hermione and began to placate her feelings "Love, my intent was never to stop your endeavors. I only wish to see that our guest had a chance to sit at the table and rest from his long journey. Then he could tell his story and thereby answer many of your questions."_

_Bella smiled at him "Harry that was very good but I am afraid if it were me that you would have to kiss me as well." Hermione almost laughed when Bella said this but put on a stern face before Harry could turn back to face her. Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss. Hermione placed her head on his shoulder "You are such a suck up." The whole table began to laugh._

_Harry and Dobby sat at the table while Dobby told them of his travels. The staff was enamored by his tale as were the three travelers._

_Once they were back in the room, Dobby spoke of another reason he was here. "I am expected to come back with you to our realm. There I will train with you and I have been allowed to bring one other with me."_

_Hermione asked "Who is the other?"_

_Dobby answered "My mate winky but in order to do that she must bond with you so she may go through a metamorphasis like me. Will you help me?"_

_Bella laughed "I knew there was something odd about you when we were at Harry's. We will help you."_

_Dobby brought Winky to them and they bonded her to them. She passed out from the bonding and by the next morning she had transformed into a beautiful female High elf. All three could tell how happy they both were at being together again._

"_We can leave tomorrow morning if you would like." Dobby stated to them. "We will have a busy seven years ahead of us."_

_Harry sputtered "Dobby we can't stay away seven years. Voldemort will have taken over by then."_

Dobby smiled "To you it will be seven years, to the human realm it will be only seven months." Dobby walked closer to Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder "Harry I can no longer call you Master as I have been transformed and I am truly free now. Although as your friend, I am at your service."

Harry placed his hand on Dobby's shoulder and gave him a lopsided grin "Dobby had I known four years ago that this was the way to get you to stop calling me master I would have done it then… cause I bloody couldn't get you to stop any other way. Some might even call you stubborn." Both of them laughed.

**Chapter 12 – High elf realm**

Hermione was sitting under her favorite tree she had found by a babbling brook soon after they had arrived in Effersham, a lovely elven city deep in the woods within this realm. They had been there for over a year. Every day was running, breakfast, then weapons training followed by proper elven etiquette. Their training had spent much time on proper civil etiquette and how to handle social situations. They had been teaching them how to govern.

Merlin had finally confided in them that most of their training was not in how to defeat Voldemort as they were already powerful enough to do this. Defeating evil was evidently not a hard task. Merlin revealed that throughout time what most rulers had forgotten was what happens after the evil is defeated. It is far more important in keeping evil away for future generations if the victors govern correctly.

Merlin had considered this dilemma for years before he finally reached a conclusion. Those that defeat evil in battle were very good at winning the war but very bad at politics. They loathed the subtleties of maneuvering others to accomplish a goal and their very nature wanted a more direct confrontation than politics allowed.

Merlin laughed as he thought of King Arthur and the many times he had to quell Arthur's frustration after a hard day of negotiations. If Arthur had his way he would have gone to war too many times to count.

Merlin brought them to the elven realm as they had not known internal war for over ten thousand years and there was very little bigotry or favoritism in their society. If you were an elf you were treated a certain way and if you were not an elf you were treated the exact same way until you proved yourself unworthy. Of course with any society some did not follow the rules all the time.

Hermione was fingering her book in deep thought. Poor Harry hated politics with a passion. Hermione understood Harry on this as his experience thus far had found political pundits and people's belief a fickle mistress. One day he would be heralded a hero and still mistreated, the next he would be seen as a rising Dark lord and mistreated even more. To him Politics had always been about pain and he did not trust politicians at all.

It had been an incident within the first four months of their arrival that solidified things for Harry. There had not been a human in this realm for thousands of years. To say that an idea is not alive is one thing but to say no feeling existed is another. People and elves always have an initial fear of the unknown and this causes their expectations to err as how this difference can hurt them.

_FLASHBACK_

One Elven had taken umbrage immediately to three humans in his realm. Any chance he got to speak out about the negative in regards to humans he would. It was one day that in Harry's presence in the social courtyard had brought out the worst in Ashwind and he said some unkind things about Bella and Hermione. Bella and Hermione heard this and immediately rolled their eyes as they knew how Harry would react.

True to his nature Harry did react but not in the way anyone expected. In Elven society to solve minor disputes the elves developed accord. Both parties would enter a small pit and state their grievance. This could be anything from talking calmly to each other, to yelling at each other, or at an extreme, to a duel to the death. Yelling was frowned upon as uncivilized and dueling was considered barbaric.

Harry stood upon the dais before the pit "Ashwind of Effersham, I Harry James Potter of the human realm call you to accord." The entire crowd came to a quiet hush as they had never had other than two elven do this. After five minutes a very surprised and unsure Ashwind entered the pit with Harry following him.

Harry began as he had called the accord "Ashwind I have listened to you for over a month decry the uselessness of humans and their need to leave the Elven realm. You voice your belief as to how superior the elven are to humans."

Harry walked closer to him with his eyes aflame "Today I heard you specifically attack my mates and wives honor. This I will not tolerate, to do such a thing is to physical take a knife upon my heart and the love I have for them and cut it into pieces. Each hate filled word that attacks them takes away from that which I hold dear."

Harry turned his back to Ashwind which is a great insult to Elven during Accord and addressed the crowd. He held his arms up outstretched "I am a human. I give warning and challenge to all Elves, do not attack that which I love and hold dear, it is the worst attack of my person and it will be an automatic challenge to accord, This I vow. So mote it be." The crowd gasped as Harry flashed white and his magic rippled forth across them.

Ashwind had felt Harry's magic and there was a look of madness in his eye. "Human you have insulted me within the pit and I now challenge you to a duel to the death!" he screamed at Harry.

"As you wish Ashwind... Since you chose to challenge I chose the means. Ashwind will use no magic and will only be able to use a sword. I will use no offensive magic and I will carry no weapon at all." Ashwind began to laugh and chortle at Harry's proclamation.

"Human you are as stupid and useless as you are inferior." He stated in glee.

Harry in response saw an Elven child with a puzzle in hand. He walked over and knelt down to speak with them "May I barrow this for a few minutes, I promise to give it back." The elven child smiled and handed it to him. Harry returned to the center of the pit and turned his back to the sword wielding Ashwind and sat cross legged as he worked the puzzle.

Ashwind enraged charged him and swung his sword to behead Harry in one swift blow. To everyone's shock the Sword stopped one inch from Harry's neck and a loud gong was heard. Ashwind, in shock shuffled back a few steps. If nothing else Ashwind was persistent and for thirty minutes he tried numerous times to kill Harry. Harry neither paid attention to or acknowledged Ashwind's efforts. At the thirty minute mark Harry raised and yelled out "I did it I am not an idiot." This caused many in the crowd to chuckle.

Hermione and Bella yelled out from the side "That remains to be seen husband just wait till we get you at home and finish with you." This brought a bawdy laughter from the crowd.

Harry turned to Ashwind and held his hand up for him to stop. Harry then turned to the Elven child and knelt down to hand them the puzzle back. The child smiled at him. Harry stated "I thought I would never figure that out."

The child stated back "It is a hard puzzle to master sir."

Harry's face became happier "I don't feel inferior at all now."

The child's face looked puzzled "Sir..."

"My name is Harry."

The child continued "Harry, I don't think you are inferior at all." The child looked around his shoulder at Ashwind. "In many ways I would say you are superior but I am just a child after all."

Harry chuckled "I think you are very intelligent child." Harry took a concerned expression "Do the human females still look mad?" he asked the child.

He stepped to the side of him to look at Bella and Hermione and then stepped in front of Harry again "They do not look very happy right now."

Harry stood up "I guess I should finish this and try to make it up to them."

The little Elven boy tugged his sleeve "It might help if you said you are sorry…a lot. It works with my mom anyway."

Harry laughed "I'll try that…thank you." Harry stepped into the pit and Ashwind, very tired, fell to his knees.

"I yield Human. You have bested me."

Harry walked to him and bent down and took his sword and threw it at a stone with his enhance strength spell. The Sword buried itself to the hilt. Harry turned back to Ashwind. "You were not fighting me; you were fighting the fear within your heart. My death would not have changed that fight within you."

Harry called Bella and Hermione over to him. When they arrived Harry turned and knelt down and held their hands "I apologize for allowing my problem to cast doubt upon your honor and I promise to do better in the future. Oh, the little Elven child over there says I should say I am sorry a lot." Hermione and Bella bent down and kissed he cheek.

Bella whispered in his ear "You are in big trouble mister!"

As one they straightened up and voiced "You are forgiven husband." Harry stood and turned back to Ashwind.

"You must do the same." As he pointed to Ashwind. Ashwind very confused did as he was told. Harry stated loudly "Because I did not take your life I now demand that you spend two or three hours every day so that you may learn about us and not fear us." Ashwind nodded his assent with a bowed head.

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Hermione smiled at the thought of the punishment he got at home. They tried to snog him to death as she and Bella thought fighting for their honor was the sexiest thing he had ever done. Hermione reverie was broken by footsteps coming toward her. She looked up to see Bella coming with a book in hand. Bella had adopted her tree for reading as well. They often set side by side while they read underneath it.

Hermione smiled "Is our husband out causing mischief?"

Bella laughed "When does he not?" Hermione chuckled too before Bella explained "Actually he and Ashwind were going to explore a waterfall cave on the other side of the city.

Hermione sighed and then began to play with the grass around her which was a sign for Bella that something was bothering her. Bella sat down and then scooted closer to Mione so that their shoulders were touching. She gazed at Mione to understand the emotions that were playing across her face. Bella saw love, concern, and worry. Bella reached across and held her hand "What is troubling you?" she asked softly.

Mione looked into Bella's eyes and gave a faint smile to her. Mione sighed "I am concerned for you."

Bella's brow furrowed "Me? Why would you be concerned about me? I am happier than I have ever been."

Hermione arched one eyebrow at her "Are you as happy as you could be? That is what worries me." Mione let that sit with Bella as she puzzled through it. They sat for a minute and when Bella said nothing more Mione continued.

"Bella, I had five years with a troubled boy, who was beaten, starved and mistreated. You and I have worked miracles on him over this last year. You more than I, have understood his need to close off himself out of fear of being hurt. Together we have helped him open up and talk about all his pain and for our effort we see a much happier man and husband. He is truly beginning to heal."

Mione looked at Bella's face for any reaction and found no surprise or curiosity there. Which she thought was telling for what she wanted to discuss "Harry had been abused for thirteen years and even he admits that he could not really heal until he found someone to talk about what he had felt." Bella turned her head away from Hermione's gaze.

Hermione squeezed Bella's hand to reassure her before she stated anything further "I love you and Harry loves you but the fact is you spent sixteen years being abused and only once have you talked about your pain." Hermione steeled her resolve to continue as Bella began to quiver and knew that she was scared. "I was told to be patient with you but my mind says that if things stay the same, then you will become too comfortable and eventually you will believe it is not important enough to talk about anymore."

Hermione continued "I have at different times, when the three of us are doing things, noticed that your masked expression falls away and a deep furrow appears, as if bad memories seep into the present. Then, just as quickly as it appears, it is gone behind your mask again."

Bella turned back to her and wiped tears from her eyes "Sometimes your powers of observation are very inconvenient." Bella sighed "Being with you and Harry is better than I expected. It is so great that I can almost pretend that it was someone else who was treated that way. I don't want the other life to invade this new life we have. I don't want to taint it."

Hermione gave a quirky little smile "If I had a million dollars for every time I have heard that line. I would be a rich girl."

Bella smiled "Hermione, you are a rich girl."

Hermione chuckled "Ok, I would be two million dollars richer anyway."

"Who else said that to you?" Bella asked.

"This very good looking, fabulous quidditch seeker, with brilliant green eyes… who happens to be our husband." Hermione saw the look of understanding in her eyes. "Who by the way used that as his excuse in third year as to why he never told me about how bad it was at the Dursleys."

Bella looked very serious and then she started to laugh "You know it is a perfectly valid point of logic for those that are emotionally impaired." Bella looked over and saw Hermione's sour face and straightened up quickly "Sorry, bad joke."

Hermione tugged her shirt down to straighten it before she gave Bella a stern look "Be that as it may, You should talk to Harry about it and when he tells you that he was wrong for thinking that way, then I shall expect you to start talking about you." Hermione allowed a clever smirk to appear on her face "For your information the term is emotionally challenged. Emotionally impaired is a negative term and is not used in civilized society."

Hermione held it in for many seconds until Bella's face revealed she recognized what she had just said. Hermione broke out in a full belly laugh. Bella spent the next five minutes chasing Hermione through the trees and ranting about being called uncivilized. The older female elf who had been watching them shook her head in disbelief. "What an odd people they are."

**Chapter 13 Courtly help**

_A couple of months after Bella's and Hermione's discussion there was an middle aged female Elf who came to the house one night seeking a place to eat and a place to rest. Bella was cautious as always around new people never saying much but always observant. Hermione revealed her excitement and thirst for knowledge and Harry played the jovial host._

_They had learned that every society had certain expectations for interacting with each other. The three had learned quickly that this new realm had certain expectations and they learned them well. When the lady casually walked up to their little cabin and introduced herself as Firdell. As Elven custom dictated, they invited her in for a meal and gave her a place to rest._

_They all listened intently as Firdell told them that she was from a very small Hamlet and had been traveling four days to get here. She had lost her last son to fall from a cliff and had always wanted to wander the realm and learn. Since she had no further ties to her hamlet she began her journey._

"_I know what it is like to have no feeling of connection and offer you a place to rest if you wish." Harry told her. Firdell smiled and accepted his gracious offer. The next morning she left early to see the city._

_It was two days later that she returned with an unusual offer for them. She had found nothing that really interested her in the city. Since she had no first-hand knowledge of humans, she would trade her knowledge of elves for room and board with them. The three agreed readily to her offer and set her up within their home._

_Firdell ended up being a wealth of knowledge and even Merlin concluded that her knowledge was far greater than his own and readily agreed to defer to her for Elven governing and customs. One of the first things she was able to correct was Harry's attitude towards politics itself._

_She had become frustrated by his seemingly inability to grasp the political interaction necessary to persuade others to an idea, she lashed out at him "How is it a warrior such as yourself can have great courage and strength but not the wisdom to realize that politics is just another form of dueling?"_

_Harry looked at her. At first he was stunned by her stinging voice but slowly her words reached him. "How can this be dueling? There is no honor in what politicians do, they manipulate and lie."_

_Firdell laughed at him "Yes, you dolt it is dueling. It is not with swords it is with words, thoughts, ideas, and persuasion." To make it honorable you do not manipulate or lie, you persuade. Harry the greatest battle is one that is never fought. If all parties feel that their needs are met and their goal attained there is never a need for battle. What I fear you have learned previously is politicians acting badly because your society has lost its' balance. One group has gained control and has perverted it._

_Harry looked at her for many minutes deep in thought and like a light bulb that finally had its switch turned on, Harry had a light in his eyes just like the many times when his resolve finally clarified before he met the troll, the basilisk, or the wraith of Tom Riddle junior. Hermione knew that look well and she knew that tomorrow would find a new and determined Harry and god help any politician that got in his way._

_Harry gave a nod of his head and stood up from the table "If you will excuse me for the rest of the day, I must properly prepare myself for learning." Bella and Hermione looked at each other in shock and surprise._

"_Bloody hell if I had known that would get his attention I would have done it months ago." Hermione quipped. _

_Firdell smiled "Next week we can cover how to properly motivate someone, if you like?"_

_Bella grimaced and said sarcastically "Yeah, I think that would be fabulous as until now his wives had forgotten how."_

_In the days that followed Harry became a man possessed to learn all he could about every nuance that social interaction could bring. Bella and Hermione noticed a marked difference in Harry over the next few months. They both liked the difference because Harry had never seemed so alive or responsive to them. Bella believed a dose of Harry was more intoxicating than any aphrodisiac she had ever heard about. Hermione did not disagree with her._

_It was just a few months later that Hermione and Bella were introduced to house rule number ten. Harry walked brusquely into the door and stood at the end of the table before placing his hands behind his back to look at them. He gave a small smile to them "Good day my ladies, your lord and Master is home." He announced._

_Bella and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes before Bella responded qoutishly "What is my Lord's desire?" she asked him._

_Harry did not move or waver from his look at them "My first desire is always the approval and love of my wives my lady." Hermione watched him and could feel his presence like she never had before. It was having a profound effect on her as her insides were quivering._

"_You always have that from us my lord but if I may be so bold what is your second desire?" Hermione asked with great curiosity._

_Harry gave her a bow "My lovely wife is astute as ever however, before I can answer my second desire I wish both of my wives to stand before me so that I might inform you." Bella and Hermione were completely gobsmacked and both were curious as to what Harry was on about. They slowly stood unsure of what else to do. They made their way over to him, straightening their clothes._

_Harry looked at them for a minute releasing his magic to wash over them. This caused both of them to look down as his stare was so intense. Hermione began to breath harder in anticipation. "Do you remember your promise to me two years ago?"_

_Bella spoke up "Yes, my lord you could make one rule for our house without question by either of us and we must obey it."_

_Harry answered "That is correct and what is the difference between a spousal promise and a magical vow?"_

_Hermione as always took the challenge "A vow would be mandatory but a spousal promise is freely given but could have some negative effects if not followed."_

_Harry nodded as if he was in agreement "I invoke house rule # 10 for our house which states when I come home and proclaim myself as Your Lord and Master, for the next twenty-four hours you will believe in your hearts and mind that you are my slaves and will obey without fail. You must make a magical vow to this."_

_Hermione's head popped up "Harry? What are you up to?"_

_Harry looked to Hermione with no expression on his face "Hermione, you will either live up to your promise or you will not. You must make your decision from all that you already know as I will provide no further explanation until your vow has been made."_

_Hermione's mouth fell open as she looked at Harry in disbelieve. What in the world is he playing at? She thought to herself. She finally looked at Bella who had been quiet through all of this. There was something about the way that she was standing. It seemed as if her shoulders were slumped down. This concerned her a little._

_Harry turned to Bella "What is your answer my lady Bella, will you honor your promise?"_

_Bella heaved a sigh and brought her wand up "I Bella Potter-Black vow to believe in my heart and mind that I am Harry Potter Black's slave for 24 hours after he announces he is my lord and master." The magic of the vow flashed as Harry accepted the vow._

_Hermione stood in complete disbelief of this whole situation. She did not know what to make of Harry's attitude. It confused her to know end and made her very unsure. It was quite unsettling. She finally noticed that Harry was looking to her for her answer. She was completely bolloxed as to what to do._

"_Hermione let go!" Harry said to her. Hermione flashed her eyes at him in recognition of that saying. It was the same thing she told herself whenever her need for rules and order kicked in and wasn't necessary. So she did "I Hermione Black-Potter vow to believe in my heart and mind that I am Harry Potter Black's slave for 24 hours after he announces he is my lord and master." The magic of the vow flashed as Harry accepted the vow._

_Harry snapped his fingers and both of their clothes disappeared; collars appeared around their necks, as did bands around their wrists and ankles. As this was occurring Bella and Hermione did a complete mental shift in their way of thinking to truly believe they were slaves of Harry._

_Harry stepped towards Bella and softly caressed her face "Bella you have made remarkable progress in the last year. There is a part of your heart that is always waiting for the other shoe to drop. This troubles me as does any burden on your heart. It is inevitable that in any relationship we will cause pain to those we love, it is unintentional but we are three different people and it is bound to happen. You need to trust that I or Hermione would never cause you pain or hurt you on purpose. You have faith in us but you do not fully trust us. I did this tonight so you can test that trust and feel comforted by it and not fearful of it." Harry kissed her as she held on to him tightly._

_Harry then moved to Hermione "For you this is completely different than for Bella. I have felt over the last year that you want to let go and you don't always want to be in control. By doing this, you have no choice but to let go. I will not let anything bad happen to you and you will be safe." Harry held her close to him and kissed her warmly."_

_Harry stood back from them and looked "Thank you for trusting me and I promise to keep your trust and build upon it. Hermione for your first instruction from me we have a wife here that is very afraid of what has happened. She is very frightened of those who have complete control over her as I do now. Tonight we will cleanse from her heart, all the doubt she has. We are going to the pool._

"_Master!" Hermione blurted out before she realized what she said and began to blush. Her eyes became wide as she understood she truly was his slave for the next 24 hours. He had total control over her. All she had to do, all that she had to think about, is what her Lord commanded her to do. Things became much simpler for her. Inwardly she smiled as this realization hit her._

_Hermione calmed down some "Master… you mean that all of what you just did is to help us?"_

_Bella looked at him and then turned to Hermione "He has definitely hit one of my base fears to relinquish control of myself to another and to trust someone that much." Bella turned back to look at Harry "I am scared… very scared."_

_Harry gave her a reassuring smile "I knew that you would be. My hope is that after doing this a few times and seeing that someone controlling you that truly loves you makes all the difference in the world. Then your trust of me and Hermione will follow through to our normal lives."_

_Hermione asked him "What do you get from this… Master."_

_Harry smiled "First, this will help Bella. Second, I believe this will please you Hermione and allow that cosmic brain of yours to take a night off so that you can learn to relax a bit more. Third, there is still a part of me, that little boy shoved into a cupboard, that believes he is not worthy of two exceptional women. The fourth reason is to add a little spice and the unexpected to our love life."_

_Bella seemed shocked "Wait master I am confused. You don't feel worthy of us? How can you not!"_

_Hermione began to smile "The same way that you cannot fully trust because of what has happened in each of our pasts." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Harry "Our bloody brilliant Master figured out a way for all of us to get something out of this game." Hermione gave him a kiss._

_Harry smiled when she withdrew and then became serious "Slave did you have permission to touch me or kiss me?" Hermione had a surprised expression on her face as she began to stutter a response. Harry walked up to her and softly said "I believe that you showed a serious lack of discipline and I believe I shall have to punish you." Harry stuck his hand up and snapped his fingers which caused Hermione's hands to be bound together behind her._

_Hermione felt her insides quiver as she replied "Yes, my Lord." To herself she thought Let the games begin!"_

_The next morning Harry entered the kitchen and found two very talkative women at the table. They both had big smiles for him as they served him tea and breakfast. Once he was done he was sipping his second cup of tea when he asked them "So, how was your first night of being slaves?"_

_Bella looked at him and chuckled "What a wonderful conversation starter… Master." She had a very amused look on her face._

_Hermione answered the question first "I had my doubts at first but it was kind of fun for me." Hermione gave a slight blush "I found being bent over that fallen tree and punished… well it was very erotic."_

_Bella smiled at her before turning her eyes to Harry "I can now associate at least one memory of being controlled by someone very pleasurable. I find myself more curious than afraid of it." Bella took another sip of her tea "I am very impressed with how devious you can be. I took a moment to look up magical spousal promises…there is no such thing. It was complete and utter bollox for you to make us believe we had to honor our promise." She said with a smile._

_Harry began to chuckle "First I would like to point out that I never affirmed the belief about promises that Mione spoke of… I just never corrected her understanding."_

_Bella merrily chortled "To your benefit I might add."_

_Harry continued "Second, I personally believe that it is very important for husbands and wives to honor their promises. It helps us to trust one another."_

_Hermione suddenly began to laugh "He completely outwitted us on every level. He took control of the entire situation and had us do his bidding. We literally talked ourselves into becoming his slaves." Hermione's eyes became smoky "I find that a smart master is very desirable for me."_

_Bella quipped back "Never mind it was a very pleasurable night for us and very exciting as well."_

_Firdell stood behind them "I thought it was excellently played as well Harry. You got them to do exactly what you wanted by neither lying, or deceiving them. In the end all needs were met and there was never a need for conflict. This is the way politics should be."_

_Harry looked at her "Yes, I know that now and I can appreciate the subtleties of it as well. I am looking forward to applying this on a bigger scale." _

_Bella and Hermione mouthed to each other "We have created a monster!"_

**CHAPTER 14 – An alliance revealed**

Harry, Hermione, and Bella continued this routine for the next three years. Every morning they would rise and exercise, eat breakfast, weapons training until lunch, Work with Merlin on their Triad magics, and then go into town to interact with the townspeople with Firdell.

By the second year of this Firdell had set a goal before Harry to become elected by the city elves as their Voruun representative. The city was segmented by politically sections called voruuns. Each voruun had three representatives to bring issues before the royal court council to be heard.

Within the voruun's, the representatives were expected to handle minor issues by directing, or assisting the people within the voruun to reach an agreement or resolve the issue. Firdell's challenge to Harry was daunting as no human had every represented an elf in a voruun. It took many days of politicking on their part but in the end Harry was elected to a position by a narrow margin.

By the following year Harry had brought such a unique a way of dealing with the voruun that there were many elves pleased by his representation of them. The city had six voruuns sections. Each voruun also had a single Royal Court council seat that handled city wide issues. The council was made up of six seats and the seventh seat was held by the queen. They met each week to discuss any issues brought before it.

Harry was soon asked to occupy one of these seats in the fifth year. He found the position challenging and enlightening. It was during this time that he was formally introduced to Queen Iralan. She was a very elegant elf who looked no more than 30 or 40 years old. She had a beauty that was astounding and centered on her large eyes which many were drawn to.

From the moment Harry had met her there was a familiarity about her that Harry could not put his finger on. During his sixth year within the realm, Iralan finally did something that brought this familiarity into focus. Firdell had a habit when she was otherwise occupied with reading of twirling her feathered pen around her lips and nose. Firdell had done this so many times he had often asked how it didn't tickle her. She would always reply it does and that is why I like doing it. Iralan did this often during council meetings and it finally hit Harry that Iralan and Firdell were one in the same.

As everyone left the council chambers, Harry purposely put his papers away slowly. When finally it was just him and Iralan alone, he got up and headed for the door "Will we see you for dinner tonight, Firdell?" he asked her.

Without thinking, Iralan answered "Oh, yes tell Hermione and Bel….." Iralon's words caught in her throat as she realized what she had just said. Her head quickly rose and her eyes were wide with surprise. She immediately studied Harry to see how he would react.

Harry put his hands behind his back and walked to the opposite side of the table from her. He gave her a lopsided smile which Iralan returned with one of her own "I told you that tickling your nose and lips could be very distracting."

Iralan studied her feather and then realized how Harry had figured it out and began to laugh at the entire situation. She was soon brought back to focus on Harry by his next question.

"I suppose I should be mad for the subterfuge but I have such high regard for Firdell that I am going to assume you had good reasons for what you did." He stated.

Iralan studied him for a few moments before answering "I am sure that many believe it is wonderful to be the queen. They often don't think of the worst parts of it or the burden's it carries. I have been queen for over a thousand years. I have had no family for the last three hundred and it is a lonely position to find oneself."

Harry chuckled at her "Being famous, in the spotlight, it is very easy for people to see only what they want to see. They never realize that you just want to be treated like everyone else. Yes, I know this feeling well. Back home they call me the boy who lived. They never see me as just Harry."

Iralan cocked her head as if doing so helped her to understand the person before her. "You, Hermione, and Bella have been like a surrogate family to me. You give me a place I can be myself without worry of how others will interpret every move or gesture I make." Iralan sighed "There was a more queenly duty for it as well. I needed to understand how much humans have changed. You, Hermione, and Bella are not the norm for humans. As you three repeatedly say 'We don't do normal at our house.'

Harry looked at her in understanding "I have no issue with what you have done, I understand it. Tonight however, you will tell my wives." Iralan nodded. Harry left for the door "I will see you at our house." Iralan smiled because Harry just told her it was still her house too. If nothing else she had his support and for some strange reason she felt butterflies in her stomach and in her loins.

Iralan smiled as she watched Harry leave out the door. She had been wondering how to tell her new family who she really was. She was afraid of how it would change their dynamics and interaction when they found that Firdell was the alter ego of the queen.

Iralan stood up and walked to the window and looked out at the horizon. In her heart she knew that she cared for all three of the humans who had come into her life, how could she not. Many of the things that Harry did, his mannerisms reminded her of her own lover Kyyvan before he died. She believed Kyyvan would succeed her one day and become her King.

A small tear trickled down her face as she was going to lose Harry, Bella, and Hermione for they would leave this realm next year. She would be alone again and it saddened her greatly as she would miss her new family.

Iralan was freely crying as her long-time friend Eshron walked in the room. He slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ira you cannot go on this way. You have bonded with those three. They should know this. You must tell them how you feel." Iralan did not reply she just kept staring out the window.

Firdell entered what had become her home for the last four years. She was worried as to what her housemates would say after she told them. Harry walked up to her and kissed her cheek as he had done countless times before. He saw the worry on her face and gave her a hug.

He softly whispered "Do not fear the outcome; I will stand with you no matter what."

Iralan/Firdell smiled and held his hand as she looked at him. She went to the table and sat down while Hermione and Bella finished preparing the meal for them. Bella looked at her with a smile.

"How was your day Firdell?" she asked.

Firdell/Iralan looked at her before she could answer "It was interesting."

Hermione stopped what she was doing looking at Firdell with surprise. A short answer from her was never expected. It began to worry Hermione "Firdell, are you ok… did something happen to upset you?"

Firdell/Iralan smiled to her "Something I wanted to reveal myself was found out by another and I worry for the consequences of my actions." Hermione was very curious by now and she finished the salad before bringing the dish and the plates to the table. Bella and Hermione sat across from her in rapt attention.

Bella reached across to her "It is ok if you need to talk to us about it we will listen." Hermione nodded her agreement. They all four began serving themselves and once that was accomplished and they began to eat Firdell/Iralan spoke again.

"I have a confession to make and an apology to offer to all three of you. My real name is not Firdell, it is Iralan. I do not come from a hamlet but I come from Effersham." Iralan watched each of them for a reaction.

It was Bella that calmly laid her fork down "Who are you and why did you lie to us?"

Iralan looked at her and saw anger and hurt in her eyes "I am Iralan Queen of the high Elves. I have been their queen for over a thousand years." Bella took her napkin and tossed in on her plate before she got up and walked outside. "Bella, I am sorry for the hurt I caused you." Bella turned towards her and looked before she walked through the door without responding.

Harry grabbed Iralon's hand "Bella has trust issues and she liked you a lot… she looked up to you and that is why this hurt her. It is nothing personal towards you and once she understands your reasons I believe she will be more accepting." Iralan nodded at him. Harry got up to follow Bella and comfort her if he could.

Hermione had been chewing her lip in thought and stopped to listen as Harry spoke to her. She realized that Harry was not very bothered by Iralon's revelation. This put another layer of complexity on the issue for her. "Why did you come to us as Firdell and why did you take so long to tell us?"

Iralan took a neutral look as she responded "I did it because I was curious about humans and wanted to learn about them. I also did it because I have no family or anyone else that is close to me that doesn't look at me as the queen all the time. After the first year I became comfortable with being around you and not treated special… I wanted to selfishly hold onto being normal."

Hermione reached over and grabbed her hand before she began to laugh "That is why Harry is not mad about this. I take it he is the one that found you out?" Iralan nodded. "I dislike that you hurt Bella, albeit it was unintentional but I think I understand why. Harry hates his fame; he has always wanted to be just Harry. He understands your desire all too well from our world."

Hermione gave her hand a squeeze "I understand your curiosity as I have enjoyed our conversations about High Elves. So I am not mad about you deceiving us."

Iralan looked at her and smiled "Thank you. I never really wanted to lie to you."

Harry walked out to find Bella sitting on a log away from the house. She had tears in her eyes. Harry sat down next to her and held her hand. For many minutes they said nothing as Bella soaked up the comfort that Harry provided. "I guess this will be another lesson in life that I can never truly trust anyone but you and Hermione." Bella said with a sniffle.

Harry rubbed her hand "I don't know about that. I think everyone almost always hides a part of their real selves to us until we get to know them better. It is not really a lie so much as they are not comfortable with showing us everything about themselves right up front."

Bella looked at him in disbelief "She had four years to let us know this and that was plenty of time for her to let us know. Instead she kept lying to us."

Harry kissed her hand "Bella I don't think the lie is right. I was curious as to her motivation of doing it. Once I discovered it I understood her reasons and her fear of letting us know who she really was."

Bella placed her legs on Harry's lap "You are the one that found out who she was?" Harry nodded to her. Bella bit her lower lip "You're not mad at her for lying… in fact you are supporting her… Harry of all the things I expect from you, this is not one of them. She lied to you, me and Hermione."

Harry looked deep into her eyes "Yes Bella she did. She lied because she has had no family for over three hundred years, she can't have real friends because she has been Queen for over a thousand years, andshe lied because she wanted be treated as a normal person and not as the queen. I know exactly how that feels." Harry said this with great conviction.

Bella looked at his face and then casually caressed the side of his face "You trust her even now, don't you?"

Harry closed his eyes as Bella touched him "Yes, I do love. I had to deal with unwanted fame since I was eleven, with unwanted attention, and with friends who only want you because you are the boy who lived." Harry sighed "Most of the time I was lonely and couldn't figure out whom to trust." Bella softly kissed his lips.

After five minutes Harry stood up "I am going to send Iralan out here to talk to you. I think it would help you deal with this better." Harry leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss.

Harry and Hermione walked out of the house thirty minutes later and heard Iralan and Bella laughing. Harry held Hermione's hand "I think Bella is ok with this now." Harry said.

Hermione leaned against Harry's side "Yea, she will be fine. She cared a lot for Iralan and it hurt her a little."

Harry and Hermione sat across from Bella and Iralan. Bella smiled at them as they sat down. Harry looked between them "Is everything all right now?"

Bella looked over to Iralan and winked "We were laughing that Mione was mad because Iralan hurt me but she understood because of her curiosity about humans. That is our Hermione protective of us until something can be learned." Bella said with a smirk.

Hermione huffed at her but before Hermione could say anything Bella added "Did you know that Iralan has a library with many books over a thousand years old?" Bella said with much delight.

Hermione's eyes brightened significantly and then she looked at Bella "You don't play fair." Hermione puffed her bottom lip out. Iralan, Harry, and Bella all began to laugh. Hermione was soon caught up in the laughter too.

Bella finally looked to Iralan "You are forgiven if you promise to never lie to your adopted family again."

Iralan looked at her and a tear rolled from her eye "Adopted family? I think I can live with that." Iralan then looked at Harry. "You have about nine more months here before you are supposed to head back to your realm but know this Harry Potter I am your family and I intend to go back with you and we may return to this realm as we wish. You have your first ally in the challenges you face before you."

Harry smiled at her and spoke to Bella and Hermione "I have a bigger family now. I always wanted a bigger family."

Hermione laughed "Yes, I think you have said that a few times Mr. Potter."

**Chapter 15 Year seven of Training**

Bella was sitting outside with Iralan as they were both reading books. Hermione had gotten Fawkes to return with some Romance novels from the Human realm. Iralan was entranced from the first chapter that she read. It humored Harry to no end.

Bella looked up as she heard footsteps fast approaching. It was Dobby that was running towards them. He did not miss a beat as he stopped before them. "Bella I need to find Harry. Remus and Tonks were captured by deatheaters last night."

Bella immediately concentrated_ "Harry and Hermione you must return quickly. We need to go back. Dobby just informed me that Remus and Tonks were captured last night by death eaters." _Before Bella could finish, Harry and Hermione apparated in front of her.

Harry turned to Dobby "Do you know where they were taken?"

Dobby replied quickly "Yes, they have house elves in the house and they relayed the information to me."

Hermione asked quickly "Whose house are they at?"

Dobby sighed "Lucius Malfoy's home." Dobby turned to Harry "I am in this with you, not as a servant but as a fighter. I pledge my weapons and honor to assist you."

Harry stepped to Dobby and grabbed his forearm and Dobby grabbed his "I accept and welcome your pledge my brother. Let all that betray us quake from your coming."

Harry turned to Iralan "We will have to leave in a few minutes. I will not risk their lives for any longer than I have too. If you are coming, then go to Hogwarts and see Albus Dumbledore and tell him I sent you and what we have learned. The four of us will meet you there with Remus and Tonks."

Iralan jumped up and hugged Harry "Be safe my family and I will see you in a little while." Bella and Hermione came out of the House carrying the shrunken trunk and their staffs.

Hermione looked serious as she handed Harry his staff "We are ready Husband. I take it we are going directly there without delay?" Harry nodded as he put on a black duster. Hermione and Bella did the same."

"Harry, I believe we should use our Triad Magic from the start. Malfoy has many wards and we need to breech them quickly." Bella stated.

Harry, Hermione, and Bella began the chant to activate the Triad magic. They each pulled their blades from the sheaths on their hips. Harry turned to Dobby "Can you guide us to the house?"

Dobby smiled "I can guide you to the main chamber where they are most likely being held and tortured."

Harry nodded to him and Dobby placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. They all silently disappeared. It took many seconds for them to reappear in a very crowded room. When they appeared, wizards behind them yelled to their companions to warn them. Dobby and Bella took their swords and dispatched them with little fan fair. Harry called out "Dobby can you cover the rear?"

"With pleasure Lord Emrys." Dobby answered

The three then turned their attention to a small stage in front of the room. On an X frame hung Remus Lupin who looked battered and worn. He had only his pants on with many slashes across his chest arms and back. What infuriated Harry was Tonks stripped naked and spread eagle on a rock slab with a wizard in between her legs about to begin raping her.

Before Harry could do anything Hermione raised her staff and tapped it on the floor and sent a very powerful spell towards the wizard. He flew up twelve feet where his head was crushed by the ceiling and was brought back down very quickly. Many of his bones could be heard snapping. Tonks looked at them in mild shock.

"Well, what have we here?" Harry asked everyone in the room. He looked about and found twenty to thirty people watching the stage. All were dressed in black robes with hoods. They all turned quickly with wands drawn to the voice they heard behind them. Harry saw all of them with Deatheater masks on.

Bella tapped her staff and all of their wands were ripped from their hands and flew to the center of the three where they fell in a pile. Harry raised his staff "I don't think it would be very wise to move quickly, unless you all wish to end up as that fellow on the floor."

A man with long blond hair walked to the center of the room to face Harry. "I do not think you know who you are dealing with. It would be very wise if you left now while you still can." He said very arrogantly.

Harry almost laughed at him but instead gave a lopsided smile "Funny that you should think to threaten me in your position."

The Blond Deatheater spoke again "You are in my stronghold now and you seem to be outnumbered almost ten to one. I do not think you are in a defendable position."

Bella began to laugh "Lucius, how good to see you haven't lost any of your stupidity. This is Lord and protector of the realm Harry Emrys Potter-Black. As you will soon learn it is not wise to threaten him. You and your death nibbler friends should go back to your master and tell him that the magical Triad has judged him unworthy of life."

Lucius turned to his companions and began to smile "Well talk about delusions of grandeur. Harry Potter a mere boy and his three companions think they can come to my home and dictate what I can do." Lucius face gave a sneer "I think boy that you will find that you will never leave this place alive." Lucius reached into his cloak and began to bring his second wand out.

Harry's eyes flared with fire and he tapped his wand on the ground and said one word "Death!" Lucius looked around as everyone in the room began to drop and fall over. Lucius looked at many of their faces and saw empty eyes staring back at him. Bella tapped her wand on the ground and a purple-black spell left her staff and connected with Lucius's wand arm. When Lucius felt a slight pinch on his right, he turned to look and see that his arm was no longer attached to his body. His eyes became wide in shock.

Harry, Hermione, and Bella ended the Triad magic and moved to the stage for Remus and Tonks. Bella and Hermione attended to Tonks while Harry went to Remus. Harry used his staff to release Remus and he promptly fell to the floor. Harry caught him and quickly laid him down.

Harry began to chant in a different language and Remus found himself surround by a blue light and his wounds began to heal. Within five minutes Remus felt better than he had in a long time. He sat up and tested his limbs and muscle. When he felt confident that everything was working properly he turned his attention to a very stunned Lucius.

Remus with a look of pure hate grabbed Lucius by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Remus hit him in the face and Lucius flew from his grasp and landed on his back. Tonks had gotten up to stand by Remus's side. Before Lucius could stop skidding Tonks had landed a football kick right to Lucius's groin. "That you son-of-a-bitch was for hurting my husband. You sick fuck." She took aim again at Lucius's groin and gave another solid kick. Lucius promptly rolled over and threw up.

Remus jumped on top of him and began to rain down punches to his head and chest. Harry allowed them to continue for two or three minutes before he reach over and stopped Remus. Remus tired looked up at Harry. "Remus, I understand your need to kill him and he deserves no less but I need him to deliver a message to his master. I believe that Lucius has learned a valuable lesson today about picking on those he believes are weaker.

Remus stood up and held Tonks and said nothing to Harry for a minute "I am so glad you came today. They intended to rape Tonks and make me watch." Remus had tears well up in his eyes "I never felt so useless as I could do nothing." Tonks was crying in Remus's chest and rubbing his back. Hermione and Bella rubbed their shoulders as they led them out the front door of the chamber.

Harry grabbed the collar of Lucius and drug him through the house. When he reached a sitting room by the front door he found Narcissa and Draco Malfoy looking at him in shock. Narcissa gasped when she saw Lucius's condition. She jumped up and began to pull her wand as Draco stood up and brought his wand out. "Potter what have you done to my father?" he said in anger.

Harry tapped his staff and both of their wands flew from their hands and were sent to the fire place. "My name Draco is Lord and Protector of the realm Emrys Potter-Black and you have one minute to leave this house because in two minutes this house will no longer exist."

Draco gave his trade mark sneer "I see that you have completely lost your mind. You are not capable of doing that. Now release my father before I have to hurt you."

Harry just shook his head and began to drag Lucius out the front door. Harry drug him fifty foot from the house and dropped him heavily to the ground. Draco and his mother had followed them and were standing five meters away. They were unsure of what to do without their wands.

Harry, Hermione, and Bella began to chant to release their triad magic again. They soon raised their staffs which were glowing and the Malfoy mansion was encased in a dull red glow. They compressed the shield around the house until it could be heard by everyone. The house began to crumble and within seconds a once beautiful home was complete erased and all that remained was a hole in the ground.

Narcissa and Draco watched in horror as their home was completely gone. Harry turned to them "Take your father and go live with your master. Tell him that his days are numbered and tell him that Lord Emrys is back. Britain is no longer his playground… it is mine to protect and protect it I shall."

The group held on to each other as they disappeared. Draco turned to his Mother "How did he do that and what are we to do now?"

Narcissa looked where the house once stood and then looked at where Harry had stood "Draco, I think we are in serious trouble here. Go to the Parkinson's and get help." Narcissa began to tend to Lucius as Draco hurried off to do as she had said.

Harry's group arrived inside the great hall as the staff was sitting and eating lunch. Albus and Minerva jumped up from the table and ran to the group. "Remus it was reported that you and Tonks were captured last night."

Remus looked at Albus "We were and it was a very rough six hours for us, then Harry arrived and freed us." Remus held onto Tonks "Thank the gods he arrived when he did. He saved us from going through hell." Remus turned to Harry "I think Tonks and I need to have Pomfrey look us over."

Harry smiled and nodded to him "I am not going anywhere and I will be here when you are finished." Harry walked up to Remus and gave him a hug and then did the same to Tonks and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked in her eyes "I couldn't let my favorite aunt get in any trouble, could I?" Tonks held on to him tightly and began to cry and giggle, such was her relief.

Tonks just held him out a little "Harry, you are truly my hero. If I wasn't so in love with Remus I would give Bella and Hermione a run for their money." Tonks wiped her eyes and got serious… "I thought we were dead."

Tonks turned and left in Remus's arms as they opened the door Harry yelled out "That's called incest ya know."

They all heard Tonks laughing reply "Says the guy sleeping with my Aunt…ya Perv!" Everyone in the hall laughed.

Harry, Hermione, and Bella watched them holding each other tightly as they left the hall to go to the medical wing. When they turned around, Albus, Minerva, and Fillius were looking at them with loads of questions to ask.

Harry stood before them and held up his hand to stop them from asking "I know you have lots of questions and I will answer them while we eat lunch. I haven't had good British lunch in seven years." Hermione and Bella began to laugh as they made their way to the staff table.

Harry saw Iralan sitting at the table with a smile upon her face. He smiled to her and then stood across from her and gave a deep bow "Your highness I am ever so glad to be in your presence once again." Iralan almost began to laugh at Harry's antics.

She played along "Lord Emrys it is I that are ever so glad you and your wives came back in one piece." She waved to them to sit across from her. Harry gave her a wink as he sat down with Bella and Hermione by his side.

Albus and Minerva were biding their time to wait for their three students to get their fill before being peppered with questions. Finally Minerva could not stand it any longer she took her knife and pointed it at him in a threatening manner "All right Mr. Potter, spill it."

Harry and Hermione each handed Bella a gold coin as she took them with a satisfied smirk "I told you she would be the first one to demand answers." Minerva blushed at hearing this.

"Ok, Professor I see that we have tormented you enough. The short of it is that we came back a couple of months early from our training. While it has been six and a half months here, we have been training for close to seven years in the High Elf realm." Minerva and the rest of the staff's mouths fell open.

Hermione continued "This gracious lady who has returned with us is their Queen, Iralan. She is our ally, friend, and our family." Hermione smiled "We have learned many things on our trip and we have many stories to tell. The most significant is that a great Elven lady named Firdell took us under her wing and taught us many things about politics and governing." Iralan almost began to laugh but held it in.

Bella continued "The most significant thing is that our husband was able to be elected to very high positions within the Elven government to learn his role in the wizarding world."

Iralan added "He was well liked in our society for his novel ideas at fixing problems. My people are already asking me when he will return as they miss him." Albus kept looking at them and then at Iralan as their story continued.

Harry spoke as Iralan finished "This morning we received word that Remus and Tonks were captured which caused us to return early. My intelligence sources told me where they were being held and we apparated right into their midst. Needless to say about 25 to 30 death eaters were not very happy. We rescued Remus and Tonks…"

Dobby interrupted "Twenty-six death eaters no longer reside in this realm as they have gone on to the next great adventure and the Malfoy home was completely erased from existence."

Harry looked at Albus and Minerva "Yes, we killed twenty-six death eaters this morning so we could stop them from torturing and raping Remus and Tonks. I will not apologize for their deaths. They chose their own path."

Albus finally spoke "Harry was there no other way?"

Minerva chimed in "I agree was it necessary to kill them all?"

Harry stood up and there was fire in his eyes "Albus have you researched how a death eater earns his mark?"

Albus cheeks became blushed by the question "I have looked into this."

Harry moved to stand across the table from him "Then you know that in order to take the mark of their master they have to prove their worth to their master. They are required to perform a ceremony, a ceremony where they find a muggle family with a least one girl child and then they attack the family where the girl is raped while the girl's family is made to watch. After they finish they make the girl watch her family being killed one by one and all because they were unlucky enough to have no pureblood magicals in their bloodline."

Harry stared at Albus while the rest of the staff gasped at hearing Harry's description. "Hear me Albus, I will not coddle criminals. I will coddle those that are innocent, those that deserve my protection. Every death eater that walks within these walls I will challenge to a duel." Harry leaned across the table "You had better figure out a way to identify them and get them away from me or I promise you they will die. This includes a certain potions master you find valuable.

Albus gave Harry a pointed look "Harry you cannot do that they are just children and Severus has been missing for over seven months now."

It was Bella that responded with great emotion "No Albus they are not. Children are innocent. They are not murderers and rapists. Those children who are marked are no longer innocent. Severus was never working for you he was biding his time for his master and spying on you."

Minerva stood up very irate "Albus I told you time and time again that Severus was no good and he definitely had no place teaching children."

Bella looked back at Albus "In fact he was here to weaken the ministry by ensuring that only Slytherin could pass potions NEWTS and only those that would most likely become deatheaters."

Minerva looked to Fillius and Pomona who both nodded their agreement before speaking to the Headmaster "Albus you are no longer going to do any hiring of new teachers. That duty now belongs to Fillius, Pomona, and I… exclusively."

Albus leaned back to argue but was stopped by Minerva slamming her hand violently on the table "No, Albus do not even think it as I will most certainly go to the board of governors with this new evidence and have you removed as headmaster. Look at the two new professors we have for Potions and DADA…they are as incompetent as they come. I will no longer allow it… Period!"

Harry thought for many minutes and had a slight discussion with his wives before he had their agreement and spoke up "Bella is an accomplished potions mistress and you know that I can teach defense. I have done so with Dumbledore's army for the last two years. Any fifth year who was in Dumbledore's army scored way above average in DADA because of what I taught them. Last year seven fifth years took on Voldemort's inner circle of twelve and none of them died and because of our delaying them, seven were captured."

Minerva broke in "You want to teach DADA this year and Bella to teach Potions?" she asked to Harry.

Hermione broke into the conversation "I will be both of their assistant professors and between the three of us we can do this."

Albus spoke up "This will take a lot of persuasion to the board of governors. I don't know if we can do this."

Harry smiled "Then I will do it for you. By christmas Hermione and I will have passed our NEWTS and all three of us will have a mastery exam completed for Potions and DADA. In fact if I can schedule it we will take both at the same time next week."

Minerva leaned over "Harry are the three of you that good now, have you learned that much in seven months?"

"Minerva, while it was seven months to you it was seven years for us. Harry is not boasting when he states that we can do this. Between what Merlin taught us of magic, Dobby taught us about weapons, and the Elves taught us about politics, there is no one that can match any one of us in magical knowledge." Hermione stated to everyone.

"Merlin believed that last year we surpassed his knowledge of magic and we have studied another year past that." Bella gave a small smirk "Merlin began to chide us of being worthy of the order of Potter as he jested that in the next century that would be the highest award given by our Ministry." Bella stated. Iralan began to laugh at that.

"Headmaster Harry has no equal in this realm to his persuasive arguments to accomplish his goals. Let him work his oral magic and you will be amazed at what happens." Iralan finished.

Harry stood up and walked to his seat "We have two weeks before the term starts and much to accomplish. Tomorrow I will set up our NEWT and Mastery exams and I must seek an audience with Ragnok of the Goblin nation."

**Chapter 16 The beginnings of Anarchy and Chaos**

Harry the next day went to the ministry with Bella and Hermione. They arrived at the Examinations room and Mathilda Marbank greeted them. Upon hearing their request she summarily disapproved their request.

Hermione had expected this and was ready "May I ask why we have been disapproved?"

Mathilda with her nose upturned answered "You are far too young to achieve these skills and I will not waste mine or the examiners time for arrogant children's frivolous whimsies."

Hermione almost laughed at her "Excuse me but in accordance with Ministry law there is no age restriction for taking NEWTS or mastery exams. Any qualified applicant may be administered an exam at any time."

Mathilda looked surprised "Very well then you must prove to me you are qualified applicants. So I will give you a little pretest exam to do this."

Bella cleared her throat "In accordance with subsection 312, subparagraph 2 all pre-tests used to qualify applicants must be done orally by three Mastery level examiners. May I ask what Mastery levels you have obtained and where the other two examiners are?"

Mathilda looked completely off kilter "I-I don't have any masteries. You seem to be well versed in our laws."

Harry smirked "With Ministry workers like you it is understandable why we would need to have more knowledge than you about your job. So either get the examiners here or schedule the exams but trust me when I tell you, you will waste no more of our time."

Mathilda looked like someone had smacked her across the face "Very well we have openings in one month for all three of you and that is the soonest I can get you in."

Bella just sighed "Are you that stupid woman!" Bella looked at her with flames in her eyes "In accordance with section 3, subsection 24 you have three days to arrange for our exams for Newts and 5 days to arrange for our Mastery exams. They will take their NEWTs on Monday and all of us will begin our Mastery exams on Wednesday."

Hermione spoke harshly to her "Do you not recognize my Husband, Lord and protector of the Realm Emrys Potter-Black?" Mathilda immediately looked to his forehead and recognized the scar and her eyes opened in surprise. Having all of the wind knocked from her sails she relented quickly. Their exams were scheduled as they wanted.

The three diverged to Amelia Bones's office to check in with her before they left the Ministry. Upon their arrival they were quickly ushered into her office.

"Director Bones it is always a pleasure to see you." Harry stated with grace.

Amelia placed her hands on her hips and gave Harry a loud huff "Can it Potter. You have no need of formalities with me." Amelia glided to her chair and sat down "Minerva warned me that wherever you go trouble soon follows."

Hermione smiled "I swear Amelia it is not his fault. He would trade it all for one peaceful day."

Amelia smiled and winked at her "Susan says the same. In fact she has told me that if people would just leave Harry alone that he wouldn't bother anyone." Amelia tapped her finger on the desk "If truth be told that old bird Minerva states that life is a lot less exciting without your husband around."

Harry held his hands out in a placating manner "I am right here you know and I can hear just fine."

Amelia let a small chuckle out "Quite right Lord Potter. However, it has not even a full day since your return and I have had 28 reports filed for missing persons, destruction of property and attempted murder, and let's not forget the 26 deaths at a house that does not even exist anymore."

Bella grinned "I think that the missing house and destruction of property are one and the same."

Amelia laughed "No, one Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy claimed you threw their wands in the fireplace in the house that went missing. I tried to explain to them that without a house or property to investigate that there was very little I could do."

Amelia took the stack of paper work that she had pointed to during her report and tossed it in the trash can. All of these complaints were codswallop." Amelia pick up a small file folder "I have two kidnap victims, one of which was a trusted Auror, that reported what transpired at Malfoy manor…Harry I can't thank you enough for saving them. Based on the report they were going to be given a fate worse than death."

"Amelia I wouldn't thank me just yet. I am probable going to make your life far more difficult in the foreseeable future. As for Remus and Tonks they are a part of my family and they deserved no less than my best." Harry stood and clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace in Amelia's office.

Bella got Amelia's attention "Amelia we need to know when the next session of the Wizengmont will happen?"

Amelia looked at her calendar "It is the Friday after next. Why… what are you going to do?"

Harry turned back to Amelia "First, I am going to replace the minister and replace him with someone I can trust and more importantly will do what is right. Second I am going to get the Wizengmont to rescind many stupid and arrogant laws and third, I am going to get rid of Voldemort."

Amelia said sarcastically "And here I thought you weren't going to cause any trouble… Harry what are you up to and why is all this going to make my life more difficu…" Amelia opened her mouth in surprise.

Hermione grinned "You are going to be the new Minister… congratulations."

Amelia straightened her jacket "Thank you very much but I am sure there are others more qualified. My task here is important enough,"

Harry leaned over her desk with that fire in his eyes and his magic rolling off of him in waves "Amelia you are going to take the Ministers job. Magical Britain needs your strength and determination and more importantly I need you there. I need to know I have someone I trust in this position."

Amelia sat numbed by the power Harry was leaking but suddenly her eyes hardened "I am no one's puppet Lord Potter and if you cross the line I will find a way to drop you down a notch or two. I think it would be better for you if I was not there."

Hermione and Bella both swore "Damn, he was right." They both handed Harry a galleon.

Amelia was confused "He was right about what?"

Harry gave his lopsided grin "I was right about your reaction to my attempt to manipulate you. I won a galleon from each and one hour of whatever I want Saturday night." Harry moved a chair to the side of Amelia's desk before he began again "If I wanted a puppet in the ministers position I would leave Fudge in place. If I did what I did to you, to him, he would piss his pants and do whatever I said. You cannot trust a person like that."

Harry looked out the window "I am not always right about things and to be blunt I need to be slapped up my head when I am wrong. You would do that and I can trust your advice and counsel. I believe other people trust you as well." Harry looked her in the eyes "Amelia, please we need a solid base to get the Ministry back on track… you are the person we need."

Hermione began "We intend to run a series of articles that will expose Voldemort, ruin Fudge and his Minister lackeys he has surround himself with, and expose the pureblood stranglehold on our world. When we are done much of our world will be in shambles. We promise you whatever you need, however you need it we will help you. You will not be alone in this effort."

Bella continued "We have powerful allies that will assist you as well. The high Elves and the Goblins will help us."

"Amelia to get their help we must open the Ministry to them and help them as well. That is the catch to this." Harry stated

Amelia stared in wonder at him "Why is that a catch? We have been treating them badly for years. Ragnok has a sense of honor second to none."

Harry held his hands out to Bella and Hermione. This caused Amelia to chuckle as Hermione and Bella handed him another galleon apiece. Amelia quipped to them "Another hour and a Galleon?" she asked them

Hermione frowned "All day Sunday and we have to call him 'My lord' all week long." Hermione turned to Bella "It's bloody unnatural how he always wins these. We have to figure out how he does it."

Amelia turned back to Harry "You are sure about this Harry?"

"Amelia without you there are too many uncertainties. I need you." Harry stated with conviction.

Amelia turned to look out her window after a few minutes before she calmly replied "I'll do it Harry. I'll do it for you." Harry stood behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Amelia you gave me your vow once and now I will give you mine. "I Lord and Protector of the Realm Harry James Emrys Potter-Black vow my support and help to Amelia Bones. I further vow that I will align myself, my wives, and my allies to her cause. So mote it be." A golden flash surround them all.

Amelia stood up and hugged Harry "Wow, I didn't expect that. You have placed a lot of faith in me. I think I made a very good decision today… for all of us."

Harry returned the hug and then stood back "I expect you for dinner tonight at Hogwarts I have some friends I want you to meet. Beings you will learn to trust and they will help you." Harry turned to Bella "Do you think that Fawkes would stay with Amelia to help her with messages?"

Bella smiled and then her eyes turned up as if she was listening "Uh-uh Fawkes said he won't leave me but he does have a niece that is looking for a companion and based on what he has heard from me…"

Bella did not get to finish as a bright flash occurred and a beautiful green and black Phoenix landed on Amelia's desk. Bella smiled and walked up to the Phoenix. "Her name is Therra and she wishes to spend a couple of days with you before she bonds." Bella stopped as if listening "Fawkes says she wants to be petted by you to feel your magic.

Amelia tentatively began to place her hand on the phoenix and as she petted the bird it gave a soft trill. "You are such a beautiful bird Therra." Amelia couldn't stop the smile on her face. She looked at Harry "Six o'clock for dinner then?" she asked him. Harry nodded to her with a smile.

At noon they entered Diagon Alley and made their way to Gringott's Bank. They entered the atrium and walked to an empty counter. With a bow Harry greeted the goblin and then asked in gobbledegook to speak with Director Ragnok and with Manager Slaclaw. The goblins expression was priceless as he fell off his seat and moved quickly to get Ragnok and Slaclaw.

Hermione snorted "You would think they had never met Wizards with manners."

Bella smiled "Mione, love they probable haven't."

Harry turned to them "And that is about to change too!" It was a few minutes later that Ragnok and Slaclaw appeared in the doorway. When Ragnok saw Harry and his wives he gave a rather toothy grin to them.

"I might have known that you were the wizard speaking our language." Ragnok said as he waved them over. He quickly placed an arm over Harry's shoulder as he began speaking to him. Many of the patrons in the bank gave a small gasp at this sight.

Ragnok led him back to the office and they were seated "I am glad that you have returned and I see that you have learned much in the time you were away."

Harry smiled back at him "I have taken the time to learn a great many things in my travels. For four of my years in the Elven Realm I represented many Elves in the Voruun." Upon saying this Ragnok's eyebrows rose in recognition.

"You were elected to the Voruun?" Ragnok asked in surprise.

Bella grinned "Not only was he elected to a Voruun but they then elected him to represent them in the royal council."

Ragnok began a guttural laugh at hearing this "Only you Harry could pull something like that off."

Harry leaned closer to Ragnok "Let's face it Ragnok I am not the smartest man alive. I credit both of these intelligent and beautiful creatures behind me with any so called intelligence I might appear to have." Ragnok smiled at hearing this.

Ragnok leaned back in his seat "What is it that Gringott's can do for you today?"

Harry looked confused "Gringotts can do nothing for me today as they do an excellent job every day. I am here on personal business. I am having a family dinner tonight at Hogwarts and I wanted to invite you and Slaclaw, along with your wives to come. I want to get to know you and I want you to know me."

Ragnok mouth hung open for a second before he could answer "You are inviting me to a family dinner?"

Hermione looked at Harry and Bella with a confused look "Did we do something wrong? Did we not ask properly? We meant no insult sir." Ragnok had a big smile on his face as he held his hands up for Hermione to stop.

Ragnok shook his head "You did nothing wrong, just very unexpected is all. I believe you are the first human that has invited a goblin to a social occasion for many, many years." Ragnok looked to Slaclaw who gave him a nod. "Harry we would be delighted to come. What time tonight?"

Harry rubbed his hands "Perfect, Dinner is at six and will be in the main hall." Harry and his wives then got up to leave.

Ragnok in gobbledegook "Harry your behavior is very odd for a human."

Harry turned back to him with a somber expression and in gobbledegook replied "I know that director but I hope to change it so that this interaction between us and others will be the normal way of things." Harry looked down "It will take time and I hope you will be patient with us. You will always have one human friend in your corner that I promise."

**Chapter 17 Chaos Begins**

When Amelia arrived at the great hall she was very surprised to see many animated discussions going on around the table. She was even more surprised when she saw a high elf and four goblins sitting at the table along with the normal staff of Hogwarts. Harry saw her and jumped up to greet her and Susan who she had brought with her.

"Good evening Amelia and Susan." They both replied a greeting to him.

Amelia looked at Harry with a smirk "I might have known you would have Elven and the Goblins as Allies and friends. Of course who else on the planet would think of something like that?" She said snidely.

Harry grinned back at her "Actually this is a family dinner."

Amelia smiled "You count Elven and Goblins as Family… amazing."

Harry looked over at her "Well, I don't think Ragnok is that trusting yet but he will be in time and don't forget that I include you in that category as well." Susan began to chuckle.

"Is that Cousin Harry or Brother Harry?" Susan asked playfully. Harry started laughing too. Harry took both of their arms and led them to the table for introductions. After that they began to mix it up with the other guest and everyone had a very interesting evening.

Just before everyone got up to leave Harry asked Albus, Ragnok, Iralan, and Amelia for a quick private meeting. Once they all went to the ante chamber off of the great hall, Harry began his meeting. "Two Friday's from now I will be at the Wizengmont. I plan to take my position as the Lord and Protector of the Realm. I am requesting that Queen Iralan and Director Ragnok accompany me as my personal advisors for the Elven Realm and the Goblin Nation.

Albus and Amelia took in quick breaths. Amelia quick on the uptake "You need Albus to introduce you formally and you need me there to show support from the DMLE." Harry smiled and nodded at her deduction.

"Ragnok of all the people here you have the least reason to trust me. If you need a vow from me to assure you that I have your nation's interest at heart I will gladly do so."

Ragnok looked at the others in the room "Do each of you trust Harry with your interests?"

Iralan answered first "Ragnok of all the people I have met in my travels, I could take Harry as my King and not only would I not worry but more importantly my people would gladly accept him as such. He has my complete and absolute allegiance and loyalty." Ragnok raised his eyebrow at this.

Ragnok grinned "That is very high praise indeed coming from the High elf." Ragnok turned back to Harry "I already trust you and I require no vow. I have already witnessed your loyalty to those you call friend and as I know you consider me family, I have no need of a vow. I would be happy to represent my people and be your advisor."

Harry nodded to Hermione who then rose to address the group "It is Lord Emrys intent to bring balance back to magical Britain government by bring all magical beings back into the Wizengmont. There are certain…" Hermione continued to brief them for ten more minutes on their plan.

It was over the next five days that the three began the series of articles to bring to light Voldemort's rise, Fudge's transgressions, and the unfair ministry laws that have harmed the non-human magicals. Harry and Bella wrote the first set of articles exposing all of Tom Marvolo Riddle's character flaws to include pictures of his muggle father and his abnormal mother Merope Gaunt.

The articles were sent to both the Prophet and the Quibbler. The quibbler printed them almost verbatim but the Prophet refused calling it garbage. An early afternoon visit from a Goblin threatening to never loan them any more money and a threat that the Potter and Black Family would dump every share of their Prophet holding tomorrow, changed the editor's mind for him. Both papers printed the articles. They began eight days before the full Wizengmont session and continued through until the Friday session.

Harry and Hermione sat for their Newt Exams and were done in five hours with all the five courses, runes, and arthimancy. Hermione was her normal worried self and second guessed herself right up until Harry grabbed her and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl. She looked at him with a look of lust and a smile "I was getting out of hand again?" Harry grinned and nodded to her.

Hermione looked around and then turned back to Harry "Yes, well your distraction worked the trouble is you have 30 seconds to find us someplace private to finish what you started."

Harry looked surprised but became shocked when Hermione casually twirled her underwear around her finger. "You wouldn't dare?"

Hermione just arched her eyebrow "You now have twenty seconds mister or I promise you I will take what I want." Harry grabbed her arm and took her to the elevator. They spent the next ten minutes halted between floors. When the elevator came to the bottom floor five or six people gave them strange looks as they exited quickly. Once outside the Ministry Hermione pulled Harry into a hug "Thanks Harry that was by far one of the sexiest things we have done."

Bella chimed in from afar _"I call Wednesday for the elevator."_ Hermione began to laugh.

It was Wednesday morning when all three of them walked into Mathilda's office. Mathilda still smarting from the last round with them promptly attended to them. Bella smiled and came to the counter. "We would like the results from their Monday testing please."

Mathilda gave a small smirk "I am sorry but there is a mandatory waiting period after the exams are taken for you to get the results."

Hermione gave a smug smile to Bella "Do you think they even read their own rules? Do you think we should remind her that the sixty days from the June exam time and that the results are to be immediately given thereafter?"

Bella chuckled "Well Hermione we can try but these Ministry types seem pretty thick." Bella looked at Mathilda "One would think that by the third time they would learn not to mess with people who know the rules better than they do."

Mathilda huffed as she went to her desk and pulled off two file folders. She handed them to Bella the smirk clearly had left her face. Harry leaned across the counter "Why would you make people wait sixty days if you already know the results?"

Mathilda answered promptly "Because that is always the way it has been done."

Harry shook his head and held the bridge of his nose "You have heard of the term the modern age, right?"

Mathilda looked confused "Oh, yes but that is just used to describe muggle clothing." Bella and Hermione busted out laughing at her lack of knowledge.

Mathilda "We will expect the results of today's exams immediately after we have done them. We want them orally and then the official notice within two days." Mathilda turned to give a reply.

Hermione held her finger up "Are you really going to make us quote the rules. At some point in your career do you think you might want to read them yourself?" Mathilda swore as she left the room.

Five minutes later Mathilda and another man came to administer the mastery exams for Potions and DADA to them. They spent the next three hours completing the written tests and then went to lunch. During lunch they opened the folders to find that Hermione had gotten 12 OWLS, she had aced her exam. Harry had 11 Owls as he had not done as well on his arithmancy exam as Hermione did.

That afternoon they each spent the first hour making the Animagus potion which was one of the hardest potions to make. They made three perfect colored potions and then were given the potions. Within three minutes after taking them Harry turned into a large black wolf, Bella was a mixture of a Black wolf and a silver wolf, Hermione's ended up being the surprise as she turned into a silver-white Dire wolf. She was a magical animagus.

They left the potions lab and while they were waiting for the DADA practical, they kept transforming into their wolf and human forms. Two examiners walked out during the wait and watched them a minute. The elderly man stepped to them "Am I to understand that you three just learned your animagus forms less than 30 minutes ago?"

Harry grinned "Yes, we wanted to practice to get better at it. How does it look like we are doing?" The man smiled and turned to his companion and nodded his head.

"Would you three come with me? I have something I want to test you on and it should only be ten minutes."

"We have a DADA practical test we are supposed to be doing." Hermione stated.

The man laughed "Yes I know Jack and I are your examiners. We will do that practical right after this little demonstration you are going to do for me." The three followed him to the exam room. Once there he sat in a chair off to the side and gave them instructions. They had to transfigure Marble stones to animate and inanimate objects, they then took furniture and odd objects to expand and reduce them, and finally they were asked to transform into their animagus forms.

Jack finally asked them "Are you three bonded?" Harry nodded to him. "That would explain why all three of your animagus are wolves, it is because of the bond. This is excellent by the way. Oh, by the way you just earned your mastery of transfiguration.

The older man stood up "I am Turmain and both of us hold mastery in DADA and transfiguration. So now let's begin with our DADA practical. Five Aurors walked into the room. One of them was Tonks. She smiled and waved at them.

Harry and Bella paired off with two Aurors apiece and they had to duel them. Harry had his Aurors down in less than thirty seconds but Bella had both of hers down in twenty seconds. They had two more duels apiece then Bella and Harry had four Aurors at the same time. It took Harry five minutes to win his duel and that was mostly because the Aurors became magically exhausted. Bella lost this round to Harry as one of the first spells hit Bella, knocking her down and it took her ten minutes to defeat them. It took almost a minute of fighting from floor before she could stand up again.

Hermione was now up to defending against three Aurors. She had lost her first duel with the two Aurors. She was mad for losing the first round and had not lost another duel. It was forty-five minutes later after each of them had shown them their strongest shield and a patronus charm that they were finished.

They had all three passed and received Mastery in Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration. The instructors were impressed and gave them their written results on the spot. The Aurors were impressed too and asked if they would be willing to teach dueling techniques to auror cadets.

Bella was excited and happy and when they reached the elevator Bella and Hermione both attacked Harry before the doors closed. They delayed that elevator for thirty minutes and barely got their clothes on as the maintenance repairmen had forced the elevator to override. They were laughing hysterically as they left the building.

Harry was complaining about his underwear being so tight which caused Bella and Hermione to laugh uncontrollable. Bella kissed Harry's cheek "Harry your underwear is not tight I think they are perfectly fine and fit me well." Harry stopped dead in his tracks and gave them an odd look.

Hermione stepped closer "I am sure that Bella's' underwear would be tight on you though."

Harry let his head fall "I am never going to hear the end of this am I?"

Hermione and Bella answered in unison "Never!" and began to laugh again.

**Chapter 18 The Ministry **

Harry and his crew arrived at the Ministry and were met by Amelia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amos Diggory, Albus and finally Arthur Weasley. The guard at the station was about to deny entrance for Ragnok and Iralan to the Ministry when Albus stepped forward.

"Auror these are two heads of state and are exempted and have diplomatic immunity. From now on they will not be delayed and will be let through even if they are not escorted."

Amelia added for good measure "That is an order from your director as well." The Auror blanched and then allowed them entrance.

They were promptly introduced to everyone and then led to Amelia's office. Amelia had tea brought in and then began "Welcome to the ministry my friends and Family. I think today shall be an exciting day for all of us."

Amos came up to Ragnok and Harry "I was never so proud as the day I listened to Amelia tell me your plan. Harry you may not know it but we have three of the four Directors for the Ministry. The power we represent is vast as Minister Fudge can get nothing done without our blessing. You have my support for what you are doing."

Arthur leaned forward "Harry you know you have my support, as always."

Harry shook his hand "Thank you Mr. Diggory and Arthur."

"Harry it is Amos please no formalities between us."

Amelia broke in "I take it the first order of business is to get Harry seated in the Wizengmont. He has a total of nine seats three for Emrys, three for Potter, and three for Black. Who is voting in each block?" she asked him.

"I will vote for Emrys, Hermione will vote for the Black seats, and Bella will vote for the Potter seats. Ragnok and Queen Iralan will sit with me until I take my formal position as Lord and Protector of the Realm.

Albus spoke up "As Protector of the Realm you will receive another three votes."

"Those I will share with Queen Iralan and Director Ragnok. That is only until we can get them formally seated on the Wizengmont." Harry stated which caused Albus and Amos to chuckle.

Amos was the first to speak "Harry you did know that the Lord and Protector of the Realm votes override the Ministers and they can effectively challenge any legislation that he tries to put forth?"

Harry gave an evil grin "Really, I would have never thought of that… would I Bella."

Bella laughed "No my Lord you are definitely not the crafty one." Iralan was caught up in a fit of laughter as well.

Ragnok turned to Harry "You intend to give me all these rights?"

Harry smiled "I am giving you nothing; it is yours by right and by law. The original charter gave each race equal rights and seats the same as the Human Minister. I am giving back what is yours plus a little more."

Harry started in again "The next thing I would like to accomplish is to get Minister Fudge sacked. For this I will need the department directors to come before the body and petition for his removal. Then once I get that I have a little show planned to end his reign of incompetence." Harry looked at the group for any last minute comments. When no one spoke Harry added "Perfect does anybody have anything to add?"

Hermione smiled "Did we get a popcorn vendor for this show." There was silence for a second as everyone digested this question and then a slow build-up of laughter went throughout the room. It certainly broke up the tension that had built up.

At 9:00 AM the Wizengmont was seated and there were very few seats not filled. Harry and his group waited in the antechamber outside of the main doors. It was ten minutes later that Harry heard his name called and he escorted his ladies on to the Wizengmont floor. As they entered whispers could be heard throughout the gallery.

Albus broke the whispers "It is my understanding Lord Potter that you wish to petition for your seats on the Wizengmont?"

"That is correct Supreme Mugwump. I am the heir to Emrys, Potter, and Black. A general gasp was heard. That would give me a total of nine seats in this body."

"Albus banged his gavel do I have a second for this petition?"

Augusta Longbottom stood "I will gladly second this petition if Lord Potter would provide proof of his inheritances." She said with a smile.

Harry walked to the bench of the Supreme Mugwump and placed the Emrys ring into a ring receptacle. With a flash of magic a block of three seats appeared with Emrys behind the chairs. The same occurred for the Potter and Black seats. Albus stood up again "I see that Lord Emrys Potter-Black has provided the required proof."

Dame Longbottom stated clearly "I then second his petition and welcome Lord Emrys Potter-Black to his rightful place on this body." She bowed and sat back down.

Albus banged his gavel "I will now allow any objections to be heard."

A very tall man by the name of Smythe stood up "I object to Lord Potter taking his seats for several reasons. First, he is not of age. Second, he is still in school. Third, he will have over 15% of the total votes within this body."

Albus stood but before he could say anything Harry turned to address the Wizengmont. "If I may Supreme Mugwump I would like to answer these objections." Albus gave a nod for him to continue.

"As to the first objection I have here before me a birth certificate which states that I have obtained the age of sixteen. Under Wizarding law I have received my inheritance through Gringott's bank and the proper paperwork was filed on 1 August of this year with the ministry. There was no objections submitted to my inheritance and therefore I became an emancipated minor under our law.

As to the second objection I have already taken and passed my OWLs and as further evidence I have my results of my NEWTS and three certificates of Mastery for Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration. I am no longer attending Hogwarts as a student."

Albus stood up an addressed the body "Based on these outstanding results Lord Potter has become the new DADA Professor at Hogwarts and Lady Potter-Black has become the new Potion Mistress. Lady Black-Potter has taken a position as an assistant DADA and Potions Professor at Hogwarts.

Harry turned back to the main audience "As to the last objection there is no law that limits the number of seats a house may have or control, therefore this objection is invalid and frivolous."

Albus maintained his standing position "As the Supreme Mugwump for this body I rule in the following manner. Objection 1 is overruled by the evidence that Lord Potter has provided. Objection 2 is overruled by the evidence that Lord Potter provided. Objection 3 is overruled as it is invalid and it is frivolous."

Albus paused for a moment "Are there any other objections?" when no one stood forward Albus banged his gavel three times "This body hereby recognizes Lord Emrys Potter-Black claims for his seats and welcomes him to the Wizengmont."

Harry guided his ladies to their seats and announced to the body his intent "It is my wish and desire that Lady Hermione Emrys Black-Potter shall vote proxy for the Black Family seats." Harry guided Bella to the Potter Block "It is my wish and desire that Lady Bella Emrys Potter-Black shall vote proxy for the Potter Family seats." Harry then sat in the Emrys block to indicate his votes.

Albus banged his gavel and called the body to order. "Is there any other petitions that need to be address?"

Harry stood up "Yes, another part of my inheritance from Lord Emrys is my title as Protector of the Realm. My wives have as additional titles Protectors of the Realm. We wish to petition to take our formal seats as Protectors of the realm."

Minister Fudge could not contain himself "I believe this body will need to see proof of this claim Lord Potter." He sputtered out. Harry rose and walked back to the Supreme Mugwump's bench and placed the Emrys ring within the indentation and a Beautiful Bench with three chairs rose to stand higher than that of the Ministers. Fudge was beside himself with anger. Harry nodded to Bella and Hermione who went out the main doors to get Queen Iralan and Director Ragnok.

Harry climbed the stairs to stand behind the middle chair just above the Minister. The talk rose a level when Queen Iralan and Director Ragnok made their way into the chamber. Hermione led Queen Iralan to the left seat beside Harry "I Lady and protector of the Realm Hermione Emrys Black-Potter do by Treaty, alliance and vow give my voting right as Protector of the realm to Queen Iralan of the High Elves. Your Majesty please vote your conscious." Hermione indicated that Iralan should take her seat.

Bella addressed the crowd next "I Lady and Protector of the Realm Bella Emrys Potter-Black do by treaty, Alliance and vow give my voting right as Protector of the Realm to Director Ragnok of the Goblin Nation. Director please vote your conscious." Bella indicated he should take his seat.

Harry did not seat himself and raised his wand "I Lord and Protector of the Realm Harry Emrys Potter-Black do hereby revoke any and all rights that the Minister of Magic possessed in my absence. I place all these rights in my care as Protector of the Realm, so mote it be." A large flash of magic surrounded the Minister and Harry and then settled on Harry.

The Minster finally able to comprehend what had just happened turned to Harry and began his objections "You cannot just take all my powers away like that and I object to seating creatures with voting rights in the Wizengmont."

Harry turned to Queen Iralan "Do you wish to handle this objection?"

Iralan smiled at Harry "I most certainly do." She stood from her chair to look down at the minister. "Minister I must question your objections as being valid as you failed to mention even one rule of law in them. I believe that this distinguished body can and must expect an objection such as yours to have some relevance of law in them. Since you seem to lack them perhaps I can help you with that.

In the Wizen Mont's original charter from the Year 987 each of the magical races were to have equal standing. This included the Goblin nation and the High Elves. There has been no change to this charter since its origination and therefore your objection is without merit.

As to your objection to Lord Potter removing his rights from you it is self-evident that the magic has accepted his claim and that acceptance was by the current rule of law. If that fails to persuade you then I suggest you reread the duties and responsibilities of the Protector of the Realm and the Minister of Magic. It clearly states that he was within his rights."

Iralan sat down "By the way Minister if you dare to call me a creature again I will cut your balls off and place them above my mantel." Many within the gallery began to laugh which made the Minister become embarrassed.

Albus stood as he was laughing too "I must, based on the evidence, overrule objections one and two by our Minister." Fudge was completely flustered at this point.

"Fine then I will just carry on with the bills that must be passed by this body today." Fudge said.

Harry cleared his throat "Excuse me Minister but the Protector of the realm sets the legislative agenda. May I please see what you wish to bring before this body today."

Fudge turned almost pink with rage and looked like he wanted to object but held off and handed a piece of paper to Harry. Harry balled it up and threw it behind him much to the amazement of everyone present. He brought another list out and handed it back to Fudge after he received approval from Ragnok and Iralan.

Fudge looked at it and blanched at what he saw. He said nothing for a moment "Aurors could you tell the Ministry Directors to come before us?"

It took a minute before Amelia, Amos, Arthur, and Rufus Scrigmoor walked forward. It was Amos Diggory who started "Under Ministry law if there is a consensus of Ministry Directors or if anyone of us find evidence of wrong doing by the Minister, we may petition this body to give a vote of no confidence." Amos waited a moment for everyone to process that.

We are the four directors in charge of the ministry and we have found evidence of incompetence, bribery, and providing false and misleading information to ministry personnel and the media by the current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. We petition this body to hear evidence and then vote for or against the current Minister."

Hermione stood "I will sponsor this petition and ask for a second on it."

Another member stood "Based on the articles in the paper I second that motion and look forward to hearing this evidence."

Albus stood up "Cornelius since this involves you I will run things from here. I ask that you step to the accused box to defend yourself." Fudge hesitated but realized it was futile and went to stand in the accused box.

Albus rapped his gavel "Who will start the evidence?"

Amelia stepped forward but Harry interrupted before she could begin "I am sure the directors have worked diligently to gather the proper evidence. I know for fact that the mis-information and out right lying are true. It seems to me that the Minister could better serve this body by providing evidence in his own words, don't you agree Minister?"

Cornelius jumped at the chance and began "Members of this disting…"

Harry stopped him "Excuse me but I am afraid I must insist that we use veritserum before we hear anything you have to say. You just agreed we should listen and I want to ensure that it is the truth." Many members in the gallery began to chuckle at hearing this.

Cornelius began to sweat "It is against the law to use Veritserum on the Minister or Wizengmont members."

Bella stood up "I challenge that as untrue. I have scoured the laws on the books and I can find no reference in any of them to a law that states this. That has only been heard since you came to office and you have used it selectively throughout your years. I demand the Minister take the Veritserum and then be question by the directors."

Augusta Longbottom stood up "I second that demand."

Harry walked down the stairs and faced the Minister "I think based on that if you continue to challenge the director's petition that you are going to take Veritserum. I think many members here wish to avoid any scandal which would most likely cause you to end up in prison. As Protector of the Realm I can offer you a chance to resign with dignity or you can proceed and end up in Azkabahn."

Cornelius looked around and found no friendly faces amongst the crowd he knew he was sunk if the veritserum touched his lips. He realized that he had been outclassed in every way today. He lowered his head "I will resign." Harry promptly removed some papers from his cloak and made Fudge sign them.

Harry turned to Amelia and nodded to her. She called over two Aurors to escort Fudge to his office to clear it out and then out of the Ministry building. Unknown to the rest of the Wizengmont members Fudge would be getting the Veritserum in private so everyone would know how much damage he had done.

Harry stood on the floor "It seems that our agenda has changed today. We now need to find and elect a new minister. With the assistance of the Supreme Mugwump I will act in the Ministers place for this process." Hearing no objections Harry continued "Do we have any nominations for Minister of magic."

An older lady stood up "I nominate Lord Potter for the job." Many others proclaimed loudly here, here.

Harry held his hands up to be heard "I am very flattered by your offer but I cannot accept at this time. I need a few more years of experience to do a fair and competent job."

A man interrupted "Bloody hell son I have seen seasoned politicians that could not do what you have done this morning. I am bloody impressed and I certainly would follow you." There were many people who were now very vocal in their agreement.

Harry shook his head "I thank you for your confidence but I might remind you I am only sixteen years old. I would gladly accept this nomination if I were about fourteen years older. I must decline as a certain psychopath must be dealt with before I could entertain a job like that."

Dame Longbottom stood up "Fine, then Lord Potter if we cannot cajole you into taking it, then who do you recommend." Everyone was silent waiting in anticipation of his choice.

"I believe anyone of the Directors would be excellent candidates and they are people of fine qualities that would make great Ministers. I support their fine effort as directors in the ministry. If you want my recommendation then my vote is for Amelia Bones. She is fair Impartial and believes no one is above the law including me. I have dealt with her in the past and I know I can trust her. If you elect her as Minister she will have my complete support."

Quickly seconds were heard across the room. Before Harry could turn around and say 'hi' they had held a vote and Amelia Bones was the new Minister of Magic and all before lunch. Harry was amazed by the speed of the whole process.

Amelia took her post in the Wizengmont "I want to thank everyone for the trust they have placed in me and I promise that I will work hard to get the Ministry back on track. Now let's get back to business and get through today's agenda."

Amelia read the paper "I see we have a bill sponsored by Lady Black-Potter to rescind… is this right 714 laws?"

Hermione stood "In a careful review of the Wizengmont charter it's states that no laws shall be made without fair representation in the Wizengmont. The last magical being to sit in the Wizengmont was a Goblin 150 years ago. Since that time there have been 714 laws made in reference to Centaurs, Vampires, Werewolves, Giants, Elves, and Goblins. Until today they had no representation. All of these laws were made against the Wizengmont charter and therefore illegal. The bill states that we must either bring representatives from these beings in the Wizengmont to ratify these laws or rescind them. My recommendation is to rescind them."

Amelia looked around the room "Does anyone want to address the opposing side of this?"

Delores Umbridge stood up and cleared her throat "These are not magical persons and they have no rights. Humans are superior in every way and should rule over them. I co-authored these laws and they are just."

Bella stood up "Madam did you do any kind of research to ensure they were legal?"

Umbridge stood back up "I did not as it was not necessary to do so."

Hermione spoke "So you admit that you wrote them illegally and against the very charter that this body upholds."

Umbridge responded "This body ratified them so they are not illegal."

A lady across the gallery stood "That is not what you represented to us when you presented them. Had I known…? I second this bill and ask for a vote."

We have a second and a request for a vote Members please vote on this issue, all those in favor of rescinding these laws raise your hand." Amelia waited until everyone was counted. "Now all those in favor of ratifying raise your hand.

"These laws have been rescinded by a vote of 85 yeas and 20 nays." Amelia stated with a smile.

As soon as the announcement was made of the vote, a taller and older gentleman stood up from his seat. His face clearly showed the disgust and anger he felt. He walked to the edge of the gallery boxes and then jumped over the railing to approach Harry.

Harry stood straight with his hands to his side. Had anyone noticed Harry had taken a slightly modified defensive stance. The man approaching certainly noticed as he could feel the magical waves coming from Harry. He stopped ten paces away from Harry.

"I am disgusted with the way a sixteen year old kid has railroaded our political process." The man stated so everyone could hear.

Harry replied back "I was disgusted by the twisted and perverted entity you had called the Ministry before today. It had allowed only one groups voice to be heard throughout Britain and the pureblood message was an abomination. Magical Britain had lost all political balance. What we did here today was to begin to bring that balance back."

The man looked back at Harry "I didn't see a lot of we doing anything… I saw a lot of you doing things and making changes to our political process. I don't like it Lord Potter."

Harry smirked "You have me at a disadvantage sir. You know who I am but I do not know who you are."

The man smiled "I am Lord Augstan Rockwood."

Harry stood up a little straighter. He flicked both wrists and the doors to the gallery slammed shut. "Lord Rockwood you are known to me or more precisely your unofficial political affiliation is known to me. There are others here that represent that marked political thought. Although they mostly hide in the shadows to do their deeds I intend to shed some light on them today."

Rockwood now looked at Harry with piercing eyes as he understood his message clearly. Potter somehow knew he was a marked death eater. This could be trouble. Harry twitched his fingers and two wands flew from Rockwood's clothing and landed at Harry's feet. Harry picked them up and placed his own wand with them and then handed them to the Minister. He turned back to Lord Rockwood as Harry took off his robe and then rolled his sleeves up to expose his forearm. "I am not afraid to show everyone here that I carry no marks of a madman. Will you do the same?"

Lord Rockwood looked trapped and frozen in desperate thought. Potter had called him out in a way to expose him and the other death eaters. "Lord Potter I see no reason why it is necessary to reveal any political associations I make. It is the right of everyone to associate with whomever they please."

Harry smiled and placed his hands behind his back "Lord Rockwood you are quite right. Except it is a requirement in this body that any political affiliations or parties you belong to be known to all its members. The last time I checked being a death eater was not a party submitted for the Wizengmont review. Secret organizations are not allowed. Taking oaths to other people or organizations are not allowed."

Lord Rockwood looked stunned as Harry continued "I ask all members to expose their forearms to show any form of affiliation with secret organizations." Harry turned to Rockwood "Starting with you, Lord Rockwood."

"I will not submit to such barbaric methods." Lord Rockwood stated.

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked both wrists and Lord Rockwood's sleeves were torn from his shoulders exposing his forearms and revealing the dark mark seared into his skin. Harry forced him to raise his arms and move in a circle to show every one of the Wizengmont members his mark. There were gasps heard and the whispers began which soon turned to loud murmurs.

Twenty-three other members got up and headed for the nearest exit attempting to leave. Much to their chagrin, the doors refused to open. Harry called out to them "Thank you for making this easier for me. All of you who are trying to run away please come to the gallery floor."

The frightened group turned and stood still before the group made its way down the stairs to enter the floor. One by one as their feet touched the floor, their sleeves were torn from their arms and their dark mark exposed for all to see. Lord Rockwood looked livid by this time as all of the political clout for Lord Voldemort had been effectively exposed and neutralized, his Master would not be happy.

Harry turned to the gallery "Is there anyone else?" Harry waited for about ten seconds "In one minute I will cast a spell to summon anyone else with a dark mark. If you break your neck or any other body parts I will consider it punishment for hiding from us." As he said this his staff appeared in his right hand. The room held its breath as his staff began to glow.

It was twenty silent seconds later that two more people stood and made their way down the stairs and onto the gallery floor. Their arms were exposed before Harry turned to Bella "Love, Is the count right? Is this all of them?"

Bella smiled at him "Yes, love there were twenty-six people that Auror Dawlish and Professor Snape Identified under Veritserum." Lord Rockwood's shoulders sagged upon hearing this.

A woman stood up "You know where my nephew is?" Bella turned to her "Your nephew was captured almost six months ago and questioned under veritserum. He confessed to Rape, Murder and Bribery and he exposed other death eaters that were in the Wizengmont and work for the Ministry. Due to the sensitivity of the information gathered he was held in stasis until we could expose the conspiracy."

Albus stood up "I ask that Professor Snape be released to me."

Harry moved towards Albus "No sir. He will not be released. He was questioned under veritserum and he has committed the crimes of Rape and Murder. He further confessed that he was not spying for the light but his real mission was to corrupt and taint a whole generation of students from passing their Potions OWLS and NEWTS and preventing anyone but Slytherin from becoming Aurors. His mission was to weaken the Ministry further. He will stand trial before this body and answer for those crimes." Albus greatly saddened by hearing this sat down.

Harry moved back to his robes and placed them on and then took his position as Protector of the Realm. He nodded to Amelia "Ladies and Gentlemen of this distinguished body the next item on the agenda is the Censor of every member of the group known as the death eaters. This item is sponsored by Lord Potter and states that all members of this group will have their voting rights suspended within the Wizengmont until or at such time they present themselves before us and by magical vow renounce their membership in this organization and pledge their allegiance to protect the realm."

A man stood up across the gallery "I am honored to 2nd that motion and ask that my family is shown as a sponsor of that item as well." Here, here was heard throughout the gallery.

Dame Longbottom stood "I too wish to be on the record as a sponsor for this item and would desire with Lord Potter's approval to further add that should these members fail to take their vows within ninety days that their family seat be permanently removed from the Wizengmont."

Harry stood "I agree with this as a fair and just change."

In a surprising move and a show of great solidarity by the remaining members, they all stood one by one and announced themselves as sponsors of this legislation. Amelia was stunned as this played out. "Members I am at a quandary here because it is customary for those that sponsor a legislative item to not vote for it. As all of you have agreed to sponsor it, there is no one left to vote on it."

It was Hermione's voice that was heard over the crowd "Excuse me Madam Minister. In accordance with the charter if all members agree to sponsor an item it is agreed that it is accepted as passed and it is held as law."

Amelia smiled "Lady Potter that makes sense. Does anyone object to this interpretation?" None was heard so Amelia banged the gavel three times "This bill is passed and I urge those members now censured to re-think their position. This was the last legislative item on our agenda. Unless there is other business that we have I now hold this session closed." Amelia waited the proscribed minute to start banging her gavel.

Dame Longbottom stood up "I would like to acknowledge the outstanding efforts of Lord Potter and his wives this day. They have made history and as Lord Potter stated brought balance back to Magical Britain. Lord Potter's actions remind me of his Grandfather Charlus Potter. He would be very, very proud of you Harry. Would everyone please stand and give Lord Potter his due."

As one the Gallery chamber stood and began to clap and cheer and did so for the next five minutes. It took Harry that long to settle them down so he could speak. "Distinguished members I thank you for the loyalty and trust you have shown me today. This is only the beginning of what I expect this body to achieve. These two wonderful people beside me have my complete faith and trust, they have agreed to advise me and I listen carefully to what they say.

Amelia Bones has my complete trust and faith and I take her advice to heart. The people I trust most in this world are my wives Lady Bella and Lady Hermione they keep me balanced and on the correct path. I have found no others as intelligent as they are.

Many in our society have overlooked the Goblin nation. In spite of our mistreatment of them I have found them to be a wonderful and honorable nation. I ask that each of you take the time to get to know them.

Many in our society have forgotten the Elven nation, who went to their own Realm to avoid us. They have been at peace with each other for thousands of years. We could learn much from them if we could only persuade them to join our realm again. Alas we are a long way from deserving that gift.

We have a lot of work to do ahead of us. I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. I consider it one of my duties as Protector of the Realm."

**CHAPTER 18 – Aftermath**

It was well after five before the three reached Hogwarts from the afternoon of meet and greets they had to go through at the Ministry. Even Iralan complained about her hand being sore from all the handshaking she had done. They all freshened up in the room of requirement and then headed for the Great hall for Dinner. The students were back in classes and this was the first time they had seen Harry Potter, Hermione, Bella or Iralan. The hall became quiet as they walked to the staff table and took their newly placed seats at the table.

Harry and Hermione stopped by the Gryffindor Table and said hello to Ron. Ron smiled as they approached. "Some friends you two turned out to be. Leave a poor bloke for seven months and then come back and put the magical world on its ear." Ron said with a smile.

Harry grinned "Sorry about that mate." Harry put his hand through his hair "You know me always getting in some trouble. I didn't plan on any of this and events just kind of made my life crazy. I didn't intend to leave you out of anything."

Hermione walked up to Ron and gave him a hug "I have missed you Ron she said to him." Ron turned beat red.

"There is no need for all of that emotional stuff." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione laughed "I forgot you can handle only a teaspoonful."

Ron grinned "Well Lav says I am almost up to a tablespoon."

Harry asked "Are you and lavender official." Lavender and Ron both nodded. "Congratulations, if you are not doing anything tomorrow night why don't you come to our room and visit."

"Ok, where is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione giggled "Harry he doesn't know…Ron we are staying in the room of requirement."

Harry looked at the staff table and Bella was smiling at them "I think we are needed at the staff table. Bella looks like she is about ready to cause some chaos. Ron we will see you tomorrow night."

They finally made it to the head table and sat down to eat after their very long day. Bella had sat down next to Professor McGonagall. She leaned forward to look at Harry and Hermione "I heard a very interesting report today about three former students receiving Mastery in Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration… is it true?"

Hermione smiled "Yep and we are all animagus now but we can't transform around you because our forms would tear your little kitty apart." Hermione had a very large grin on her face.

Minerva took a shocked gander at Hermione "Did I just hear the bookworm make a joke at my expense."

Bella and Harry laughed while Bella whispered to Minerva "It took Harry and I years to get that pencil…or maybe it was a book out of her arse. They grow up so quickly don't they?" Hermione promptly tapped her hand to the back of her head. Minerva was in stiches.

"Bella, love I heard that." Hermione said as she rubbed Bella's shoulder.

Bella looked put out "Hey, I am eating here."

Harry said to her "Then don't snipe with you mouthful, dear." Hermione and Bella both laughed. The rest of dinner was very relaxed and there was no more talk about the Ministry. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits.

After everyone had time to finish desert, Albus stood and walked to the podium "May I have your attention please. I have a few announcements to make. First, for those who don't already know we have a new Minister of Magic. Amelia Bones has replaced Cornelius Fudge and I am sure many will hear the details later.

Second, we have three new Professors at Hogwarts Lady Bellatrix Potter will be teaching Potions next year and will be assisted by Lady Hermione Black. Professor Harry Potter-Black will become our new Defense against the Dark Arts instructor and he will be assisted by Lady Hermione Black as well. All three have received a mastery in Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration. Welcome to Hogwarts Professors.

A general applause came from all the house tables and soon students started leaving the great Hall. Albus came over "Professors the house elves have cleaned out a suite of rooms for you. I took the liberty of attaching a suite for Queen Iralan next to yours."

Harry turned to Albus "Thank you Albus. I think we will like that arrangement very much." Once they finished they were shown to their rooms. Iralan had directed the house elves in how the rooms should appear and Iralon's room was merely an oversized bedroom attached to the three's suite.

Iralan had taken the bathroom and made it look like the pool from the Elven Realm. Hermione and Bella squealed in delight. They took Iralan and divested her of her clothes and gently nudged her into the water and then they followed her in. They were all relaxing and enjoying themselves.

"I am getting rather randy with this water relaxing me." Hermione stated.

Iralan with her eyes closed responded without thinking "It has been ages since I was with anyone. I could use a good shag right now." Bella looked at her and arched her eyes and gave Hermione a wink and a sly grin.

"His bright green eyes do you in every time, don't they?" Bella said very softly.

Iralan responded "Oh, god you could get so…." Iralan popped her eyes open and sat up abruptly. She looked between Bella and Hermione. Bella and Hermione scooted closer to her and used their hands to keep her sitting.

"Iralan settle down. We are not mad at you. In fact we are very curious by this." Hermione told her. "We have a few things to discuss and without Harry is a perfect time to do this."

Bella took one of Iralan hands who was shivering "I think the tip-off for us is when you told everyone today that Harry could be accepted in your Realm as their king. It means you had thought about Harry in that way."

Iralan settled down by taking some deep breaths "Elves mate differently than humans. Your bond and Love the three of you share is very intoxicating. It is like a high potency aphrodisiac to me. Every time I am around you three I become very aroused."

Hermione asked "Is what you feel just sexual attraction and no love?"

Iralan looked at Hermione "That is the part that is different about elves. We are very sexual beings. Love is shown by the consummating act itself. We cannot have sex unless we love." Iralan sighed my love is just not of Harry, it is of you two as well. I am Elven and not Human. I know you accept me but I was afraid you would not accept an Elven in that way."

Bella scrunched her brow "So basically you cannot have sex with just Harry. It would have to be all of us or none of us?" Iralan looked down and nodded her head.

"There is one other thing you should know I have bonded to all three of you and it physically hurts to be separated from you. I cannot even go back to my own realm and find a mate. As long as you three live I can only be with you."

"Is that what you want?" Hermione and Bella both asked her.

Iralan kept her head down and only nodded as a tear trickled down her face. Hermione took her thumb and wiped the single tear away and then moved closer to capture Iralan Lips with hers. Hermione was amazed by the softness, the taste, and the feel of Iralan. It had her motor running very quickly.

When Hermione moved back to get her breath Bella moved in and caused Iralan to make a high keening noise as she kissed her. It was a few minutes later that Hermione took her hand through her center that caused Iralan to explode. For the next thirty minutes Bella could not remember what happened. They could capture glimpse of Iralan make their worlds explode in bright colors and indescribable lust. They each brought Iralan to multiple orgasms.

They had leaned back in a haze as they came down from their sex induced high. Iralan sat up and sniffed the air. "Our mate approaches, do I have your permission to consummate with him, to make him our Husband?"

Bella laughed "I thought that is what we just settled." Bella looked at Hermione "How mad do you think he will be with us?"

Hermione chewed her lip "He will feel guilty until we explain it to him. He does love her though. We should help guide him and it will help him. He has a new wife now."

Harry entered the room and immediately Iralan stood up and walked from the pool. She had a feral hungry look in her eyes and she made a determined effort to get to Harry as quickly as possible. Hermione and Bella watched with very curious gazes. Bella and Hermione got up quickly and went to Iralan to grab her before she got to Harry. Harry was very shocked.

Hermione reached for Iralan hands and held it "Slow down Iralan."

Iralan was breathing heavily "I cannot the magic is pulling me to complete this. I don't have a choice. I must make Harry my King." Iralan gave a shudder as she said this and the spasm could be seen all over her body.

Bella went to Harry "Love, Hermione and I have a surprise for you. Whatever happens tonight we approve and want you to do this." Harry was not even listening at this point as he got one whiff of Iralon's sex and his pupils dilated and he became feral from the pheromes that she put off. Harry twitched his fingers and his clothes were off immediately.

Harry grabbed Iralan and began to kiss her roughly and then laid her on the ground. Before they realized it, Harry had entered her and this caused Iralan to spasm and convulse. Iralan did this for a minute before she let out a high pitched scream as the impending release of her pent up lust. Through all of it Harry continued to rut into her and kept going for over five minutes.

Finally Harry released into Iralan and she let another piercing scream out and then passed out. Harry left himself inside her and moved them both into the pool Hermione and Bella separated and Harry sat with Iralan on his lap. Bella and Hermione took sponges and began to wipe down Iralan as she kept shuddering every so often.

Harry was deep in thought. Hermione and Bella watched him closely for any signs of him feeling bad.

Finally he spoke what was on his mind "Is this what you want?" Hermione pulled his mouth to hers as an answer. Bella pulled his face to hers and gave him the same answer. When Bella pulled away "Harry she is one of two sexiest women I have ever met. I have cared for her for a very long time. I want her here with us."

Harry then looked at Hermione as she replied to his question. "We have trusted her for over five years and she has always wanted to help us. I want her to be our wife too. I love her."

Harry grinned "I agree I have felt her on the fringes of my mind for over a year now. I knew she had bonded to us. I could feel the magic tugging at us. I did not want to hurt either of you or her. So I left it alone. I am sorry for not sharing that with you I really should have."

Hermione thought about it for a second "I disagree Harry, by letting Bella and I find our own way to her, the bond we have with her will be even better. That you love her too is a great gift for all of us."

Bella reached over and stroked his chest "When she awakens we need to reassure her that her being Elven makes no difference to us. She needs our love and reassurance." While Bella had said this she began to stroke Iralon's back.

Iralan resting her head on Harry's shoulder "You just did that for her." Iralan raised her head and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders. She had a big smile on her face as she looked into Harry's eyes "I love you Harry Potter. A year ago you became my king but I was too afraid to tell you."

Iralan turned to Hermione and pulled her into a deep kiss. When she released her she held Hermione close to her "Your intelligence is intoxicating and sexy and you taste so very sweet. I love you and do not be surprised if you awake to find me tasting you in the morning." Hermione was smiling and blushing.

Iralan turned to Bella "You are very sexy and your love of fun is arousing. I will find becoming your mistress a few evenings a month very fun…as will you my pet." Bella gave a sharp gasp and shuddered.

Her eyes flashed and she held Iralon's head in her hands "How did you know?"

Iralan smiled and rubbed her hand over the top of Bella head "That is enough questions for now. Pleasure me with your lips and then later you will kneel before our master and pleasure him. Is that understood?"

Bella smirked "Yes Mistress." Bella leaned over and placed her mouth on Iralon's breast.

**Chapter 19 – Vacation**

Harry woke up the next day to hear Hermione moaning. He held Bella in his arms and looked over at Hermione in the middle of an orgasm. Iralan was between her legs. Harry leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss.

Bella had awakened and they spent the next hour getting closer to each other, again. They came to the great hall for breakfast and while they were in the middle Harry held Hermione's hand "We should go see your parent's we have some time now and we should introduce them to Iralan. We have not had a vacation in seven years. What do you think?"

Hermione gave him a big smile "I thought you would never ask." Hermione looked at Iralan before turning back with a lecherous grin "I think a week with no clothes would be a good punishment for your slaves… don't you… master?" Harry looked at her in surprise then he began to laugh."

They waited two more days and when Friday came they worked until lunch on their lesson plans for next year. Harry found that he did not like any defense books he found and had begun writing his own. It was a daunting task but with Iralon's and Hermione's occasional help he had completed the first chapter.

The three ladies met in their quarters and then Harry came in "Ladies your Lord and Master is home."

Bella and Hermione began to laugh as they brought Iralan into the front room to greet Harry. They had removed their clothes and wore their collars while Iralan was left standing and had no clue as to what was going on.

Harry took the next few minutes to explain how rule # 10 in there house worked. Iralan started laughing right away and then proceeded to tickle Bella and Hermione for not warning her. It was thirty minutes later that the four arrived at the Black villa. They found no one at home and a note on the refrigerator.

Her parents had found a village on the other side of the island and bought a house over there. The note was instructions on how to get there. The four found some clothes and then began the two mile journey through the hills of the island. Along the way they found an area that looked very much like their pool in the Elven realm. They did not need any discussion as they stripped off their clothes and began to swim to cool off. They were all acting like teenagers as they had fun.

It was Iralan who changed the tone as she grabbed Bella's collar and drew Bella to her and began to devour her lips. Bella gasped as she moved back "Why do I like it so much when you do that to me, take charge I mean?"

Iralan caressed her face "Because for the first time in your life you trust and that is your greatest fear. The excitement of it drives you. I sense this in you and I make it erotic for you." Bella smiled as her mind worked through that thought.

Harry and Hermione hugged each other and then they began to kiss and in no time they were aware of nothing else but themselves. The world did not matter. They heard a twig break behind them. They turned to find Hermione's parents staring at them with smiles.

Dan was the first to break the ice "You know that is just wrong for someone to take your favorite secret spot, especially when it's your daughter, her husband, her wife… and girlfriend?" Emile was laughing as were Bella and Hermione. Iralan had a smile on her face.

"Iralan is… well she is our fiancé I think is the best term to use." stated Hermione.

Dan looked at Harry and scratched his head "Harry how does that work?"

Harry looked shocked "Hey don't blame me. I am just the dummy who has to obey the smart women. It's a house rule."

Dan laughed "Yes Harry I know but the last time you were here you had one wife and one fiancé. Now you have two wives and a fiancé." Harry looked at the women to explain.

Bella gave an evil grin "If one were to check it is the three women who have on the slave collars…master."

Iralan put her hand on her head and gave a great sigh "Oh the crosses we must bear for our master… the humanity of it all."

Harry splashed Iralan in the face with water "Hey its' no fair playing the humanity card… your Elven." Bella, Hermione, and Iralan broke up in fits of laughter."

Harry turned to Dan and Emile "I tell you it's' unfair. I don't stand a chance with these three."

Dan smiled "Harry you would get a lot more sympathy from me if my daughter were not sitting on your lap with something poking her insides."

Emily laughed and pushed Dan in the water. She then stripped and did a cannonball right next to him. Emily swam over to Harry and Hermione and held her arms out "Harry give us a kiss." Harry went to kiss her on the cheek and she moved her face to kiss his lips. "Dan, make love to me or I am going to join Harry's harem." Bella and Iralan were on the other side having fits of laughter. Hermione soon joined them when she got a hug from her mother.

Hermione had been making little up and down motions and soon forgot that anyone else was there with them.

Later that evening they were sitting down to dinner when Emily looked them over. They had told them of their stay in the Elven Realm and their adventures upon their return. Emily was quite thrilled to hear about their day at the ministry. The intrigue of it all was very alluring to her.

Emily looked at Harry "So Lord Potter, may I ask why my daughters are sitting before us without clothes on?" Iralan, Bella, and Hermione all turned to Emily. Iralan had a very distinct happy smile on her face as a tear rolled down her eye.

Harry gave a lecherous grin "Oh, thank you for reminding me mum." Harry snapped his fingers and the three ladies arms were brought behind the chairs and snapped together. All three of the ladies gave a squeak and sat up straighter.

Harry turned back to Emily "They are being punished for not informing Iralan of house rule # 10."

Dan began to chuckle "Oh, this has got to be good. I have got to hear this one."

Hermione smiled and started to reply "He allowed all the women in the house to make all the rules. But in return he made us promise that he got to make one rule and that we had to obey it. It was two years into our stay in the Elven Realm when he made house rule #10."

Harry smiled at Hermione "Very well done….slave but did I give you permission to speak?"

Hermione's eyes flashed open and she bowed her head "No, master. I will accept any punishment you deem necessary."

Emily smiled at this, while Dan merely shook his head. It was Emily who finally asked in great curiosity "What are the first three rules?" if I may ask.

Harry chuckled before he answered Rule # 1- We don't do normal in our house; # 2- Harry must always listen to the smart women in the house; # 3- We do not let issues fester because we talk honestly with ourselves about whatever bothers us."

Dan was laughing at this and looked at everyone's perplexed faces "Its' rule number one, its' a waste of a good rule, I don't think you could do normal if you tried." Everyone started to laugh at this.

After a few moments, Harry continued "Rule #10 states that whenever I come home and announced myself as lord and Master that they must, for the next 24 hours, believe in their hearts and minds that they are my slaves and they had to take a magical vow to that."

Emily sat forward "So they truly believe they are your slaves?" Harry nodded. Bella saw the smile come off of Emily's face and felt that this should be explained further.

"Mum I don't think you understand this." Bella started "At the time I was still having trust issues and feared someone having total control of me. Harry alleviated that fear within a month and I could truly be with them… this is a gift for me." Bella let a tear fall "For Hermione she could never really relax because she felt like she needed to control and know everything. This was a gift for her as she learned to let go."

Bella sniffed "Harry had a very hard and bad childhood it was very hard for him to accept that he was worthy of us, as hard as that was for me to believe, its' true. If two intelligent women allowed him total control of them willingly, how could he not be worthy? He did this not in sickness but to help each of us."

Hermione looked at Harry "Master may I be allowed to speak?" Harry nodded to her "This was done completely out of love for us. Now we do it as a game to spice things up. I asked Harry to do this for us all week while we are on vacation. If this upsets you then be upset with me, not at Harry." Bella nodded her agreement.

Harry placed his hand under Bella's chin and turned her to face him "Do you see the proper way to ask permission to speak.

Bella allowed a small smile on her face "I accept any punishment you deem necessary." Harry's mouth gave small twitch of a smile.

Dan asked "I didn't hear a reason for Iralan to do this." Iralan gave a sideways glance to Harry and then without asking "Harry is my king and the High Elves king. I gave a magical fealty oath many years ago to obey my King and I have no choice but to obey Harry."

Emily looked at Harry "King Harry now?"

Harry was staring at Iralan with his mouth opened and a very stunned expression "Wait, you said I was King of the High Elves just then but I… I thought this my king thing you did was just to put the mickey on me. There is no way I can be the High Elf King… I am not even Elven?"

Iralan turned with a very serious face to Harry "I am the Elven Queen, even in your Realm if the Queen marries a Lord, that Lord become your King and outranks the Queen. Elven are no different. You are the Elven King as you are a Lord twice over in your Realm." Harry thunked his head on the table and groaned.

Iralan gave a small smirk to Bella and Hermione "As co-wives you two become Princesses." Bella and Hermione's mouth fell open. "Another thing you must know is that 30% of the Elven you met were at one time human. They transform to Elven once they marry an Elven spouse and come to that Realm. When you return to the Elven realm a royal necklace will appear around your necks and you will be transformed to Elven during your stay… they will accept you as Elven."

Dan fell out of his chair and then began to roll in the floor in laughter. It took five minutes for him to climb back into his chair. He looked at Harry and just grinned, much like Sirius did, "Harry that had rule # 1 written all over it." This caused Emily to bust up in laughter and everyone else soon followed.

Everyone calmed down after a few minutes and Harry sat deep in thought. Hermione, Bella, and Iralan watch him but he appeared to be thinking instead of stressing about it. He final reached some impasse and looked to Iralan to ask a question "What happens to us once we return to the earth realm from the Elven realm the next time?"

Iralan looked perplexed "When you return here you will become your human form again." Harry looked very relieved but Iralan looked very hurt by this.

Bella kicked Harry's Shin "Master you have two seconds to explain this because you just hurt IRALON very badly… I would hate to have to hurt you for hurting my wife."

Hermione gave Harry a stern stare "That goes for me too Harry James Potter!"

Harry looked at Iralan and then began to realize what he had done. He snapped his fingers and their hands were free. He stood up and turned Iralon's chair to face him and knelt before her and grabbed both of her hands. "No, No I didn't mean it like that. It was not about being Elven that doesn't bother me at all. I am honored to be considered Elven."

Iralan sniffed "It didn't appear that way to me."

Harry lifted her chin up to look at him "Iralan we just spent two weeks building a lot of political good will in this realm. We have many people in the Ministry who now depend on me. Humans, especially magical humans, are very bigoted. What would happen if Lord Potter shows up to the Wizengmont as a High Elf?"

Harry watched her facial expression change slowly as she recognized what he was getting "All that political power would be dashed and all faith in you lost."

Harry rubbed her tears away "I am sorry that that the reason my relief was not clear to you and that I hurt you. I think it a great gift that I can now roam our new Realm as an Elven with my three Elven wives." Harry placed his hand over her heart "I don't care a lick about the outside I care about what is in here." Harry lightly tapped her chest with his finger "That is what I have come to love about you the last five years."

Iralan looked at him "My greatest fear is that you would not accept me as your mate because I am Elven. Be patient with me so that I can get over it." Iralan got a small smirk on her face "And Harry for the future, an Elven's heart is not here." Iralan pointed to her chest and then moved her fingers to her belly button "Its' here!"

Harry looked stunned "Really… I never…"

Iralan began to laugh at Harry's Expression "No, not really I was just kidding."

Harry waggled his fingers at Iralon's ribs "I think I shall punish you severely for that one." Iralan squealed as she jumped up and ran out to the beach with Harry following close behind.

Hermione and Bella sat there for a second smiling when a squeal was heard "Sisters… help… I am being attacked by a tickling madman." Iralan began to laugh even louder. Bella and Hermione both jumped up and ran after them.

Dan and Emily took a sip of their tea as Dan looked at Emily as she smiled "I know that this is crazy to say but I have never seen a group of people more right for each other than those four. Bella is head over heels in love with Iralan."

Dan sighed "Hermione and Harry are right there beside her. I don't know how he does it."

Emily grinned "He loves them…I think that is all it takes." Emily gave Dan a smoldering smile "Do you think we could have a rule # 10 in our house… it sounds kind of fun?" Dan arched his eyebrow.

**CHAPTER 20 - Vacation Part II**

It was thirty minutes later when the four sat down in front of a fire and Harry transfigured a towel into a blanket so they could sit by it. Hermione had transfigured a rock and warmed it to lean against it. She sat down and spread her legs and Harry sat between them. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder.

Iralan sat between Harry's legs and got comfortable. Iralan looked at Bella and gave her a sly smile "Come here pet and make yourself comfortable." Iralan patted the blanket in front her spread legs.

Bella smiled and got comfortable. Iralan gentle ran her fingers through Bella's Hair. This caused Bella to give a deep sigh and Iralan was smiling. Hermione gave a small giggle "Bella I think I hear you purring."

Bella grinned "You would purr to if you had a mistress like I do."

Iralan chuckled "She is my pet to but doesn't know it yet. The idea is percolating in that wonderful mind of hers. Soon enough her curiosity will win out and I shall have her as I do you." Iralan chuckled as Hermione gulped. Harry heard her whisper "How does she know these things." He gave a small chuckle.

Dan and Emily soon walked up and both were fully nude. Emily blushed as Harry looked at her. Dan sat down on a rock close by "I hope you don't mind but we thought we would join you...nudity and all. I hope this is not too weird for you."

Hermione grinned "No, not at all, it's like many of the nude beaches we went to in France."

Harry had been looking out over the ocean in thought for many minutes and finally decided to say something "It is very peaceful here. I feel happy, warm, and very content."

Dan quipped at him "Harry, you have six breast surrounding you… that is a lot of contentment."

Harry laughed "True but it is not just that, from the day Bella saved me from death and brought me back to health, until I bonded with her and Hermione and two weeks ago when Iralan final told us how she felt… what we accomplished at the ministry. I am starting to believe we have a future, a real future."

Emily gave him a concerned look "Harry, before that you didn't dream of the future?"

Harry shook his head "That damned Prophesy that Albus told me at the end of fifth year pretty much gave me three options. I am killed by Lord Voldemort and the world turns to shit, or I am killed by Voldemort but manage to kill him too – a better outcome, or a slim possibility that I was able to defeat Voldemort and live. I was never able to get my thoughts past those three choices… until a few months ago."

Hermione had tears in her eyes "I remember seeing that haunted look all the time. It tore me up inside."

Harry held her hand "But I am so thankful for what I have today. I cherish every moment with all of you and I know what it really means."

Bella spoke up "Because you had already given your life away?"

Harry whispered his answer "Yes."

All of them sat by the fire as these thoughts rolled around in their mind. It was many minutes before anyone was ready to discuss other topics. Harry looked up at the moon and then had an Idea. "Loves, do you remember that book on Elven powers and rituals we read maybe two years ago?"

Bella replied "Did it talk about Elven powers being the most dominant during a full moon, at midnight."

Dan looked at his watch "It is 10:21 and I believe it is a full moon tonight."

Harry kissed Iralon's ear "Iralan when did you want to say our vows?"

She stopped immediately and turned to look at Harry "Harry there is much power in a moon ritual for Elves. I do not know the outcome of a bonding with an elf at midnight on a full moon."

Harry grinned "Well what about at midnight in the water?"

Bella sat up and turned around "Harry what are you thinking?"

"We haven't said our vows to Iralan like we did, under Triad Magic. I am curious as to the results when coupled with Elven rituals and we owe it to Iralan to be bonded in the same way. This method combines our human magic with Elven magic. I want to us to bond like that… tonight."

Hermione's calculating side came out "Harry, we should research this. We have no Idea what will happen."

Iralan had a smile on her face "Harry as much as the thought of this makes my heart soar… Hermione is right. Rituals can have side effects."

Harry pointed at the moon "It is calling to me. I don't know how or why. My instincts tell me this is the right thing to do. A few years ago I gave myself over to death. Now I am ready to give myself over to life. My life begins and ends with you three."

Iralan, Hermione, and Bella looked at the moon. They then turned to each other and Hermione said it for all three "I hear its' call too. We must go and prepare."

Harry said with conviction "No, there is no preparation other than our staffs and our ritual for Triad magic. We must do this as we are now and in the pool."

Bella, Iralan, Harry and then Hermione all stood up together. Harry looked at Emily and Dan "Would you care to join us?"

Emily looked concerned "You have me a little scared."

Harry smiled "It will be safe. Just do not enter the water when the ritual starts. I am not sure why, just that I know it is important." Emily grabbed his hand and stood as Dan did the same.

It took them 45 minutes to wind their way through the terrain to get to the Pool. Dan and Emily had beaten a little track that was fairly easy to follow. When they arrived they were hot and sweaty and had thirty minutes before it was midnight. They swam for the next twenty minutes and then Dan and Emily got out and dried themselves as they sat on some rocks to watch.

Harry, Hermione and Bella called for their staffs at five till. They began their chant and soon they rang out as one voice giving directions. They placed Iralan in the center of the triangle and told her what to chant as her vows. Dan and Emma sat in awe as the water they were standing waist deep in seemed to have silver light coming from it.

At exactly midnight the three held their staffs in the air as they looked at the moon above them. All began to chant their vows to Iralan and Iralan to them. Their staffs radiated arcs of colored energy to the other staffs and to Iralan too. It was thirty seconds after they started that Iralan was surround by a wall of water being pulled to the sky. It covered her from view.

Iralon's voice was raised a level behind the curtain of water as all three continued to chant. Iralan changed her chant to the Elven tongue and the light from the water reached a higher level. At 12:01 the ceremony stopped and the water settled down. Harry, Hermione and Bella were gasping for air as they felt tired from the magic.

Dan and Emily gasped as Iralan came into view. Her normally fair skin had darkened to a deep tan. What was very striking was her now bleached white hair that almost shone like moonlight. She held in her hand a brilliant white staff with a gem of striking blue and silver hues. The three turned and gasped as they looked at her. All three went to hold her as she smiled at them.

When they held her they felt their energy return and much more. Iralan closed her eyes and breathed heavily of the air and the night. She thought to them _"My loves are you there. I sense you but have you awakened to me?"_

The three answered with happiness "_We have bonded to you love. But this is much different than the three of us felt before. I can sense each of you much more than before and I can feel your magic."_

Iralan sighed a very happy sigh_ "This is so much better than I ever imagined. I want to be with you tonight. I want to feel each of you as soon as possible."_

All three answered her_ "Yes, we need this too." _The three as one moved out of the pool.

Dan and Emily walked to them before Emily asked "So what happened and why is there such a significant difference to Iralan."

Harry answered "We have a very deep connection to Iralan and to each other. As to her changes I don't think we know."

Iralan had a big smile on her face "I think our magical cores have combined they are no longer human or Elven…

A familiar voice spoke from across the pool spoke to them "Your majesty you are right and you are wrong." All of them turned to see Merlin in the flesh surrounded by a white aura.

"Merlin?" Hermione spoke the question.

Merlin smiled "See you are the brightest witch of your age for a reason, although that was very lame challenge for such a brilliant mind. This brought a smile to all of their faces.

Harry moved closer to the edge of the pool and gave Merlin a bow "We are very glad to see you." Harry stood up and then cocked his head to study Merlin. "I mean no disrespect but why are you here and visible to us?… this is not like the pensive at all. I can see your magical aura and sense your spirit."

Merlin laughed "You have acquired some new abilities it would seem."

**Chapter 21 – Surprises**

Hermione listened and with great curiosity stated "Side effects of the ritual we just did?"

Merlin combed his beard in thought "Yes and no… it is more like a magical creation for the four of you and it is a side effect for Dan and Emily. They still had the dampness of the pool on them during the ritual and it activated their magical genes."

Bella looked at them and saw an aura around them. She closed the distance and felt magic from them "I can see their magic." She told them.

Hermione smiled and pointed at a leaf on the ground "Try causing that leaf to rise." She asked them.

Emily frowned "How?"

Hermione answered "Say Wingardium Levosa and feel the magic in the leaf." Emily shrugged her shoulders and said the incantation. To everyone's surprise the leaf lifted in the air and danced as Emily fluttered her hand and laughed.

Harry smiled "She did that without a wand." Harry turned back to Merlin "How is this possible?"

Merlin laughed "Harry we live in a magical world… its magic!" Merlin doubled over in laughter.

Harry just crossed his arm and gave Merlin a very stoic and slightly threatening look. Everyone else was laughing by this time. Merlin saw Harry's face had not changed its look and quipped "Harry don't get your panties all twisted… or shall I talk about that time in the Ministry Elevator and Bella's underwear?"

Harry turned beet red in embarrassment and began to stutter "I- I don't believe there is any reason to go into that." Harry turned to Dan and gave him a shy look.

Dan sensing some fun in this "Harry is there anything you feel the need to discuss about women's underwear, perhaps?" this made Hermione, Bella, and Iralan roar with laughter.

Harry's arms fell to his sides in defeat "All right you have had your fun at my expense. Can we move on now?"

Merlin cleared his throat "Quite right. Well as an explanation the Elven ritual reacted with the water and activated their magical genes. Almost every living thing has the potential for magic. In some it is more dominant than in others. Harry if you study your spouses and others you will begin to notice that you can localize this magical component to a specific part in their bodies. I suggest that you begin this study and write down your observations. Things will become clearer to you."

"Why just me?" Harry asked quickly.

Another figure appeared next to Merlin. This figure caused Iralan to gasp and kneel "Father, it has been so long."

The elven figured smiled down at his daughter "Yes it has my daughter. Rise and let me see you for I have watched from afar and I am so very pleased and proud of what you have done." Iralan stood up and gave her father a bright smile.

Harry felt the Elven's eyes shift to him. There was a smile in those eyes that Harry recognized immediately. This Elven was pleased with him and it gave Harry a sense of happiness to know this. "Harry during the height of my time I would have banished my daughter for mating with a human, as it is now and her former King being much smarter, I welcome you as the new Elven King."

"Thank you sir but who are you?"

Iralan spoke up "Love this is my Father, King Iraith and he has just blessed our union." Iralan smiled at her father "I thank you for the blessing." She bowed her head.

Iraith closed his eyes and they began to flutter. Harry's eyes closed and he did the same. They stood like this for many minutes. Iraith suddenly opened his eyes and smiled at Harry "When you return to the Elven Realm I want Iralan to take you to the King's Study and you are to enter alone, no other but the King must ever enter the study. You will find much knowledge and wisdom to help guide you."

Iraith turned to Bella and Hermione "I thank you for protecting my daughter's heart, she has very good sister wives but do not be too harsh on Harry, after all he loves all of you." Iraith gave a slight chuckle before he continued "When you accompanying your new king Bella should bring Fawkes with her and Hermione you should transform to your animagus form to enter the palace. These are good omens for my people."

Iraith looked to his daughter "I am happy for you and I am glad you are no longer alone, farewell my daughter." Iraith faded from view.

Merlin cleared his throat "Iralan you have transformed and you have transformed your mates, you are different but also much more. Your transformation will bring a new magical being into this realm Moon shadow Elves. They will bring light to the darkness and bring a new age of enlightenment. You have many challenges ahead but you have what you need to deal with them."

"Harry, I can go to my next great adventure knowing you have things in hand. I was not lying when I said in many years ahead they will award the order of Potter. You will be greater than I ever was."

Hermione grinned "What will be the next lower award to the order of Potter be." Hermione asked him.

Merlin frowned as he softly answered "The order of Merlin. You enjoyed that didn't you?"

Hermione began to laugh as she rubbed her hand on her chest and then looked at her fingers in an aristocratic fashion "Well sir to be quite honest it is not every day you get one over on the Great Merlin." Everyone started to laugh including Merlin.

"Farewell and be happy, oh Hermione I have many years to think of a very good prank when you get here, bye." Merlin was laughing manically as he faded from view. Hermione looked at everyone and gulped.

Harry chuckled "Hermione I am the one that usually pulls the dragons tail. I think you should remember that at least the dragons that I taunt don't haunt me for eternity."

Hermione somberly stated "Noted, love."

Harry turned to the new magical couple and his in laws "I believe you will need to study the magical library at the villa. We can come by every weekend and help you with your studies if you want."

Dan looked puzzled "We really do have magical powers now?"

Hermione smiled "It appears to be the case and in time we can get you wands and you can take your OWLS and NEWTS. You will be able to fully join the magical world."

Emily smiled "We can do magic? Can Dan and I bond like you four have? I have been jealous of your bond since I found out about it."

Dan laughed at Emily "What as if we aren't close enough already… Greedy wench!" This caused Emily to blush and the rest to grin. Dan continued as he reached out to place his arm around her "I can't blame you it has been very interesting watching them, if it is possible, I would like to try to do this."

Dan and Emily after a few moments decided to head to their bungalow in town as they had a small dentist office in it and a client was coming by in the morning. The four walked back to the villa and decided to explore their new bond in a very special way. It was the next day that they awoke around two in the afternoon. Iralan, Hermione, and Bella all walked gingerly to the bathroom and Harry only laughed at them.

Bella and Hermione both flipped him off which caused Harry to laugh harder "Yes, Loves I already know you think I am number one." They both turned and smiled at him.

The next five days were relaxing and calm for everyone. They spent their days on the beach and enjoying the sun and surf. Harry decided that he would take each of his wives on a date. So he would take one to town and spend the day with just her. The girls believed it was romantic and Harry used the time to hold kiss and hug them as much as possible. Even Iralan who did not understand the purpose of dating liked the alone time. It was she that decided that she would take the other wife on a date when Harry was on his date."

On Saturday they departed to go to the Elven Realm. Iralan thought it was important for Harry to go to the King's study and find out what Iraith thought was so important. They landed in the backyard of their little house by the forest. Harry said that they should go to the Palace tomorrow. That changed when a necklace suddenly appeared around his neck, as did one for Hermione and Bella.

Iralan gasped as all three of them transformed to Elven. All three kept their distinctive eye color but their hair changed to be pure white. The color was not flat but had an ethereal sheen to it. They had skin that was tanner than the average elf's skin tone. Harry became taller and leaner. He was now as tall as Iralan. "Wow what a difference." Iralan stated with glee.

Iralan walked up to Harry and with no hesitation placed her hand on his bulge and gave him a searing kiss. "We are not leaving here until I have had a fun night with all of you. Once you feel the difference of making love to each other as elves I think you will miss it." She stated with a laugh.

Hermione asked her "Do you sometimes wish that we were Elven?"

Iralan hugged her "No, what we do together is fantastic and I love it…but…tell me how you feel in the morning." she said with a smile.

They talked Harry into seeing the Palace because Iralan had been telling Hermione and Bella about the wonderful library there. Harry relented with a smile as Bella and Hermione were pouting and it was just too cute not too.

As they walked to the city center many Elves would stop and bow. Harry kept thinking it was because of Iralan and their recognition as the queen. Much to his dismay, Dobby came up and bowed to him "It is good to see that the King has returned."

Harry stopped and came to Dobby "What are you doing? I am still Harry and you have no need to bow to me Dobby."

Dobby stood up and looked at Harry with a grin "So I am free to do as I choose then?"

Harry replied in a huff "Of course you are."

Dobby began to laugh "Then I choose to bow to my King." Dobby made a big production and a large flourish of using his hands to bow.

Harry just rolled his eyes at him and kept going. They soon arrived at a simple looking house underneath a very large oak tree. It looked almost the same as others within the city and was just a tad bit larger. Iralan entered first and led them into a very large dining hall that was larger than the house. Iralan laughed at everyone's confusion.

"You act as if you did not know magic existed. Elven are very judicious in their use of Magic and we do not believe in using it frivolously."

Hermione looked around "Actually I like that the palace looks from the outside like every other house around."

Iralan took them on a quick tour and finally ended up in the Private Palace library. "I must take Harry to the Kings study and then I will return." Iralan took Harry by the hand and led him out the door. She went through a couple of stairwells and then led him around the corner. This is the Kings wing. I cannot go further unless the king invites me. "

Harry frowned "Iralan consider yourself always invited."

Iralan giggled "That is good because the King's bed chamber is through those double doors and I expect to be bedded in their tonight as do my wives."

Harry smiled "My wives are always invited to my bed chamber." Harry looked at the wall and recognition was shown on his face. "Iralan would you ensure that the bed chamber is ready for tonight and I may be in the study for a while, is that ok?" Harry looked at her "Your father left me with the knowledge to know how to enter."

Iralan strolled up to him and put her arms around him as she placed her hands in the back of his hair. She kissed him with a lot of lust. "You don't know this but as a Male Elf you release a chemical in the air that all Elven females find very intoxicating. I am so very wet standing this close to you it makes me a little crazy. Your scent is 100 times stronger and it drives me nuts. I will need you tonight as will my other wives. Please hurry."

Harry nodded before Iralan gave him another kiss and then left. Harry walked a few steps to a wall where no door was and said something in Elven. A door became visible and then opened slightly. Harry pushed the door open enough to pass beyond the threshold.

**Chapter 22 the King's Study**

Harry entered the chamber and looked cautiously around. The room seemed Spartan from the rest of the house with only a fireplace, a comfortable chair, and an elaborate table. The walls were decorated with various swords, shields, and other magical objects that Harry had no idea what they did.

Harry pulled the chair out and sat down while he looked at the only book on the table. It was not an ornately covered book and in many respects it looked more like a journal. He opened the cover and found neatly written script on the inside cover.

'To my predecessor, I am honored that the one chosen to take my place is reading this. The Elven nation has a long and varied past. It is paramount that what you learn here can never be revealed to others. This knowledge is a burden that the King must carry alone. In order to help you to understand all that you need to know, this room is a time dilation field.

Directly behind you is a panel that when opened is the control for this. I suggest you do this now as this will give you perhaps one year to study and remember what you learn. Outside of this room perhaps five or six hours will have elapsed…'

Bella, Hermione, and Iralan had been in the library for a few hours now. Iralan had shown them the King's bedchamber and they all were impressed with it. Iralan spoke fondly of what they would feel tonight.

They were each reading when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was only a few seconds when Harry leaned up against the door frame and crossed his arms to look at them. He gave them a genuine happy smile and looked at them for many seconds.

When Harry's eyes touched Hermione's she felt a gentle rush of Love, affection, contentment wash over her. She closed her eyes and moaned from the feelings. She opened her eyes and gave Harry the same feelings back and her smile covered her whole face.

"Have my beautiful wives been good girls this afternoon?" Harry asked them.

It was Bella with a quirky sense of humor that answered "As far as you know my Lord but it is a good thing we had our boy toys leave just a few minutes ago." She had trouble holding her laughter in from the joke.

Harry gave a small smile back to her "I go away for a year and you have boy toys already?"

It was Iralan that took a few steps forward "Wait, it has only been about five hours since we last saw you but you said a year?"

Hermione looked puzzled "Why did you say a year?"

Harry walked in and stood before the fireplace "Well for me it was a year. It took me that long to read and understand what I was supposed to learn and I also spent a little time practicing magic." Harry looked at Iralan "The Elven way."

Iralan looked at him with a sense of pride "You have truly become my King."

Harry smiled "In every way." Harry turned and looked at the fire before taking a deep breath and then turning the fireplace flames green. He knelt on one knee before stating clearly "Lucius Malfoy." It was a few seconds later that a very frightened Lucius came into view.

"Who are you and what do you want and how did you find me?" he asked tersely.

Harry showed no signs of any emotion. He merely raised his hand and Malfoy flew into the room through the fire place. Malfoy's face revealed signs of surprise and fear and before he could do anything Harry had drawn a sword that was not there before and rested the tip on Malfoy's throat.

Harry's irises had turned an luminescent white as he looked down at Malfoy "Hello little messenger boy. I will thank you for delivering a message to your master."

Malfoy placed a sneer on his face "I am nobody's messenger because the Malfoy's bow before no one."

Harry let a hearty laugh out "Now that is rich especially since you prostate yourself before a false Lord, kiss his false robes, and lick his feet with your tongue." Harry used his hand to project an image of Malfoy greeting his master after Remus and Tonks had escaped. Malfoy became embarrassed.

Harry let his hand drop and the image winked out of existence. "Malfoy my name is King Iranoth from the High Elf Nation and do not presume you can lie to me. You are Tom Riddles right hand man, his trusted advisor and you run messages for him."

Malfoy's eyes flashed in surprise "My master has been trying to find your nation. He wishes to begin talks with your people."

King Iranoth grinned "Very good Malfoy you are not as dumb as you look. There was no deception in your words this time but of course they said absolutely nothing. Let's try another little test shall we." Iranoth lifted Malfoy to stand and then brushed his lapels to rid them of dust "So what is it that Tom Riddle wishes to talk to me about?"

Malfoy unsure of what to say took a moment "Your majesty I am but an envoy for Lord Voldemort."

Iranoth interrupted him "There is no such Lord… it is a false name and does not exist. Can you not speak without lying? If you are to be a good messenger boy then state only the truth?"

Malfoy quailed as his face blushed in anger Malfoy drew his wand "I am no messenger boy; I am a pureblood wizard and will be treated as such."

Iranoth sword flashed and Malfoy's hand that held his wand dropped to the floor. Iranoth then held his hand open and then closed his fingers while speaking a strange tongue. Malfoy's tongue was grasped within his fingers. Iranoth tossed the tongue into the fire.

Iranoth grabbed Malfoy by the collar and held him off the floor "Since you cannot speak without lies I have removed your tongue so it cannot offend me. As a further lesson to your master I have removed your wand hand so you can never threaten anyone else with it. It was stupid to draw it out in my presence." Iranoth removed a scroll from his tunic and stuck it to the front of Malfoy's clothing. "Deliver this to your Master and do not delay messenger boy. I will meet Tom Riddle in nineteen days the location is in the scroll and will reveal itself one hour prior to the meeting."

Iranoth tossed Malfoy back through the fireplace and then promptly closed the connection. Hermione jumped up and then looked to Bella and Iralan before turning to the king before her… her king.

"King Iranoth?" Hermione questioned. Harry gentle walked to her and stood very close to her. He inhaled deeply of her fragrance before he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, my love that is the name I have chosen for my succession as King of the Elven. I have accepted my destiny in this realm and in the other realm." Harry stated to her. Hermione visible flushed at his look and the gentle touch of her face. Harry kissed Hermione on the lips.

Bella came round the couch and stood at his one side and Iralan stood at his other side. Harry leaned to them and gave each of them a kiss. He stated to all three "I am looking forward to our bed chamber in a little while but I must first tell you some things."

Bella asked "I should hope that would include why we are meeting the Dark Wanker in 19 days."

Harry looked at her and his eyes darkened "It is the day of his demise." Harry stated without any emotion. Harry sighed "Please sit I must tell you some things. Some truths that were unknown to us before I went to the study."

All of them got comfortable Harry looked at Hermione "Before I begin all of you must never pursue the knowledge I have gained from the King's Study. Of all you here, Hermione you are the most dangerous to me because I find it very hard to hide anything from you and to be quite honest… I never want to. You can get things from me very easily. That is why I must require a vow from each of you about this."

Hermione looked at Harry "Is it that important Harry?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment "Do you remember when Merlin told us that even the smallest question can lead to great discoveries?" Bella and Hermione nodded to him "On the flip side you must never fear the question but you may fear or regret the answer."

"I never want to hide anything from the three of you but I can never reveal some of the things I have learned. I took a vow before I could learn it." Harry leaned back in his chair with the weight of the world on his shoulders."

Hermione and Bella stood behind him and Iralan knelt before him "Harry I have seen this look on my father's face many times. I am here to help you with your burdens and to provide comfort when I can. I only ask for that which you can give and no more. I trust you completely."

Bella kissed his cheek "It is the same for me, Love. I may not always understand everything but I will always follow you… you are my husband."

Hermione sat on the arm of the chair "You know I have an insatiable thirst for knowledge. I see that this worries you greatly and I think you have enough on your plate. I will gladly take a vow to relieve your concern and my sisters will help to quell my appetites as well."

Harry gave her a hug to show his appreciation. "Where do I begin? I have all the knowledge from the previous Kings. I spent one year learning it while out here five hours passed.

Hermione quietly added "The King's Study is in a time dilation field."

Harry smiled "Yes but don't forget so is the Elven Realm."

Hermione's eyes shot open "That is impossible!"

Harry laughed "Well if that is true where are we then?" Hermione could not respond so Harry continued "For every day out there we spend 12 days in here approximately."

Bella sighed "That means we spent over eight years here in that seven months."

Harry nodded his agreement "Iralan when we met her was just over 84 years old in earth Realm days. Since we did the Lunas Aqua ritual she has been de-aged and if the calculations I did are correct she lost about 64 years."

Hermione jumped up "Please tell me you can show me that formula." Harry laughed at her exuberance but nodded he could.

"Hermione I am going to show you a lot of things and teach you even more. You are going to learn about Elven magic." Harry stated. Bella stood and sat beside Hermione before Harry continued "We have approximately 200 hundred Elven days to learn it. Because we are going to finish Tom riddles fanaticism in the earth Realm in nineteen days and if I know Tom, he will have most of his Army there. If he cannot have us as allies then he will try to eliminate us as enemies."

Iralan spoke "Eleven magic won't assist us that much."

Harry smiled "The Elven magic that you know won't but I am going to teach you a long forgotten form of

Elven magic, a very offensive and potent magic. Remember what I did to get Malfoy here? I called his name, not the floo where he was at… that was an Elven tracking spell.

Hermione looked shocked "You said no spell or had your wand out."

Harry grinned "Elven magic is intent based. If you know occulmency then Elven magic is very easy and you don't need a wand."

Iralan looking somewhat hurt "How come I was never able to learn this?" Harry knelt down in front of her.

"What I tell you is cutting a fine line on my oath so please ask nothing further. I can only tell you so much." Harry looked at Hermione and Bella "However, if my brilliant wives speculate on the whys I cannot stop that and I cannot confirm it."

Hermione and Bella giggled "Clever Mr. Potter." Hermione said.

Iralan early in your Father's reign many wars took place. The Elven race used to be the primary beings in the earth realm. Each of the other races combined against them and almost beat them. They were learning magic at an astounding rate compared to the elven.

Your Father began moving your people to safety to keep them protected. He also refused to teach anymore species Elven magic. Merlin found this place and he and your father fought a great battle and during the whole time Merlin refused to send one offensive spell.

After your father stopped fighting they talked and became very good friends. It was Merlin who helped your father to expand and better hide your realm from others. He agreed with your father and helped him. That is why we were allowed to come here because we were Lord Emry's Heirs.

Hermione was chewing her lip in thought "It is Elven magic, the real elven magic that was so lethal. Wizards began to understand it and used it in the battles. It was during the founder's time that Magical understanding took a great leap. It was Merlin who supposedly taught them."

Bella continued the thought "After the founders there has been no significant increase in our understanding of magic and whatever elven magic was known was long since forgotten. The Elven left so that their knowledge could not be further spread."

Hermione sighed "Enough was remembered that wizards became the dominant magicals in the Earth Realm and that is why any founder's journals or diaries are so sought after, they probable had old Elven spells in them."

Harry held Iralon's hands "It was never a matter of your father trusting you it was a matter of never letting the Wizards learn it."

Iralan hugged Harry "Thanks for letting me know what you could. I feel better now."

Hermione looked troubled "Harry we shouldn't learn what you know. There is good reason that only one of us should know it, if we were captured and tortured the knowledge could get back to Tom Riddle or one of his people. That would not be a good thing."

Harry laughed at Hermione and then pulled out his wand "Ok, who are you and where is my wife Hermione?" Bella and Iralan began to laugh.

Hermione got up and stood in front of Harry "That is most definitely the wrong wand to point at me." Hermione grabbed him and began rubbing his shaft "This is the wand I want." Hermione began to smile as Harry had to close his eyes for a second. Hermione then stopped and put her hands on her hips "Harry anything as important to require me to take a vow… well it must be important and we can't risk letting get out."

Hermione sighed "When I first went to Hogwarts I had an obsession to learn so I could prove all those Pureblood nit-wits were wrong. Then I felt like I needed to help you and so I tried to learn even more. The last few years, since I knew I loved you I wanted to do anything I could to keep you alive."

Harry placed her in a hug "If I forget to tell you at least once a week how amazing you are, then you have my permission to slap me." Hermione let out a small giggle

"I would much rather give you a smack… like this." Hermione squeezed his cheeks and then kissed his lips. Once she was done she smacked his face "Now, quit being so cheeky and finish the story… I am getting wet and ready for bed."

Harry sighed "Witch!" all three women chuckled. Harry spoke after a moment "I need you to learn it because it is part of a bigger plan I have for the Elven and Earth realm."

Bella grinned "A bigger plan… are you going to tell us."

"In a nutshell…" began Harry "We are going to defeat Voldeshorts, and then King Iranoth is going to send an email to all the magical governments around the world that he is tired of all the refugees coming to his realm and demand that they notify the muggles of their existence and start to learn to co-habitate peacefully with each other."

Hermione looked at Harry "Or?"

Harry looked evil "Or we will expose them ourselves."

Bella stood up "Harry James Potter… You can't do that! It violate the statute of Secrecy."

Harry stood up straighter "King Iranoth did not sign that treaty and is not bound by it, therefore…"

Iralan said "He can do whatever he wants because none of them can even find the Elven Realm."

Hermione stood up and smiled "Then we can make demands for them to pass laws that protect all magical beings and muggles too or else we really blow the whistle. Harry Potter I am impressed."

Harry smiled "I have more to tell you but we could adjourn to the bed chamber to be more comfortable, if you like?

Iralan shot up from the floor and yelled over her shoulder "Last one to bed is a rotten egg."

Bella began to laugh "God she has been looking forward to this all day. I fear she will break all of us in her excitement."

Harry held on to them and gave a devilish smile "We shall have some fun with our new toy Iralan. I am going to tie her to the bed and then we can keep getting her excited but not allow her release."

Hermione gasped "That is so cruel."

Harry looked up "It will be lots of fun and she will enjoy every minute of it. Besides she plays with you as pets because she wants the same every now and then. We should do this for her."

Bella grinned "Really is that why she does that to me so I will know what to do for her?" Harry nodded his head.

Hermione looked deep in thought "So I can do this to her and show her what I want?" Harry looked at both of his ladies and kissed them on the cheek. "It is always the bookworms who are so insatiable."

Bella looked at Hermione "If I wasn't so damn horny I might take offense to what he just said." Bella grabbed Hermione's hand and quickly led her to the Bed Chamber.

**Chapter 23 – Back to the Earth Realm**

Harry felt they needed to check with Amelia as they had not contacted her for a few days. Harry had also developed a special charm bracelet that Amelia and select others could wear to contact him and needed to give it to the Minister. The last reason was they had another session in the Wizengmont in four days.

When they arrived the guard allowed them to pass without difficulty. The guards even bowed to Ragnok and Iralan. Ragnok had informed Harry that the Goblin King had demanded an audience with Harry and Iralan as soon as possible. When Harry asked when and where? Ragnok had to laugh because the king told him specifically that whenever Harry was ready the king would clear his calendar for him.

Harry looked at Ragnok oddly "Why is that so funny?"

This caused Ragnok to laugh even more "Harry the King only clears his calendar for Family… he is so happy with you that he has adopted you and claimed you as his son."

The three women began to laugh as hard as Ragnok before Hermione leaned over and whispered "That has rule # 1 written all over it dear."

Harry looked at her "Witch!" This caused all three of his wives to laugh much harder.

Harry was still scowling when they arrived at Amelia's office. Amelia looked extremely busy with three other people talking with her. She looked up at Harry "Bloody hell Potter!…where have you been?"

Harry arched an eyebrow and with a little grin he walked over to her and leaned her back and planted a kiss on her mouth. When he brought her back up she was shocked by his actions. Iralan, Bella, Hermione and even Ragnok were laughing. Amelia's face had a brilliant blush on it.

Harry was chuckling "I am sorry about that. It was all I could think to do to calm you down so we could talk."

Amelia flashed her stern look "You aren't sorry one damn bit." She then smiled "What's the problem Potter, you need a more experienced bird in your harem?" Amelia was almost laughing as she said it while lifting her skirt to show more leg.

Harry decided to one up her and bent down close to her ear while his hand rested on the inside of her thigh "Amelia I have never been with an older bird, although technically Iralan is 84 Earth years old, if your applying I would definitely consider it."

Amelia turned a deeper shade of red "God, Harry you are as much a scoundrel as your grandfather and Father. She nudged his hand away from her thigh "I will never play poker with you. I would be down to my knickers in no time."

Harry stood back up and with his lopsided grin asked "What can I do for you Amelia?"

She smiled at him "Well since you have calmed me down somewhat… I needed some help with looking into the finances of those supporting Voldemort. Almost all of the twenty-six families who lost voting rights in the Wizengmont have left the country and went into hiding. They evidently took their money with them. I want to put forth legislation that would seize the assets for those that remain and any future death eaters we capture."

Ragnok answered for Harry "When I saw what happened I immediately began to track those accounts. We have a pretty good picture of who is supporting Voldemort and who is bribing Ministry officials."

Amelia seemed happy at hearing this news. Ragnok turned to look at Harry "As the Prince of the Goblins you can order me to give it to Amelia…your highness." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wait that is against Goblin policy as it takes away from your neutral position and that would put the Goblin nation in danger. I can't do that." Harry stated firmly.

Ragnok looked at Harry with a stunned expression and then sat down heavily in a chair. Harry watched him "Did I say something wrong Ragnok?"

Ragnok looked at him "No, not at all but you just confirmed my belief in you and what the King said is true. You have done more for the Goblin nation than anyone in the last thousand years and anyone that cares that much is a Prince of the Goblin Nation and he decreed it so. You care about us and that is a good thing Harry."

Hermione spoke up "Amelia officially the Goblin nation cannot give you this information… if you were to have it unofficially, could you find other evidence that you could use to prosecute?"

Amelia thought about it "Actually if we focused our investigators on the ones we know then I am positive we could cover up where we gained the information and would not have to involve the goblins in the court room…that would cover a large percentage but not all would that help Ragnok?"

Ragnok thought "It should help but the ones left are probable the ones that would be wanted the most."

Harry clicked his fingers "If the Ministry were to state that Gringott's was off-limits or closed and stationed Aurors at the doors to keep people from getting in… that would make it seem like you did not want to but were forced to give them the information."

Ragnok spoke "That is a little thin but it is possible if the number of accounts were as minimal as possible."

Amelia spoke "Director I do not wish to cause you grief. Let's see what we can do with the account in formation that won't harm you and then discuss the others later. I will promise that I will be the only one to see it and then direct the DMLE where to find the evidence to arrest the criminals."

Ragnok clicked his fingers and his assistant showed up. He gave him instructions and a second later he returned with a stack of files. Ragnok immediately handed them to Amelia "I trust you Minister and I have people who can help you understand this information. May they apperate directly to your office to keep them from being seen?"

Amelia looked relieved "Yes of course."

Harry went to the other wall and began to chant in Elvish. Soon a door appeared and Harry opened it. "Amelia you and the Goblins can use this room as a private meeting room for any work you do on those files. I would suggest that the files are left there for security reasons. The first time you touch the door you must set a password and anyone you allow in you must touch them until they cross the threshold."

Amelia looked at him "Where on earth did you learn that spell?"

"In my travels." was all that Harry stated.

Amelia looked at him "Ok, thank you that takes care of a great many things I needed help with. Now for the next thing I am requesting …" Amelia stopped talking as Harry handed Ragnok, then Iralan, and then Amelia a bracelet."

"These are so we can contact each other if we need to or for emergencies. They are port keys to a safe room in Hogwarts. When they go off I will be alerted and I will come to you. If you just need to talk then touch them with your finger and call the person's name you want to talk with and they will feel a warm buzzing sensation, then they can answer." Harry stated with a smile.

Amelia looked at him with a grin "Ok, what is the next thing on my agenda?"

Bella replied "Well it would have been how to purge the ministry of any remaining death eaters but you already have most of them rounded up. You need replacement employees that are not loyal to Voldemort and you want to know how to do that."

Hermione grinned "It should be fairly easy to create a vow that will ensure they can never come under his influence."

Amelia quickly asked "What about the Imperious or potions?"

Hermione grinned "We have learned a little Elven spell, while it cannot negate them, it can reveal them to the guards. We can teach another spell to some Aurors to even know who has someone under the imperious."

Harry stated "Once a few are apprehended for using an unforgivable, then they should stop rather quickly."

Amelia was surprised "You can tell who cast the imperious." Harry placed his finger over his mouth in a shushing motion and nodded his head." Amelia was very happy.

"Harry I don't have anything else to discuss do I?" Amelia asked sarcastically.

Harry gave a shy shrug of his shoulders "I have something to inform everybody of if we have time."

Ragnok grinned then gave a small chuckle "Harry I wouldn't miss anything you say." Amelia seconded that sentiment.

"Well, I have an appointment in seventeen days with a certain someone we all know. It seems he has approached the High elves seeking an alliance. I intend to end his reign of terror that day. If I know him he shall come with his entire support."

Amelia stood up "You can't do this alone."

Harry shook his head "I do not intend to. I would like support from the Goblins, the Ministry, and we already have a company of royal guards from High Elves. I want everyone to stay clear of the meeting place until I call for you. Either way, Voldemort will not leave that meeting and neither will his death eaters."

Ragnok spoke "Why so soon Harry? We have just begun our campaign to undermine him."

Iralan spoke "We have hurt him a lot in the last two weeks. He will have to risk more because he has lost much of his financial backing and he has lost all of his political support in the Ministry. He is very weak now and he will become even weaker over the next two weeks from our plans today."

Bella continued "He will be reeling from these unexpected campaigns on his political base. He is all but cut-off from his major supporters and will not expect a ruse such as this to be an all-out assault on his ranks. This opportunity may not come again and we must take full advantage of it."

Amelia looked in thought "It is a risky play by any measure."

Hermione laughed "Amelia it is not as risky as it would appear. Voldemort does not like direct confrontation unless he plans it. He prefers a behind the scenes type of operation where surprise is on his side. When he arrives he will find four people with merely a company of High Elf Guards behind them. He will feel secure that he has the upper hand."

Amelia asked "But he won't have the upper hand?"

Harry stepped up "Not at all. Between the High Elf and Goblin charms to stop apparition out, Voldemort will have his hands full and he will be trapped."

Amelia nodded "I will have a company of Aurors on standby."

Everyone left the office and Harry and his three wives returned to Hogwarts later that Evening. Harry was introduced to the Goblin king who found Iralan a welcome surprise. Iralan was happy as the King had many stories of her father's adventures with the Goblins.

Harry spent time talking with the King and Ragnok in private and it was an enlightening talk for both Harry and the King. Harry was invited to learn about Goblin magic.

They spent the next day at Hogwarts and explained their need to Albus and the staff to go back to the Elven realm to prepare for further gains on Voldemort.

They spent all but one day of the next sixteen days in the Elven realm practicing and Bella, Iralan, and Hermione learned the new offensive Elven magic with ease. Once they learned occulmency, the rest was rather easy. They soon dueled with other Elven's' and it was found that Harry and Bella excelled at offensive spells and because of their bond could concentrate their skills on opponents with great accuracy.

Iralan and Hermione became very adept at defensive magics and healing spells. It was found that Hermione was no slouch with offensive spells and when required was very adept at causing the enemy a lot of damage. Through the days they also took on a company of Goblins and then went and trained with a company of Aurors.

The Aurors were completely outmatched and outclassed against Harry's group. They lasted about twenty minutes. Harry in a fit of anger at how unprepared the Aurors were took charge and organized them into teams of four. Two were defensive and two were offensive. With this configuration the Aurors lasted over an hour.

The commander of the company took notes and began organizing the company exactly as Harry had instructed. He ensured that each team had a very adept medic with it as well. The company began to practice at the auror training center which soon caught the attention of the academy instructors. Moody while instructing the new recruits began explaining the 'Potter Phalanx', it soon became the standard at the academy.

**Chapter 24 – Meeting Voldemort**

Harry the night before his meeting with Voldemort was sitting in the library of the palace. Hermione came in and set down beside him. He looked up at Hermione who seemed very concerned about something. He reached for her hand and held it until she was ready to ask her question… or more than likely questions.

Hermione stated "I need to understand something. Why did you mutilate Malfoy like that? I wanted to ask sooner but we have been so busy…"

Harry looked at her with sympathy "I did that because Malfoy deserved it for one and the other more important reason is that I wanted to show Voldemort that I could be a very dangerous and dark ally. "

Hermione looked at Harry before she asked the next question "Harry did you enjoy doing that to him?"

Harry looked at her eyes and saw the question lingering there and then his own guilt kicked in. He turned quickly away from her before he could answer. "You are going to hate me…I did enjoy doing that to him. I felt satisfied because the prat has gotten away with so much and I wanted him to understand how it felt to be helpless and powerless as many of his victims surely felt."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulders and spoke quietly to him. "Harry I still love you no matter what and I always will. I don't know how to feel about what you did but I keep feeling bad because I didn't stop you. A part of me wanted you to do more… to hurt him more. He is everything that is bad in our world today and I could feel my hate well up."

Harry turned around to hold her tighter "Hermione there will be no way to avoid the fact that tomorrow we will have to kill people. Those that are with him are the most corrupt death eaters he has. We cannot show mercy because if we fall they will show no mercy to us or to the rest of Britain. I won't let them hurt you or Iralan or Bella. I love you and I hope you will forgive me for the atrocities I will commit tomorrow."

Bella came in and sat behind Hermione and hugged her from behind "My loves do not feel bad for what you have to do tomorrow. Our Parents and Grandparents left us a mess to clean-up and correct. Those with Voldemort now are his most corrupt and vile followers. They are not redeemable and should die in order for our country to know peace. I will love you both no matter what… you loved me despite what I had done before."

It was the next morning that they prepared themselves for the meeting that was set in an open plain in the Scottish moors. The meeting was in fifteen minutes and they were looking over the company of Elves that would act as their guard.

It was at one minute until Harry disappeared and the rest followed quickly. Every one landed and Iralan looked behind her to check the Elven Company that came with them. She relayed their readiness and that the rear was clear. Harry, Hermione, Bella, and Iralan stood with their impressive staffs in hand.

Hermione used her bracelet to signal that the Goblins and the Aurors should come in to check behind the slight hill behind them. When all was set and Harry felt the Goblin and Auror Commanders say clear and ready, then Harry reviewed what was in front of him.

Held up by two thugs was Lucius Malfoy. If he wasn't already dead he was very close. Voldemort was standing in front of them. It was Voldemort who spoke first.

"Greetings King Iranoth I am most pleased to meet you. I am Lord Voldemort."

Harry responded quickly "Are you as dense as that Messenger boy I picked up?" You are not a titled Lord, you are a self-proclaimed lord and you are dealing with a King. Do not mock my nobility or you will soon find your tongue on the ground. I do not deal with those I cannot trust. Your birth name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, your mother was Merope Gaunt and she slipped a love Potion to your Muggle Father to create you."

Voldemort was biting his tongue and was almost shaking in fury but did not let his rage boil over. Harry began again before Voldemort had a chance to start. "You summoned and asked for this meeting what is it that you want? I am a busy man and I have other important things to do."

Voldemort was seething again by the stinging words. He responded this time "I think King Iranoth you should show more respect. You have already crippled and maimed one of my most loyal and best followers." Lucius was dropped to the ground and Voldemort stabbed him in the chest with a sword."

Hermione saw two members in the front rank pull their wands and point them at King Iranoth. She struck with a deadly spell that was not heard or seen by the two wizards. They just fell down and all could tell that they were dead.

Hermione thought _"They looked like that were going to cast a spell so I neutralized them."_

"Mr. Riddle your group does not instill a lot of confidence in any future allies you may try to sway to your cause. Your best is now dead and you have weak wizards in your ranks. What is it you exactly bring to this table?"

Voldemort stood up from examining his men "These men are dead… they were killed by some sort of spell."

Hermione said coldly "That is what happens to fools who point their little sticks at my King."

Bella and Hermione noticed more movement in the front ranks and both tapped their staffs and twelve more Wizards fell to the ground dead. Bella spoke this time "Do you not listen you stupid humans? Do not draw your wands within the presence of our king… it is instant death for you and will not be tolerated."

A man walked up to Voldemort and whispered something to him. Voldemort looked more critically at Harry's group. Before he could say anything a flash of light landed on Bella's shoulder and a Phoenix appeared. Fawkes reported thirty giants behind the hill with werewolves to their left and another one hundred deatheaters on their right. There were another fifty death eaters coming from behind.

Bella thought this information to the group and Iralan hand signaled for the company to assume battle formation from all directions. The company moved into four man elven teams kneeling to the ground with bows at the ready. They were in a circle formation with Harry's group at the top of the circle.

Voldemort yelled out clearly "Halt! We did not come here to fight."

Harry chuckled as he pulled back his hood and revealed to Voldemort his persona of King Iranoth. "You lie human you have thirty giants with another hundred death eaters behind the hill to your rear. You have Werewolves to our left and another one hundred death eaters to our right. You have fifty more death eaters trying to sneak up on our rear."

Hermione twitched two fingers and many yells for help could be heard to the right. Soon to the left a cacophony of yells and howls could be heard as Bella cast their defense for adding silver to the marsh waters. Two men from the back of Tom's ranks ran up the hill and yell down. "My Lord all of our troops back here have been killed by the giants."

At this a tall giant appeared on top of the hill "King Iranoth the threat back here is gone. Is there anything else you require?"

Harry smiled "No Gal troth. Thank you for your help today. Do you need any medical assistance?"

Galtroth looked sad "I have three who have severe cuts."

Harry turned his head slightly "Ira send a medical team to help them."

Iralan responded "As you wish my king."

Harry spoke into his wrist "Very good commanders….so you got all fifty of them? Very good you may come to the top of the hill."

Harry yelled over his shoulder "We have friendlies coming to the top of the hill, do not fire. They will be human and Goblins."

Harry turned his full attention on Voldemort. "You seemed shocked Mr. Riddle. Why is that? Do you not like your own trap sprung upon you?"

Harry signaled for his troops to fire their arrows into Voldemort's ranks. Voldemort had managed to bring a wide shield to cover his men. The arrows stopped for a moment when they contacted the shield barrier. It was a very surprised Voldemort and his deatheaters that saw the arrows then accelerate through the magical shield. Within seconds, his ranks were halved. Hermione, Bella, and Harry tapped their staffs and said "Death" in unison. The rest of Tom's Death eaters fell to the ground.

Voldemort tried to apperate away and found that he could not, nor did his port key work. Voldemort saw the company of Aurors and the Company of Goblins come over the hill. When he looked down at the King he found himself facing Harry Potter and his wives.

"POTTER! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! He raised his wand to fire a curse and found that his hand was soon laying on the ground."

Harry walked up and took his sword to cut Voldemort's wand in half. "Tom, Tom, Tom you never got it did you. We live in a magical world. Nothing is impossible in a magical world."

Voldemort was bent down holding his handless arm under his other arm. He attempted to lunge at Harry with a small dagger. Harry parried the thrust and then spun the sword swing to come down and cut the other hand off. Voldemort fell to his knees.

Voldemort began to laugh "You cannot kill me Harry Potter. You have only delayed me for a bit longer. I shall return." It was then that Hermione and Bella walked up with two sacks.

Hermione took hers and dumped it out on the ground and three of Voldemort's broken Horcruxes were staring back at him. Voldemort looked at them with fear in his eyes before he looked at Harry. Harry pulled back his hair to reveal a scar that was not red and angry but almost healed.

Bella stood at Harry's other side. She transfigured herself and Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise when Bellatrix appeared before him.

"You married Harry Potter. You betrayed me?" he asked her bewildered.

Bella just took her bag and dumped the other two Horcruxes on the ground. "You bigoted idiot I was never willingly with you, therefore I cannot betray someone I don't believe in." Bellatrix took her sword and ran Voldemort through the chest. "This is for stealing and manipulating sixteen years of my life and hurting my husband."

Hermione drew her sword and ran him through the other side of his chest. This caused Voldemort to wheeze. "That is for believing that muggleborns are less than human and for hurting my husband, may you rot in hell." She spit out with vehemence.

Harry stepped around to the back of Voldemort and Iralan stepped to face Voldemort "This is for believing that any species was not worthy of their life and rights. This is for hurting the kindest and gentlest soul I have ever met, my husband." Iralan took her sword and ran him through the center of his chest and pierced his heart. Harry immediately swung his sword and severed his head from his body.

A cheer was heard from the crowd on top of the hill and Harry looked at the entire Wizengmont between the Aurors and the Goblins. Amelia, the other Ministry Directors, Albus, and Professor McGonagall were standing in front clapping as they looked on with smiles.

Harry went to his Elven troops and bowed to them "I thank you and I am grateful for your support today. I bow to you today because you have made this day possible. Go to your homes and celebrate a start of peace. I will have a different task for all of our brethren to begin soon." As one they all bowed to Harry and then disappeared.

Harry moved to the bottom of the hill. Amelia came up to him and gave him a hug. "How many were hurt from the Aurors?" Harry asked her.

Amelia looked sad "We lost ten and fifteen were wounded. They have been sent to St. Mungos."

Harry looked at her and smiled "I need to check with the Goblins and I will be right back." Harry turned and stood in front of the Goblin commander who then kneeled before Harry. Harry gave a chuckle and went down on one knee.

The Goblin Commander looked at him "Your majesty what are you doing?"

Harry laughed "I am greeting you and your soldiers the way you have greeted me. Please stand and I will do the same." The Goblin commander gave a gravely chuckle and did so. Harry stayed in his kneeling position and said in Gobbdegook "Honored Goblins I thank you for your service today. I hereby decree that any warrior who has fought with me shall not bow or kneel to me."

Harry stood up and clutched the commander's forearm in a warrior's handshake "This is the way that I greet equals and comrades in arms. You are my brothers and to help us recognize each other the king has allowed me to place an insignia on your armor and uniforms." Harry fingers twitched and the Potter crest was placed over their right breast.

The commander looked at Harry and shook his head "Yes, Ragnok said you were a most obstinate and hard human to deal with. I was warned about you."

Harry smiled "Have you taken care of any dead or wounded?"

The Commander grinned "It has been done, your majesty."

Harry looked at him "You may go or stay as you please commander. I will have other things to deal with this afternoon. Give Ragnok and my king my greetings and wishes that their gold flow freely into their vaults."

Harry went back to where the Wizengmont stood "Good afternoon fellow members. We have succeeded today. We have banished a great evil and more importantly we have taken his dedicated followers with him. We have the ability to make a fresh start in bringing our society and our way of life into the twenty-first century. I did not go through six years of hell dealing with a maniac dark lord to allow the status quo to continue and thereby guarantee that another will take his place in thirty to forty years."

A member up front asked "How do we do all this? It sounds to me like you have an idea or a plan."

Harry grinned "I have an idea and I hope that we can form a plan together. A great politician stated a few things to me that made a lot of sense "If all parties needs have been met in a conflict then there is no need for a war or a need to fight." Harry allowed them to hear his words for a brief moment

"The other thought they gave me is this 'When a society is out of balance and only one side is heard, then invariable there will be conflict because the gagged voice will demand to be heard."

Harry continued with his idea for the next forty minutes and then once he finished he took the members down to the battle field site and created a memorial from Voldemort and his death eaters Voldemort was placed on a slightly raised platform kneeling with his head placed slightly in front of his open legs.

A plaque placed in front stated "Here lies Tom M. Riddle aka 'Lord Voldemort' an evil wizard and his followers bent on the magical domination of the world. He was defeated by human Wizards, Elven, and Goblins who believed in freedom for all."

Harry took the members through a series of displays that went through the 'Pureblood' agenda and the key events of the last forty years of conflict that led to Voldemort's eventual defeat. The last plaque was a warning to any others to never let evil rest.

Harry finished and turned to the Wizengmont and allowed questions. One of the first was one he had been hoping for "When are you planning to place the wards so that muggles won't find this?"

Harry sighed "It is my desire to not do that. The non-magicals in this conflict suffered the highest casualty rate of all of us. They were killed in the thousands and they don't even know we exist. They have no voice in our world and that needs to change."

Harry faced the membership "This place is far enough from any magical community or center that in the following weeks when it is discovered, the nonmagicals will have a puzzle. It is the first of many they will begin to ask questions and further get use to the idea of people and beings with magical ability."

A solemn member spoke "This violates the statue of secrecy."

Hermione spoke up "Which this body is the only one to uphold in Britain."

Another member asked "Are you suggesting that we do not prosecute those who violate the SOS?"

Bella spoke up "We should not prosecute vigorously for harmless infractions but for malicious violations that abuse or harm non-magicals we should throw the book at them as we have a duty to protect them."

Another member "I noticed that you don't use the term muggles."

Bella answered again "It is a derogatory term and it is as bad as the one used by Moldyshorts followers to describe those of blood with mud. It was stupid then and its' use should end today!"

Harry quieted everyone down "We do not have to make decisions today. We have time to work these issues out. Besides we will soon have other magical beings with other points of views to help us."

**Chapter 25 – Forward to the Future **

It had been thirty days of celebrations and victory parties for the British magical community. Harry and his wives had worked diligently to secure alliances with the key houses. When many of the Wizengmont members held parties, they would invite Harry and his wives.

Harry would send a reply that he would also be bringing the Goblin King and Ragnok with him. It was on the second invitation that a return reply from the host noted that the Goblins were not welcome. Harry never replied nor attended the host's celebration. In point of fact Harry refused to acknowledge or talk to the host.

It was during the next celebration that Harry attended, the host in frustration got up in front of everyone to confront Harry.

"Lord Potter I do not understand why you have refused to talk or acknowledge me. I am greatly affronted and insulted by your attitude towards me. What have I done to you?"

Harry turned to the crowd of guests and watched their reaction to him as they separated so that the affronted man and Harry could face each other. Harry looked at the man before he quietly spoke.

"Lord Thorpe may I introduce you to my adoptive Father, King Thalcone and my brother Director Ragnok of the Goblin nation." Lord Thorpe's face fell. Harry walked up to him with Iralon on his arm. "You replied back to my response to your invitation by saying that my Father and Brother were not welcome in your home. I was greatly insulted by your careless disregard for my family. If you cannot accept them, then you cannot accept me."

Lord Thorpe looked very forlorn and thought before he answered "You don't do anything by halves do you Lord Potter?" Harry gave him a neutral look "You are married to the Queen of the high Elves and your adopted Family is the Goblins, no less than the King of the Goblins is your father."

Iralan looked to Lord Thorpe "If you are to truly accept the changes and accept Harry then perhaps it is wise to accept that magical beings are sentient and intelligent. My husband is very adamant about changing the attitudes of the wizarding world and will not tolerate bias of them, especially those he claims as family. If you slight or hurt his family, it is to slight and hurt him… I don't advise doing that."

Lord Thorpe bowed to Harry "Lord Potter I sincerely apologize for my thoughtless response to you and the slight I gave to your family and I will try to do better in the future."

Harry gave a slight bow to Lord Thorpe "I accept your apology Lord Thorpe. I am holding a Party celebration at my estate in two weeks. You and your family are formally invited and I will warn you now that I have invited many magical beings to this party. I warn you there will be no third chances with me."

Lord Thorpe smiled "Thank you Lord Potter and I accept your generous invitation."

It was right after the Party that the first full Wizegmont session was held. Amelia, Ragnok, Iralan, and Harry worked the day before to finalize the legislative agenda for this session. Harry was on pins and needles as the first bill was to remove Britain from the International confederation of Wizards until such time as they acknowledged the rights of non-magicals and all magical beings.

The Wizengmont was shocked and fearful by this bill. The most voiced objection was to how the rest of the wizarding world would view this and if there would be consequences for Britain's actions. Harry stood and walked down to the Wizengmont floor. Every member had their eyes on him.

"I understand the objection that was voiced and I believe that the concern is what will happen to us should we accept this bill? Change is both exciting and frightening and I ask you what do you believe in? Is your belief such that any change is unacceptable? For the last one hundred and fifty years the wizarding world has been stuck…"

The Wizengmont doors suddenly opened and Augustan Rockwood walked in with about thirteen more people, who were censored almost sixty days ago. Lord Rockwood was not in wizarding robes and in fact looked very much like a non-magical businessman. Harry gave a small smile.

"Lord Emrys I believe that you were going to say that we wizards have become a bunch of backwater hicks who have no sense of the true world around us." Lord Rockwood stated with a smile.

Harry chuckled "I would not have stated it just like that but you are close."

Lord Rockwood snorted "Damn politicians can't just come out and say anything the way it is." The wizengmont had not said anything to their appearance.

Another member said sarcastically "Well that is the Pot calling the kettle black."

Rockwood turned to the member "Well it would be true if this was six months ago. It is an amazing thing to find yourself a wizard hiding in the non-magical world. It is an eye opening experience."

Harry cut off further comments "Lord Rockwood what is it that you want?"

Lord Rockwood stood to his full height "We have come to turn ourselves in. We are all criminals under the law." Harry's eyebrows arched upon hearing this.

Lord Rockwood continued "We have made many mistakes and it is time to settle up our accounts. We have a proposal for this body, the Ministry, and you Lord Emry's."

Harry looked at him "You definitely have my attention, if no one objects we will listen."

Lord Rockwood pulled out a stack of files "These are our full confessions for all crimes we have committed. There are admissions to murder, rape, bribery, and conspiracy. It is our complicity in the death eater organization that caused the admissions to murder and rape. None of the people here, including myself, actual committed those two crimes but under conspiracy law we are guilty of it."

"We only allowed those of us that did not commit the most heinous crimes to be here today. We would like to offer a deal with this body and I believe it will help the ministry as well."

Hearing no objection Lord Rockwood continued "All of us deserve life in Azkabahn but we suggest an alternative. We offer to make our sentence for no less than 15 years in Azkabahn and in return we will administer the prison for no pay."

Harry looked at the members for their reaction before he asked "Why would we do this or even think about it?"

Lord Rockwood smiled "The biggest reason is that we can get rid of the dementors and then work to make Azkabahn a rehabilitation center that punishes and then helps those to change their attitudes so that when they come back to society they are ready to participate."

Hermione stood up "If I may be so bold… where did you hide… what countries?"

Rockwood turned to her "Some were in America and some were in Canada."

Hermione smiled "I don't know all the details of what you propose but you have my attention and I believe I would be willing to support this if what I am thinking is correct."

Lord Rockwood grinned "I thought a witch from a non-magical family might understand. We intend to indoctrinate all prisoners into non-magical culture and then establish a work program at the prison for most of the basic needs. Non-magicals have a lot to teach us about modern society. We believe the fourteen of us can manage the prison and a rehabilitation program to make a difference, after all we are good administrators."

Amelia smiled "How many Aurors would you need?"

"A minimum of two but that would depend upon how comfortable this body feels with criminals running the prison. We are in more need of Non-magical Pschyologist and Magical mind healers to establish and work the rehabilitation program. We can get into more details if we can get this accepted by the members."

Rockwood turned to Harry "We do have one request. It seems so called purebloods have many squibs in our families. We would like to have them vote proxy for us in the Wisegnmont during our stay in Azkabahn. All of them have lived their lives in the non-magical culture and we believe their point of view would be a good thing for this body." Rockwood laughed when Harry's mouth flopped open in disbelief.

Within 30 minutes there was a tentative acceptance based on a heavily monitoring of the Prison. The Squibs were accepted into the Wizengmont and their first vote was wide acceptance of the bill to remove the British Magicals from the ICW.

In the coming years it was noted that history found these two votes the key to the turn-around in British magical society. Non-magicals had implied rights and the Prison began to have prisoners who came back to society much better prepared to deal with it. The Azkabahn 14, as they became known, led a program that was deemed highly successful. They were all pardoned within five years but remained as the prison administrators until their deaths.

Within a month the first non-magical protection act was voted into law along with magical beings rights being established. The Goblins were seen outside of Gringott's at a slowly increasing pace. Many magicals began to converse with them on a daily basis. It was noted that at Hogwarts that the centaurs presence was becoming more widespread. Seventh years began to wonder into the forbidden forest with centaur escorts to keep them out of trouble.

The non-magical protection act and the break from the ICW had a dubious effect on the rest of the ICW. The Americans quickly followed suit as they had never like the fact that non-magicals, whose rights were violated by the ICW charter, were treated with disregard to the US Constitution. They cited similar reasons for their break with the ICW.

Needless to say, that within six months another fourteen countries had broken from the ICW. This was a rift that the ICW could never recover from. It would take another ten years and many conflicts before the ICW was abolished.

It was soon after the American broke from the ICW that Harry or King Iranoth instituted his second plan to bring the non-magical and magical worlds together. In his belief the Statute of Secrecy was the bane of existence he started a slow process of bringing the magical world to the attention of the non-magical world.

**Chapter 26 – Elven Realm revealed**

Because King Iranoth was not of the earth realm and was untouchable by any country or society within its borders he began a weekly publishing of the Magic Chronicles. He used many of the Elven to collect and gather information about magical events that happened and publish them. He also began to introduce the world to Elven, Goblin, Wizard's, Centaurs and other magical beings.

The papers began appearing in many places all over the world. They were written in that countries languages and began to cover the local magical events. The Elven realm quickly became a publishing industry of magical information. The modest charge that the paper took in made the Elven wealthy.

The ICW was furious and at first blamed it on the British, then the Americans, then the next country that left the ICW. What brought their great Ire was when they began correlating events known world-wide with the cause of it when magic was involved. When it was found out that Non-magicals were having their memories erased when they saw magic, it was then that many countries began to legislate non-magical protections, much as the British had done.

The paper then let it be known that the ICW existed and published their charter. Once the Non-magicals found out they started to ask more questions. The ICW was clearly unable to obliviated so many with the limited personnel they had. It was driving them crazy.

When they began to attack those they suspected of publishing the paper, the Magic chronicles published these facts too. After the Second incident of ICW attacks, King Iranoth published who was writing and publishing the Magic Chronicles. He placed a full front page picture of himself on the next issue.

The ICW immediately issued an arrest warrant for him. The trouble was they could not get to him and the papers kept being published. King Iranoth finally decided to have some fun with the ICW and during the next session he appeared next to the ICW President.

"Hello, Mr. Chambers. I was told that the ICW has issued an arrest warrant for me. I am here to listen to the charges you believe I have committed." Chambers immediately had the ICW Aurors attempt to arrest him. As they charged forward a shield King Iranoth erected stopped them cold.

Mr. Chambers, very agitated, asked "If you came here to answer charges why won't you let them arrest you?"

King Iranoth looked at him with a smile "I never said I would let them arrest me. I assumed you just wanted to talk."

"We are going to arrest you and place you on trial. We need the Aurors to place you in custody and then place you in the accused stand." Mr. Chambers said indignantly.

King Iranoth laughed "I am not subject to your laws and if you want me to sit someplace specific you might just try asking. Isn't that the normal thing that humans do?"

Chambers turned beet red in embarrassment once he got his emotions under control he asked "King Iranoth would you please sit in the accused stand?"

"Sure as soon as these Aurors move out of the way and I can get to it." The King responded jovially.

Chambers ordered the Aurors to stop so that Iranoth could sit in the stand. Once Iranoth sat down a group of ropes began to wind around him and then a holding shield surrounded him. Iranoth looked at Chambers who was smiling with glee "King Iranoth you should never have allowed us to place you in there. We have strong wards to keep you in custody now." King Iranoth shrugged his shoulders.

It was then that a list of charges were read out to the body. When they were done the prosecution began its' evidence against the king. They brought witnesses who established that the secrecy act had been violated. Harry listened to this for about an hour and a half then became bored.

"Do I get to…." Harry began to ask.

Mr. Chambers stood up "The accused will maintain silence during the hearing." He yelled out.

Harry grinned and twitched his fingers. The whole room became silent as no one could speak or be heard. It was Mr. Chambers who came directly to the accused stand and began to rant without making a sound. Iranoth was laughing at his varied facial expressions and colors of his skin. Chambers stood in front of him with his wand held out and looking very mad.

Harry whispered to him "Is something wrong? You asked me to maintain silence during the hearing. I believed it was odd to ask that but I wanted to comply with your request. I don't see how doing this helps to move the hearing along though… you humans are a strange lot. Are you holding the hearing telepathically? Elven aren't able to do that so it will be hard for me to answer what I can't hear."

Chambers began casting spells at the King until his wand was ripped from his hand and landed at the King's feet. It was then that Chambers noticed that a hundred some wands were flying at him from every person in the room. All of them landed at the King's feet. Iranoth removed the silencing charm and then in a loud booming voice "What kind of Kangeroo court is this? You bring someone accused of criminal activity and then allow them no time to answer or ask questions of the witnesses."

Harry looked out across the many faces "If I am to be silenced then everyone here will be silenced as well. Frankly there is not much you can do about it… now is there?"

Chambers looked about ready to kill before he could get himself under control. Iranoth looked at him sternly. "I am allowing this to go forward at my pleasure, not yours. I could, if I was so inclined, end this right now and walk away but I chose not to… is that clear?"

Chambers with a reddened face nodded his head "We will need our wands back."

Iranoth grinned "They will be returned when I desire it and not until, now go back to your seat and let's get the prosecutor to ask me his questions." Chambers eyes flashed at being dismissed like a school boy.

The prosecutor looked at Iranoth with wide eyes and then cleared his throat "Does the accused deny the fact that he has broken the Statute of Secrecy act?"

Iranoth smiled "I have not."

"Then you deny that you allowed this paper called the Magical Chronicle to be published and distributed all around the world?" The prosecutor huffed.

"No, that is correct. I chartered the publishing of that paper an allowed it to be distributed." Iranoth stated factually.

The Prosecutor turned red "But you just said that you didn't violate the secrecy act. How can both statements be true?"

Iranoth grinned "The elven realm, where I reside, does not have a secrecy act and I am not a member of this organization. I never agreed or was never asked to keep YOUR secrets."

The prosecutor was quite flabberghasted by this statement "Every member of the Earth realm has to abide by this act."

Iranoth looked up "No, I don't believe that is true because as of today there are fifteen countries that have dropped from the ICW. Does that mean that you will try to enforce your laws on them?"

The prosecutor began "Every nation must…"

Chambers stood up "Prosecutor that is enough! King Iranoth we recognize you are not a member of this organization. Many countries have dropped from this organization. We cannot enforce our laws on those that are not members but you have not kept your paper within your own borders or within the countries that are not members. You have violated our laws and you will be held accountable."

Iranoth gave a big smile "So, as long as each country is a member of this organization they cannot be told about magic and the truth about it… is that correct?"

"That is correct sir." Chambers said.

Iranoth smiled some more "Ok, then as soon as you give me a list of countries and their representatives names I will stop distributing the papers to those that are members."

Chambers looked like a deer caught in the headlights "But you have violated our secrets to the members countries. Once the secret is out you cannot take it back."

Iranoth lost his smile and then gave a very cold glare to Chambers "So, in fact this mockery of a hearing is not about punishment it is about retribution. You are well aware that the cat is out of the bag all you are trying to do is kill the messenger so that you can appear to have some control over a majority of a world's population that doesn't even know you exist."

Iranoth continued "Having secrets and control of something gives you power. To what ends are those countries who maintain this secret doing with that control and power? What actions are they up to that they need to control? It makes one start to ask questions."

Chambers eyes shot open "That is not why we maintain the secret. It is to ensure our safety from an uninformed and superstitous muggle society that fear us."

Iranoth asked "What is a Muggle?"

A member called out "They are stupid and ignorant people who are not magical. They can barely read or write."

Chambers smacked his gavel on his podium "The Italian member is out of order. That is not the view of every member of the ICW. Muggles are people without magic."

Iranoth Laughed "The only reason they are uninformed and ignorant is that you refuse to tell them anything. That is not their fault its' this bodies.

Just as Chambers was about to speak three pops were heard and three lovely female Elven appeared before Iranoth.

Bella smirked at him "Are you done playing with the mean wizard's love?"

Iralan smiled at him "Dinner is almost ready and we wish you to come home to spend time with us."

Hermione gave a very come hither look "We have need, husband, of your attention."

Harry almost started to laugh as they were putting their act on very thick "Yes, my wives I think we are about done here." Harry stood up and the ropes fell from him and then he pointed at the shield and it shattered. The whole room was in shock.

Hermione turned to Mr. Chambers "I don't understand the need for a statue for secrecy when the secret is already out. I would think that this body should work on putting their best magical face forward rather than waste time on secret that is no longer a secret. During the recent wizard war in England, there were more non-magicals killed than wizards. That hardly seems fair. Especially when you choose to keep them in the dark so they cannot even defend themselves."

Mr. Chambers eyes lit up "Wait, how did you know about what we discussed here and we are not done here, the accused will be placed in a holding cell?"

Iranoth grinned "I have been recording these entire proceeding and will publish this hearing in special edition papers this week and if you ask nicely I could come back tomorrow."

Mr. Chambers yelled "That is not how it works and you will not publish those papers."

Iranoth turned to him with a cold stare "Says who?"

Chambers was screaming "This body."

Iralan spoke then "Of which our King is not a member and your members detest non-magicals and any other magical species…. So bugger off." At that all four disappeared from view.

Chambers yelled loudly and threw his gavel across the room. He didn't realize how much this would negatively affect the ICW.

The next morning Harry appeared in the ICW chamber he took his seat in the accused box but when they attempted to place the ropes and the shield up Harry shattered the shield and made the rope go around Mr. Chambers "I want to end the illusion that any member here controls me. I am here because I choose to be and for no other reason."

An administrative aide came running up to Mr. Chamber's podium with a Magical Chronicle paper in hand. He whispered quietly to Chambers and then Chambers eyes shot wide open. He looked very crossly at Iranoth "Let me get this straight, you were specifically told not to publish anymore papers and your response was to publish the transcripts of this proceedings and a complete list of every member of this body."

Iranoth looked at him with a neutral expression as many of the remaining members began to gasp and yell out there annoyance. "That is correct Mr. Chambers. Every magical and non-magical who read this paper this morning knows exactly what was said here yesterday. I believe it is the right of every living and sentient being on this planet to know what you are up to. Secret organizations have no value when they have been exposed."

Before Chambers could respond many owls flew in and gave letters to the ICW Members. When Chambers was finally able to free himself from the ropes the Chinese delegation stood up. "Mr. Chambers the Chinese non-magical and Magical government hereby withdraw from the ICW. We hereby formally notify this body that if they attempt to enforce any of their laws on a Chinese citizen or on Chinese soil that will treat it as an act of war." He promptly left the chamber.

In all another twenty countries withdrew from the ICW and many of them provided a warning just as the Chinese did. Mr. Chambers received many letters himself. Harry from the accused box spoke "I would imagine that most of those letters are from countries who already withdrew from the ICW and that they will not tolerate your laws being enforced on them either. I know Britain sent a missive this morning to let you know this."

Chambers looked at him "You seemed very well informed for somebody not of our Realm."

Harry replied "Queen Iralan, one of my wives, is a member of the British Wizengmont and she keeps me up to date. The High Elves intend to integrate back into the Earth Realm. It was our first home after all and we were on it far before Wizards tried to take it over. We left because we did not like the constant conflict that the humans, Wizards and Non-magicals brought to the table."

Mr. Chambers stood up "So this about you coming to gain control from us."

Harry smiled "No, not at all. We wish to control no one but we also refuse to bow to anyone in subjugation. If all party's needs are met then there is never a need for conflict. We do not want conflict. I would tell you Mr. Chambers if your body were a just and compassionate body then it would have survived this little bump in the road. You were suppressing people of this world and it caught up with you. Have a good day." Harry disappeared from the chamber."

**Chapter 27 – 120 years in the future**

Harry Potter stood behind the podium of the International Council of Affairs. It was his last day in politics and he was retiring from the ICA's Chairmanship. He looked at those gathered in the crowd and saw many friends and he saw Hermione, Bella, and Iralan. They had spent a majority of their lives in the Elven realm where they never aged. They still looked to be in their early thirties,

The Press and others had speculated many things through the years but Harry never revealed this secret as to how they looked so young. The mystic of Harry Potter and his legend only grew larger from this fact that he was ageless. Today he had been given the Order of Potter. It was crafted by the Goblins from a special blend of Gold and Platinum and was the highest award that could be given to anyone.

"I leave here today knowing I have left a far better world to our children than I was welcomed to one hundred and thirty-six years ago. We now have every species of magical and non-magical beings represented on this council. We have cooperation agreements with every member nation and a fully integrated government of magical and non-magical in all but a few countries.

Eighty years ago we had the first working team of Aurors and Non-magical police who combined their expertise to help maintain control and order for our world. I have read reports where the Non-magical officer has saved the Auror and vice versa. We have watched each other's backs and we are better for it.

Thirty years ago I saw the first teams of magical beings join forces with the Auror and non-magical police force. Together they have forged new bonds of friendship that have helped all of us live better lives. With the merging of magical, non-magical technology we have rid the world of many diseases, hunger, and our society has begun to go out in the stars. Our diversification has made us stronger.

Along this happy road we have built we cannot forget the many conflicts that we have had. There have been magical beings and non-magicals that have tried to sow the seeds of mistrust and gain control based on that mistrust. They were unable to do so because we fought back by providing the truth and more importantly compassion. I am very proud to say that we were able to end each conflict without battles and wars being waged."

Harry turned to his successor and handed him the gavel "Lord James Harrison Black I leave knowing this inheritance is in good hands. Good luck and may the gods help you."

**500 years into the future –**

The Wizengmont was in full session when the doors to the chamber were blasted open and in the doorway stood the legendary Harry Potter and his three wives. The four walked calmly to the center and Harry looked up at the main dais and found the Protector of the Realms seats no longer there. He looked over and found that the Potter, Black, and Emry's seats empty.

As he looked around the chamber and reviewed his members he saw no Goblins, no Elvens, Centaurs, Werewolves, vampires or any other magical being. He shook his head in shame and realized he had walked into this chamber pretty much the same way four hundred and eighty- four years ago. Hermione, Bella, and Iralan gentle gave him a mental nudge _"Our children, Harry, what has happened to our children?"_

The present Minister yelled at them "How dare you intrude and barge in upon this great and noble body. Identify yourself?"

Harry walked up to his podium and picked up a name plate and read it with disgust Cornelius Fudge. He sat it back down "My name is Harry James Potter-Black, Lord and protector of the Realm."

Fudge's face fell "That is impossible. That was just a myth, a legend."

Harry went behind the podium and revealed the blood runes that allowed the Chamber to identify blood lines. He saw that the runes had been altered to deny seats to the Emrys, Potter, and Black blood lines. Harry quickly changed them back to their original form.

Harry then strode over to the Heritage line stand and stood on it. "I Harry James Potter hereby reclaim the Emrys, Potter, and Black seats within the Wizengmont and I claim the Protector of the Realm seats, so mote it be."

The Ministers podium was moved forward and another bench above his appeared with four chairs. The Emrys, Potter, and Black seats glowed with a golden hue indicating that the magic had accepted him and verified his inheritences. A gasp was heard from many members throughout the chamber.

Harry sat down in a center seat and proclaimed loudly "As protector of the realm I hereby revoke all powers given to the minister in my absence." Harry and Minister Fudge both glowed white and then Minister Fudge's Aura glowed blue and then went out.

"Now see here you cannot take all my powers on a whim. You are an imposter. You have done something to the Blood Runes." Fudge stated with irritation.

Iralan strolled up to the minister's podium "Why do you think my husband altered the blood runes… I caution you to answer truthfully."

Fudge appeared to struggle with himself for many seconds and final lost the battle and answered "Because I charmed the Ward runes to not accept any Emry's, Potter, or Black into the Wizengmont, which means that he had to alter them to be accepted." Fudge gasped out.

An uproar was heard throughout the room as Wizengmont members were becoming enraged. Iralan grabbed Fudge and flung him towards the accused stands. It was there that Bella and Hermione placed him in bindings in the accused chair. She flashed her eyes and punched him in the face. Bella then took a dagger and placed it at his throat.

Bella with extreme anger "Listen little man you have just seconds to tell us where the Emrys, Potter, and Black families are or I will begin to start cutting little pieces off of you."

Fudge's Eyes were wide open in fear "They… they are in my dungeon at my home. I was waiting to dispose of them later."

Two pops were heard as Iralan and Harry disappeared. It was an hour later that they both reappeared with thirty people. Harry came up to Bella and Hermione "Five people were taken to St. Mungos including one little boy named Harry James Potter. He had been tortured for two days." Bella and Hermione gasped and then turned back to Fudge.

Both said at the same time "Your Dead… nobody hurts our family." Fudge was deathly scared as they moved toward him.

"Stop… I will end this here and now!" Every one turned to see Harry with his green eyes with flames in them. "I claim a Blood and line ending feud with the Fudge Family and the Umbridge family. These families have caused enough grief and pain to my family long enough. It is obvious to me that they do not deserve to live."

A Wizengmont member stood up and loudly proclaimed "It is no longer legal to claim blood fueds, it is against the law."

Harry turned around and held his arms open to encompass the thirty members of his family that had been rescued. "Fudge has already tried to end my family line and I have thirty pieces of evidence to prove it. Technically I didn't start this but I will be man enough to finish it."

Hermione stood straight and ignoring "Why Umbridge, how is she involved?" she asked Harry.

Harry didn't respond to her but gave a projection of Abigail Delores Umbridge torturing a little boy with a dementor. He then brought a memory up of his uncle beating him for his eight birthday.

"Who was that second projection of?" the Wizengmont member asked.

Harry looked at her "That was me and the present I got for my eight birthday. I will not tolerate child abuse. His great-great grandfather was minister of magic when I was a child and allowed dementors to attack me. This is not about me seeking revenge, it is about his family always hurting and attacking mine. Are there any more stupid questions?"

The Wizengmont member remained standing "What you are doing is not justice, it is barbaric."

Hermione spun on her "Did you make this much fuss when thirty people from three families went missing?" The Wizengmont member did not reply "You are nothing but sheep. You follow anyone that suits your fancy and then cry foul when they lead you off the cliff. Where are the Elven, Goblins, and other magical beings? Did you cry foul when they were led in shame out of these chambers?"

Hermione huffed in disgust. She then got an evil glint in her eyes. She raised her hands and chanted in a long forgotten language.

Bella turned back to Fudge "Name all of your associates who helped you pull this off and any other corrupt Ministry employee?"

Fudge tried for over a minute to fight the compulsion to tell. He finally began listing many names. He finished in two minutes. The senior male from the Emrys line answered "We know of these people but the most troubling is Headmaster Malfoy. It appears that he was in league with this worm as well and it also explains how they got to our children."

Bella screamed out "I Lady Bella Emrys-Potter-Black hereby call a blood and family line ending feud with the Malfoy Family. This is twice that they have attempted to end both the Black and Potter lines. It will end today."

The chamber watched as the room had a brilliant flash of light and then a Phoenix landed on her shoulder. "Fawkes please bring Lord Malfoy with or without his permission." Fawkes chirped happily and then flashed away. Within moments the Headmaster of Hogwarts was brought before them.

The headmaster looked up at Emerald green eyes and his eyes widen in surprise. Harry interrupted his thought "Don't tell me your name is either Lucius or Draco Malfoy?"

The blonde haired man stood up straighter "My name is Lord Lucius Malfoy. Why have you brought me here?"

Bella walked up and hit him square in the nose. She heard the sickening crunch of broken cartilage as he fell down "You are as much a pompous git as your ancestors were."

Harry walked to the center of the chamber and conjured a vast dueling stage. He released Fudge and threw his wand to him. "You can either get on stage and fight like a man or I will kill you where you stand. You cannot escape."

Fudge with a little arrogance walked up on the stage "You shall see that your legend means nothing here. Magical skills are what count now. Your name and fame will not help you."

Harry began to grin and then he removed his shirt revealing a still chiseled and muscled upper chest and arms. "Well in that case then I will not use magic at all. I will only defend myself with my bare hands and defensive shields only."

Fudge waved his wand "It is your funeral Potter."

Before the start gong sounded Fudge began a series of spell chains that headed straight for Harry. Harry merely smiled and stood there. The spells hit and flashed against his shield. Fudge continued for three more minutes and everyone could see the sweat forming on his forehead. Fudge stopped to catch his breath.

Harry began to walk towards him "I guess since you are tired it is my turn." Harry snatched the wand from his hand and broke it before throwing it to the ground. He then began a series of punches and kicks that Fudge could not even defend against. Within minutes Fudge had a broken leg and a broken arm. Fudge was a bloody mess as he lay on the floor awaiting his fate."

Harry went to the center and summoned for over two minutes. When he finished a form coalesced by Fudge. It appeared as a fire breathing demon that was over fifteen feet tall. "This Mr. Fudge is a magical being that even the dementors fear. Since you and your family are so fond of dementers I thought I would let you know what they fear most. The being grabbed Fudge by his ankle and swallowed him whole. The entire time you could hear Fudge's screams of pain.

Bella came up on the stage as the Demon stood off to the side. She called Malfoy out and he hesitantly came forward. "I do not wish to fight and I do not recognize your call to a blood and family line end feud."

Bella laughed "You lost your choice when you attacked and attempted to kill my family. If you don't fight then you will die and your family line will end… all of them."

Bella began and Malfoy was able to shield for almost thirty seconds before Bella ended the duel with a slicing curse that went across Malfoy neck. The Demon came forward and swallowed Malfoy. Soon Fudge's and Malfoy's screams could be heard.

Iralan stood holding her staff in her hand "Let this be a warning to all that wish ill to our family. Those two men will spend at least one hundred years digesting in this beast. We are the legend of Harry Potter, known as Lord Emrys, known as Lord Potter, known as Lord Black, known as King Iranoth of the Elven Nation, and known as king Fang of the Goblin Nation. We are not dead, we are immortal.

We will always return in times of family need and if your family has attempted to harm our family we will end your family line. So say my magic, so mote it Be."

The four disappeared… THE END


End file.
